Zootopia: The Mystery of The World
by ChilledBoo
Summary: A young human boy is suddenly transformed into an anthropomorphic animal and transported on a whole different world filled with different types of friendly, and not so friendly anthropomorphic animals in a world called "Zootopia". Wanting to know where he was at and why he was there, Will he ever return back to his world?
1. Chapter 1 - Introduction

***Authors Note***

 **Welcome to my New Fanfiction about Zootopia!** **The P.O.V of the protagonist in this is in first person and occasionally third person.** **I've been wanting to make a fanfiction about Zootopia for a long time and here it finally is. I've been inspired by other fanfictions I've read on this site and on Wattpad and they inspired me to create this story! Just a warning, English is not my first language and I am not perfect when It comes to writing, so If you see any errors please notify me via PM's and I will correct it. Thank you and I hope you enjoy reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Introduction**

Morning has arrived. The birds are chirping, I can hear the chickens from outside our house. It marks another regular day for school. I just had woken up from my sleep, exactly at 6:30 A.M. I got awoken by my alarm clock.

I got up and groaned, turning off the alarm. I rubbed my eyes and yawned. I got up and looked at the mirror. My hair was all messy, my shirt was on backwards, my pants were about to fall. I opened the drawer and grabbed fresh new clothing to wear for school today. I headed over to the shower next door. I knocked on it and nobody was in.

I opened the door anyways. I began brushing my smelled horrible, but now it smelled better after I washed and rinsed it. I took off my clothes and put it on the ground. I turned the knob on the shower on and got in.

After a few minutes I finished taking a shower. I put on my new fresh clothes. My mother was already yelling at me at come down. I put my dirty clothes on the basket.

"I'm coming! Jesus!" I said as I rushed downstairs.

"You need to stop sleeping so late!" My mom yelled at me.

"Mom! It's 6 A.M..." I said as I looked at the clock in the kitchen.

"School starts in a few minutes so you better head over there or you're grounded." She said.

"I will. Stop yelling." I protested as I grabbed the breakfast of the tablet. I put it inside my backpack which was in the living room.

"Look, I'm sorry for yelling but you know I need to hurry up and get to work." My mom said.

"It's alright ma' I understand." I said.

"Check up on your brother upstairs, he's probably still sleeping." My mom instantly asked me.

Did I mention I had an annoying little brother? His name was Ray. He's only thirteen years old but the kid is a devil, he's a trouble maker and very hyper. It's my mom's fault for always letting him do whatever he wants. I have four brothers, most of them are living with dad at another city except for this one. He decided to stay with mom along with me.

I got upstairs and knocked on the door. I got no answer. I knocked again, still no answer. I decided to open the room and he was still sleeping. I sighed and headed over to him. I shaked him to wake him up.

"Huh..." My brother groaned.

"Get up you're going to be late." I said as I opened his window's curtains.

"Shut up, you're going to be late as well..." He said.

"Just hurry up before mom yells at you too!" I said.

Life has not been easy ever. I've been tired of living. Ever since my best friend went missing, I haven't felt the same, the news report says he's been killed, but I don't believe it. My parent's always tell me they're in a better place. But I don't believe it. There's no heaven or hell. There's nothing valuable to life. I don't believe in this nonsense.

They we're my best friend in the whole world. We we're always together since we we're little. They we're the only person that understood me, I always went to his house, he always went to my house, we played together, we laughed together, we always we're together. It was a really strong bond we had.

What happened to him to ask? He ran away from home. I don't know why and the news said they found a _'young boy'_ dead on the streets, but they woudn't show us who it was. His whole life felt like despair the articles said, I don't know why he would even run away, he was always happy being around me. Or was he not? We're just moody teenagers, yeah. He was only sixteen when he ran away. I'm the same age as him. Kevin was his name. His parents and my parents don't know how he even managed to ran away they always kept an eye on him.

* * *

 ****Flashback, The day before he went missing.****

"I love being with you. It makes things so much better." Kevin said as he was laying down watching the stars with me.

"So do I, I'm really grateful to have met you." I chuckled and smiled.

"Oh look a shooting star!" Kevin pointed out to the sky, a shooting star was passing by.

"That means make a wish." I said.

"I wish for-" Kevin was about to say his wish until.

"You say it in your mind, you don't say it out loud." I cut his sentence off and giggled.

"Oh right, haha." Kevin chuckled.

We we're both laying down and I was near to falling asleep. Kevin asked if we should sleep, and I said "Sure."

We both fell asleep until the next day, but that next day I didn't see Kevin anywhere. He wasn't around me, He wasn't around the area. I went to his parents house and all I was greeted with was with their parents being pissed off. I asked them what was wrong, and they responded about Kevin. Kevin had ran away from home and left a note.

I could barely understand the writing, they coudn't understand the writing either. It was written on french, his second language he was learning at school. I could only understand a few french words he wrote. One of them obviously said the words suicide, love and goodbye. I wanted to use google translate, but I coudn't. Their parent's took the note and tore it appart. I coudn't say anything, or ask for it. I didn't want to seem rude. But his parent's seemed a bit affected.

I can't really say much more as I don't remember. But I do remember. There has to be a reason for Kevin to run away. Did he really kill himself? I don't believe it. I stopped thinking and headed back home, I locked myself in the room and began to tear up, was he really gone?

* * *

If I haven't introduced myself. My name is Omid. I'm a young sixteen year old guy who's about to finish his year of high school. I've been pretty much upset my best friend took his life away. It's been two weeks since that happened. Haven't felt the same. I just want the answer. Why did he do it? Was it because of me? I don't even know. I've been debatable wheter or not to take the same choice as him. My dreams are pretty pointless as well.

Is there really hell or heaven? It's all not true. I say.

I sighed as I stopped talking to myself in the head. I went dowstainrs with my brother and to my mom and hugged her goodbye.  
Mom was getting ready to head to work, which is why she's so bossy in the mornings.

"Take care and good luck at school." My mom said as she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you 'ma." I said.

I opened the door and headed outside, I took a deep breath and sighed. I had to walk to school everyday, It wasn't easy. Mom can't take me to school because she instantly has to work and won't have time to arrive since she has to take the opposite road from where school is at. She can take my brother to his school because his school is actually near where she works.

Ain't life just great? Not to mention the fact I get exhausted easily I am not a physical person. I still think about my dreams, I'm unsure what I want to be.

I kept walking for lots of minutes. My phone started to ring. I groaned and pulled it out off my pocket. It was a call from my friend, Mark.

Even thought Kevin was my best friend in the world, I also had a few more friends. Mark was the second closest to me, Mike, Jessica, and Carlos. We had a little squad together. They we're wondering why I didn't go to school for days, my mom understood why I didn't want to go to school and wrote a letter to the principal, excusing me for a while. My friends we're also worried about me. They heard the news about Kevin and wanted to do something to cheer me up, a sleepover.

I answered the call, I could barely hear him from all the police sirens that could be heard from the distance. I was a bit curious why there was cops already on the morning being loud, but I decided to shrug the thoughts away, they weren't important right now anyways.

"What is it?" I asked him, my tone as usual was grumpy, annoyed and pissed off.

"You need to come here today, we've been missing you man. Where are you?" Mark asked for me.

"I'm still walking over to school, what's the problem?" I asked.

"Dude, It's about the sleepover we discussed a few weeks ago, we seriously need to discuss about it again." Mark said.

"I already said I was going, you texted me last night if I was still down for it and I said 'Sure' ." I responded.

"Do you think Mike will go?" Mark asked me.

"I haven't seen him at school in a while, is here over there?" I asked.

"No, I'm only here with Jessica. Wait- he just arrived- Hey Mike!" Mark said as he greeted Mike while being on the phone call.

"She's going right? Don't you think she's gonna be a bit...odd..." I said.

"Hey I heard that!" Jessica said and I cringed, forgetting the fact Mark always has his calls on speaker.

"So- What are you gonna bring for the sleepover?" Mark asked me.

"I have no idea still. Maybe some stuff to eat?" I suggested.

"Ah I see. The sleepover is at Jessica's place remember by the way." Mark said.

"Why at her place?" I asked.

"Because It's the cleanest. My room's a mess. Carlos' place is being renovated, and Mike- don't even bother." Mark sighed.

"Kinda hoped for a guys only party." I said.

"I heard that again!-" Jessica said from the distance.

"Mark, take the damn speakers off!" I sighed.

"Fine fine!" Mark took the speakers off.

"Mark, No! I need to hear him talk MORE about me!" Jessica chuckled.

"Alrighttt, I'm almost there. I'm gonna hang up." I said, Mark said he'll see me there and hanged up as well.

I was getting near to school every second. I walked on the sidewalk for a few minutes, seeing students from far away, the school was seeing from the distance. I started to sprint, seeing the time getting shorter and shorter each second.

I arrived at the front. The gate was open and everybody was getting inside.

I headed to the front door and opened it. The place was cold, It had air conditioners everywhere for the heat. I looked at the time, It was 7:55. I sprinted to the cafeteria and there we're my friends!

They saw me and waved at me, they we're getting up from their seat.

"You're late! As usual..." Jessica shrugged at me.

"Not my fault I get tired a lot!" I responded back.

"You're finally back, haha!" Carlos smiled in joy, he seemed happy to see me again after some time.

"Yeah. I'm glad you're back again, sorry about...those last weeks. But we're here for you man." Mark patted his back.

"Don't worry guys I'll be alright, hopefully." I sighed, lying through my very mouth to not let anyone feel bad for me.

"Ey man, just in time. We should be heading to class. Bell gonna ring any second now'" Mike said as he pulled his hand for a handshake, I shaked it back.

"Hm. Let's head on over." Mark said as he started walking towards the stairs.

Mike, Carlos, Jessica and I started following him from behind, kids we're getting down from the stairs and I was wondering why.

We kept going up the stairs and headed towards our classroom's room.

 _Chapter 1 END._


	2. Chapter 2 - Shopping

***Authors Note***

 **Ah, I'm sorry for posting the chapter pretty late. I haven't been feeling good recently as of I've had to break-up with someone I really loved and It's currently making me depressed trying to get over it. I haven't been getting much help recently trying to get over it, so pardon me if chapters are pretty late. So If you find anything odd here, PM me and I'll correct it ASAP. Anyways, enjoy the chapter! And thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites! They help out a lot and I really appreciate it. Thank you!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Shopping**

We arrived upstairs. Everyone was still leaving for some reason. We headed over to our classroom. **B-6**. It was at the end of the hallway. We all headed towards to the door, and it was locked.

We looked at the paper in front of the door. _"Class cancelled. **(For Today)** "_

"I woke up for freaking nothing." I groaned and was going to head downstairs until Mark stopped me.

"This isn't the only cancelled class, damn." Carlos said as he looked all of the upstairs doors we're closed.

"This is great. That means we can prepare our sleepover!" Mark said.

"Isn't that supposed to be done tonight?" I asked him.

"We we're gonna, but why don't we set up things faster by gathering everything?" Mark chuckled.

"Mark's right. I'm also annoyed at the fact we don't have class but let's take advantage of it instead of doing nothing all day." Mike said and smiled.

"All I have gathered are the sleeping mats, nothing else." Jessica sighed.

"Hm. Why don't we head to the mall then?" Carlos suggested.

"Good idea!" Jessica cheered.

"Oh, girls and their love for shopping." Mike chuckled.

"Don't you dare stereotype me." Jessica warned Mike with her index finger waving around.

"Sure, sure." Mike still chuckled.

"So, where are we heading? To the Central Mall? I asked him.

"It's not like there's another mall. The other one is probably closed today." Mark said.

"But It's monday." I said.

"Exactly, they hate mondays." Mark rolled his eyes.

"Hm... we're missing the food, some movies and some board games. I have my credit card." Mark also said.

I find it pretty incredible Mark already has a credit card. He's the same age as me, 16. We're all in our sophomore year of high school. Jessica? She's just a regular white blonde that enjoys starbucks. Hey hey, I still love her even though she's basic. Well, she's not basic. She's pretty different from them, but likes to act like one. Haha. Understand? Guess not.

"All I have is my lunch money." I said.

"Good, and you Mike?" Mark asked him.

"I have the money for the food." Mike said.

"I can buy the board games and anything else." Carlos said.

"Sweet, shall we head on now?" Mark asked everyone. We all nodded and began heading downstairs.

The school was a huge enviroment. It was a public school but everyone got along, there was rarely any bullies here, or any fights, or even any incidents happening. Apparently this is the safest school on the country. Hard to believe that...But It's true.

We all got out of school together, kids we're being picked up by their parents, some of them we're waiting outside for them. But we did something different, each one of us together.

Down the sidewalk we headed, Jessica pulled out her phone and opened the GPS app.

"Are you kidding me?" I said while I rolled my eyes.

"What? I'm just making sure we're going the right way." Jessica said.

"It's only a few streets away, where the highway is at." Mike said.

"Yeah that's right, It's not gonna be hard to find it." Mark said.

Minutes and minutes passed by, everyone was quiet and woudn't say anything. We all just walked, it was pretty early in the morning and not many cars we're passing by. I decided to open up my phone. I had a notification.

"New movies 75% off at the Shopping Centre!" The notification said. I decided to open it.

Lots of movies showed up, most of their ratings being from low, to medium, to high.

I obviously, decided to check the highest rated. The highest rated movies we're movies I've already seen. Most of them we're comedy and animated. I enjoy those films a lot. But a certain movie catched my eye. _'Zootopia'_ It had the highest rating on the whole catalog. I looked at the trailers while walking our way to the shopping mall. It looked weird, It didn't catch my attention.

They seriously created a movie for furries? God...this is...just...I decided to quickly put it away. I felt disgusted seeing this.

"Hey, what happened? Something making you feel weird?" Carlos noticed my expression.

"Oh It's nothing, I was just checking something on my phone." I said as I closed the tab and turned off my phone.

"Alright man." Carlos shrugged it off and kept walking.

I sighed. I don't want to piss them off just incase they loved the movie. I'm hoping, If we're going to buy movies, they don't buy that one.

Jessica was still texting on her phone, Mark was up on the front, Mike was listening to music and Carlos was walking in front of me, while I was in the back. We we're getting close to our destination. And we did.

After a few minutes we arrived to the store. I was dang happy because I'm tired of walking.

* * *

We entered the shopping mall, lots of adults we're around. Lots of shops we're open and the whole area was running smoothly. We we're walking around, until suddenly.

"Can we just relax for a bit? I'm pretty tired." Carlos sighed.

"Yeah...I agree with Carlos. We've been walking for a long time now." I said.

"Alright alright, I don't feel like resting but you all can. If we want we can split up for everything." Mark said.

"Good idea. I'll be right over there." Jessica said as she quickly headed over to the shoes store.

"And there she goes." Mark sighed.

"Just let 'er be. I can go on ahead and buy something to eat for the party." Mike said as he left the area, searching for a shop that had supplies for a sleepover.

"Alright Mike." Carlos said.

"I'll head on to that store over there, and see if they have board games." Mark pointed to the side over there a few feet away from them and started heading to it.

"Alright alright." Me and Carlos said.

We both sat down on some chairs next to a a table inside the cafeteria. There was a Subway, A Pizzeria, a McDonald's, KFC, Burger King, lots of fast food in one single area. I wasn't feeling pretty hungry but, I asked Carlos anyways if he was hungry.

"Hey Carlos, are you hungry?" I did ask him.

"A little, why?" Carlos raised an eyebrow.

"Should we buy something to eat? I mean this seems like a pretty good time to eat. It's noon isn't it?" I said and asked.

"What about the others?" Carlos asked.

"They can join in. What should we eat? I was thinking of some KFC." I said and chuckled.

"Oh yes! Everyone can eat then. It's good food anyways." Carlos smiled.

"I can't name a single person that does not like fried chicken." I said.

"Me neither." Carlos said.

"Yup, so I'll be right back. If anyone arrives, just tell them I'm gonna buy lunch." I said as I got up from the seat.

"Alright, I'll be waiting." Carlos said.

I started walking towards the mini fast-food stores. Most of them we're full, lots of mothers with their children's or people who we're working we're eating in all the tables or ordering. Today seemed to be a busy day. I finally arrived to the KFC's line. It was completely empty except for one lady ordering. Apparently she was ordering while taking care of her kid, talking on the phone and talking to the cashier. Jesus christ, that was so crazy level of multi-tasking.

God, I started to realize the reason why nobody was waiting in here and the rest we're filled. This lady is still ordering and It's been five minutes. Whatever. She finally finished after another five minutes thought, this was getting tiring.

All of her orders we're there. She somehow managed to pick up all those gigantic trays full of food. The cashier's and workers seemed pretty tired from her obnoxious ordering. She finally left. I smiled and headed to the cashier, of course the cashier was tired as hell.

"Hello...may I take your damn order?" They groaned and asked.

"Uh yeah sure, just give me the 10 pack." I asked them.

"That'll be 15$." They said.

I pulled out my wallet and got out a ten dollar bill and a five dollar bill. It was practically all my money. Thank god it wasn't that expensive.

They instantly got my order and I was happy. They placed it on the counter and I grabbed it from there but before I could go-

"Would you like a tie with your order?" They said as they pulled out a blue and red striped tie.

"Why a tie?" I raised an eyebrow and asked.

"Oh, It's just part of our sponsors. Just take it damn it I need people to get em for a raise. Don't tell anyone I told you this."  
The cashier handed it to me and grinned their teeth, trying their best to smile.

"Uh...weird, but sure." I said and shrugged it off, I put the tie on and it looked pretty neat.

I wonder who would of sponsored them to give out such a neat prize. I guess they noticed I was a teenager and not an adult? Or maybe I look like a kid? I should probably, look at other people and see if that's right.

I shrugged again and headed over to my table, in there Carlos, Jessica, Mike and Mark we're sitting down waiting for me to arrive.

"Oh hey, you got Nick Wilde's tie!" Mike smiled as he noticed the tie I was wearing.

"Dude..." Carlos looked at my tie and gasped.

"Nick Wilde...?" I raised an eyebrow as I put the food on the table.

"Sweet! I'm hungry as heck!" Jessica quickly dug into the bowl of chicken and grabbed some fries from inside and two drumsticks.

"Jeez, you really are..." Mark chuckled.

"You don't know who Nick Wilde is?" Mike asked me.

"No I don't." I responded.

Everyone stopped what they we're doing, Jessica even dropped her drumstick, and looked at me with a weird stare.

"What...? I really don't know..." I was starting to get creeped out by their stares.

"You seriously haven't watched Zootopia?" Mike asked me.

Of course, I somehow knew this had to do with that. The tie seemed familiar when I looked on my phone this morning, I just remembered some Fox guy was wearing it. Ain't that just nice?

"No, I haven't watched it and I don't care." I said.

"Oh boy, we are gonna get that movie now and we're gonna watch it, you're going to love it man!" Mark said as he got up from the table.

"Zootopia is one of the best movies in this whole wide world. You really haven't seen this beautiful masterpiece? Come on." Mike said.

"Even I have watched Zootopia and enjoyed it and you know me, I hate movies." Jessica giggled.

"I loved that movie, It's so entertaining, cute, funny and I love all the characters! Come on give it a chance." Carlos smiled.

"But-" I tried to speak but Mark grabbed me by the hands and started taking me to one of the movie stories. I started to get annoyed by Mark right now, considering the fact that I haven't eaten yet, and I don't want to watch the movie.

"You all better leave some chicken for me and Mark, got it? I payed for that!" I yelled from across. Carlos nodded and Mike and Jessica started to eat like animals, they seemed to be extremely hungry.

And so the two of them started walking around the mall, looking for the movie shop.

 _Chapter 2 End._


	3. Chapter 3 - Sleepover

***Authors Note***

 **If you find any grammatical or spelling errors, please PM me them and I will fix them, again English is not my first language and I'm not perfect when It comes to writing either. But anyways, enjoy reading the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - Sleepover**

We arrived to the movie shop. Mark was still dragging me by the hand, not letting go. God damn it.

"Alright. Alright. We're going to find Zootopia for you to watch." Mark smiled and let go of me.

I was about to run back and leave this place, but then I realized they're doing this for me, and I should be considerate about this. God damn it, do I really have to thought? I mean, I have to. They're my friends and I care about them, and they care enough to actually have me as a friend when I avoided them for weeks. I'm pretty terrible, I know.

So I walked around the store looking for the movie, Mark was watching me from the distance, he was also looking for the movie as well while keeping an eye on me.

I decided to check the shelf next to this one, and there it was. The animated movies section.

I crouched down and started moving the movies one by one, and sometimes even looking at them and reading them.

I saw a few movies that catched my eye, I took a few of them to take to the sleepover to watch, and then after I pulled the last movie. There it was. A Zootopia movie. I groaned and grabbed it. Some weird dust came out of the top cover. It was extremely dusty, It was apparently the last movie in stock it seems, I looked around the back and no more Zootopia movies we're there.

Mark came to my section and noticed I found the movie.

"I asked the manager for the movie and said there was one last in stock- It seems that you found it." Mark chuckled.

"It's so dusty. I wonder why nobody bought this furry movie." I rolled my eyes.

"Even If It's a furry movie, who cares. It's good and you're gonna love it!" Mark dragged me once again, taking me to the cashier.

I put all the movies in there. Mark said he was going to pay for all of it, so I don't have to worry. He passed his credit card on the slot, The total wasn't that much but I felt bad I didn't have money to help pay it all. I spent it all on food, which I haven't even eaten yet. The cashier put the movies in a shopping bag and handed it to Mark.

We we're done shopping for movies, we decided to leave the shop. I was thinking on our way back to the table, why was that copy so dusty and not sold-out? Makes me wonder a bit...

Mark and I arrived to the table. Carlos and Mike we're looking at a store near them and Jessica was texting.

"We're back." Mark said.

"Oh, I see you brought a few movies and hopefully Zootopia." Jessica giggled.

"Yes, we did." Mark chuckled.

I sat down on the table and quickly stuffed my hand inside the bowl, grabbing out a drumstick.

"God I am hungry." I was about to eat it until...

"We're leaving. It's already getting late. We've been shopping for hours." Mark said as the time marked five o'clock in the afternoon.

"..." I was speechless. I sighed and got up with Jessica. I put the drumstick back in the bowl. There was still food left there thankfully. On my way back I'll sure as heck enjoy it.

Mark went to grab Carlos and Mike who we're inside a store looking around.

"We're leaving now. Let's gooo." Mark said as he called for the two of them.

"Already? Ah man." Mike groaned.

"Hm, yeah. It is getting pretty late anyways." Carlos sighed.

The three of them headed to me and Jessica who we're waiting at the table, I was holding the bowl of chicken, waiting until we head out to eat it.

Each one of us proceeded together and headed out of the Mall. We we're outside now and the sky could be seen getting dark already.

* * *

It was mid season already, and It always turned to dusk at this time. We we're walking together as a group again.

Jessica was in-front this time, Mark was behind her, Carlos and Mike we're both behind Mark and I was behind everyone mostly.

I decided to take a drumstick out of the bowl and started eating it. It was so delicious I could not resist. I made chewing noises and was pretty satisfied by it.

"Now you're eating? Jesus." Carlos chuckled.

"Yeah, I've been hungry pretty much all day, Mark kept dragging me to each movie store and all of them didn't have Zootopia except for one." I rolled my eyes and just kept eating.

I suddenly heard my phone vibrate. I ignored it and kept eating. It vibrated again. It was starting to get annoying now. I finished eating the drumstick and cleaned my hands with a tissue.

"Hey can you hold this for a sec?" I gave the bowl to Mike who was in-front of me.

"Uh, sure?" Mike grabbed it and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't throw it away, Mark's food is still inside." I said.

"Good! You better not eat it." Mark said.

I rolled my eyes and proceeded to pull the phone out of my pocket. I had three notifications. They we're news apparently. I thought I turned those off. I decided to open the app and inside there we're three different articles. "Kid disappeared from home after watching a movie." "A young teen suddenly disappears from their home." "A lost copy of a Zootopia movie is dangerous." And the picture of the article had a similar case of the movie, like the one we bought...that was weird...

These we're the news. I tapped the other two news but It never said which movie it was. Nobody knows why those kids disappeared after watching a movie. These we're the news, odd. But this app was pretty trusted. Or maybe I didn't install the right one?

I doubt it. But that last article sure had me concerned. A lost copy of a Zootopia movie is dangerous? It said a lost copy of Zootopia was apparently handed by a terrorist in the town who was caught and arrested for arming a bomb inside of it. Who can do such a thing like that on a movie?! Obviously this case was small and only had a CD inside. I skimmed through most of the articles anyways. Short story was that a few kids ran away from their home or something after watching emotional movies or something, and a copy of Zootopia is apparently a bomb. I want to check the CD now, but I know they'll yell at me for ruining the suprise they've been wanting to give me. So I shrugged it off.

I was starting to feel doubtful about watching the movie now. Am I really gonna watch this god damn thing? It's high-rated yeah, sure.  
But I'm not interested in it! Ugh...the things I do...

I sighed and turned my phone off once again, I should really think about muting notifications. These past ones have been so pointless. I was starting to fall behind from the group from being distracted. I decided to sprint and catch up with them. Thankfully nobody noticed me looking at this. I should tell them if they got these news, but they're pointless. Who cares.

Anyways, we we're almost at Jessica's home. It was just around the block.

"Hey Carlos. Put all the food in the counter alright?" Jessica asked him.

Jessica has some extreme OCD. Her house is literally the most organized ever. I'm pretty sure if she sees a single piece of paper out of place she would lose her mind.

"And put it in order. If It's messy I'll hit you!" Jessica threathened him.

"Wow, scary." Carlos chuckled.

"I have the board games with me." Mike said as he raised the bag.

"You put them in my room." Jessica said.

"Alright." Mike said.

After a few minutes. We we're finally in Jessica's place. I was getting tired again after walking so much. Thinking in the first place, why didn't we call someone to pick us up? Well then again, It's our day off. Right...I forget about that. God, my mind has not been in good places lately.

* * *

Jessica pulled out some keys from her pocket and opened the door to her house, her parent's we're in vacation and she had the house all to herself.

"Put your shoes to the side over there. And wash your feet outside I don't want the house to stink up with your smelly feets." Jessica started nagging already. She sounded like my mom, but even worse.

Everyone took their shoes off and placed it neatly to the side of the living room. Mike proceeded to put all the board games on the ground.  
Carlos was taking care of the food and Mark was in the bathroom. I was just standing here doing nothing. I should probably head outside and wash my feet. I then proceeded to head out the door and saw the hose on the garage. It was completely dark outside.

It seemed to be we took at least an hour to get here. Hmm, I turned the knob on the hose and started pouring water on my feet. My feet do not stink thank you very much, I dunno why she wants us to do this, It's unnecessary. I suddenly heard someone coming from the streets. It sounded like a child. I turned the hose off and walked a bit to the front yard. I looked at both sides of the road and it was completely dark still. I rubbed my eyes and there was still nothing. I'm not going crazy now am I? It sounded like a child...  
screaming...

Maybe I need to rest or something. Maybe this sleepover will help me relax. I have way too many things running in my mind. I headed to the door and opened it, inside Carlos was preparing some chips and dips in his pajamas. Mark was in his pajama clothing and was sitting on the floor.  
Mike was setting up a movie in his pajamas as well for us to watch. I can only wonder which movie we will watch. Jessica was also in her pajamas. Everyone was comfy besides me.

"Hey, you should go change in the bathroom. Mark said as he threw to me my pajamas.

Finally, I thought I had nothing to wear but Mark saved my life.

"Thank you, I'll go change now." I said as I quickly rushed to the bathroom and went inside.

I took my clothes off and put them in the ground. I'm leaving tomorrow anyways, It can stay there. I looked at the mirror and started putting on my clothes. I look over to my hands and they we're full of fur. What?! I quickly jumped and blinked twice, I looked again at my hands and made sure if they really we're what I thought they we're. And they weren't. They we're just regular human hands.

I was really losing my mind. I rubbed my eyes again and made sure one last time. Still regular hands. I sighed and headed out of the bathroom, Jessica was heading outside apparently with her phone, looks like she got a call from her parent's or something. I headed over to Mark who got up from sitting on the ground instantly.

"Finally you're out, took you forever I need to use the bathroom!" Mark rushed over to it and locked himself in.

Jesus, what got into him? I noticed Carlos wasn't in the kitchen anymore. I kinda overheard from the walls that he was heading upstairs to find some other ingredients for the food in Jessica's attic.

"Hey, do you mind putting the movie in for me? I need to clean my feet outside, Jessica keeps complaining they smell from walking all day. God she sounds worse than my mom." Mike sighed.

"Haha I agree with that, alright. What movie?" I chuckled and asked him.

"This one." Mike handed me the Zootopia case.

I knew it was gonna be that one. Mike headed outside and I was the only one left downstairs in the living room.

I started to think, everyone was acting odd lately, or I'm just paranoid, I don't know those articles I read are still bugging my mind is this CD really a bomb? I doubt it. But whatever, I headed over to the TV and saw the DVD player.

I looked at the case and it was still dusty. I should probably clean it up shoudn't I? I grabbed a tissue from my pocket and started to rub the case. Nothing came out.

"Huh..." I said to myself. The dust didn't come off. I decided to shrug it off anyways, I opened the case and inside was the movie.  
See? There's no bomb of course, but there was some weird messages inside.

This was so odd...the dvd on front had _"DON'T WATCH!"_ _"WARNING" "DON'T"_ written all over it in sharpies. I was slowly losing my mood to watch it now. Maybe the ratings we're lying. Maybe this movie is terrible. I grabbed it anyways with much care. I turned on the DVD player and it booted up. The tray opened and I gulped. I was terrified of watching this movie now, It's gonna be terrible I just know it. I slowly placed it on the tray. I sighed again. I closed the tray and knew, I was going to watch this.

The tray closed and I instantly hit play, after that I sat on the ground. The screen showed several pictures of Zootopia characters before the screen instantly turned black. I processed on the mind, they we're tigers, they we're foxes and wolves and bulls, and the last pic shown was a picture of a lady sheep. Oh my god. This movie truly was furry as heck. I did notice a certain fox was pretty cute. Wait, did I really just say that? I found something cute on the movie? A furry fox? No! I'm not a furry. Jesus, I'm not thinking properly. I haven't even seen five minutes of the movie yet. But Mark was kind enough to spoil a bit of it and say it was about a bunny cop and fox cop who fought crimes in their home city and stuff, that's all I remember from Mark telling me. I was kinda uninterested and barely payed attention to what Mark said. But I guess the moment of truth is here.

I waited a few minutes for the screen to light up, but nothing happened. Maybe the cd was too scratched up to even watch it? No, that's not right...the black screen resumed. I got up and wanted to check if It was scratched up. When I put it on and looked at the CD it had absolutely no scratches. But now, I heard beeps coming from inside. Loud beeps from the DVD player. This was weird. Maybe It's indicating the movie is indeed scratched up and I didn't notice? I was about to open the tray until...

I coudn't believe this...The DVD blew up on me in an instant, all I remember is, my whole vision turned black in an instant. I could hear my friends from the outside and footsteps coming from upstairs. The world I was living it, was no longer a world for me. I knew from this point on, that I was dead as I gave one last breath,  
the last thing that came to my mind, was about the article I looked on my phone when getting to Jessica's place. I should of...I should of read it completely and not skimmed through it... I should of listened... I knew something was fishy with this movie...the world I lived in, was gone from me. The whole area was revealed and open thanks to the explosion, I was just laying on the ground lifeless. Is this karma for bashing on a movie the whole word finds perfect? Is this truly what I deserve for being ignorant and not listening to others? Am I too selfish for anything and don't deserve anything? But the most important question of all was I really dead? Who really knows, this is just the beginning of my story.

 _Chapter 3 END._


	4. Chapter 4 - Welcome To Zootopia

**Chapter 4 - Welcome to Zootopia**

The wind blows and blows slowly. The gust of winds going through my body, the grass flowing in rhythm with it. Leaves falling off trees, the whole sky being dark and cloudy.

I slowly start to open one eye. I see the sky all dark and cloudy. I started to open my other eye as well. I blinked a few times, complete confused, not being able to remember anything. I was laying on the ground apparently. I put my hands on the ground and tried to stand up, I barely could. I felt weak. I looked at my arms and noticed they we're filled with lots of animal hair. Wait, animal hair?

I put them in-front of my eyes, I started to feel each one of them. Is this a joke? I tried to reach my pocket for my phone, But I was not wearing any clothes except a loincloth. It was freezing out here, there was no sun and it was about to rain any minute. I tried again to get up, and I succesfully did. I looked at my surroundings. I was in a grassy field in the middle of nowhere. I saw a river right behind me, and I decided to walk to it and head down.

I saw my reflection. I coudn't believe this. Is this really me? I tried to rip off the fur off me but it hurt too much, It feels like my friend's pranked me and glued fur into me. But It's impossible to get off. I look smaller and my whole body is shaped like...a wolf. I kept looking at my reflection, every mimic I did my reflection did the same. I don't remember anything like this. I pinched myself several times, I was not dreaming. All I remember was dying. Am I really dead?! Am I just in a coma?! Am I dreaming? I'm so confused and lost, I began to tear up. I've decided to accept the fact I was transformed into a Wolf.

I saw birds flying around, they weren't regular birds. I looked up and they started heading down north. I got out of the river and looked to the distance, It seemed like some type of city. Maybe...Maybe I can ask for help there... I need to know what's going on...this just, can't be real. If I was dreaming...I could teleport myself there but I can't. Ah...

I sighed, cleaning up my tears and started walking to the city's direction. I was already started to get tired. I just want to be home with my friends, but I'm dead. I probably deserve all of this for being selfish...

I was close to the city now, I looked up to a giant sign in one of the buildings that was labelled; **"Zootopia."**

My jaws instantly dropped. Zootopia? You're telling me I am in Zootopia? This can't be real. The movie I trash talked about is... the movie I'm in? This can't be right...

It began to rain and I just arrived at the city. I was shocked, indeed. Animals we're walking around...going to their jobs, with their children or just chilling. I was getting soaked now because of the rain.

I was shaking, all confused and lost. Every spot where I could shelter in was taken. Every animal looked at me with weird faces, I tried to smile back but it was hard.

"Mommy, he's naked!" The little tiger said as he pointed to me who was freezing and trying to get some shelter.

The mother tiger covered his eyes and glared at me. What was I doing wrong? I'm afraid to even ask for a spot now... I kept walking down the sidewalk. It started to thunder. I could see lightning happening already. Jesus christ, Is this karma? What have I done wrong?!

All buildings we're closed. I kept going deeper and deeper into the city. I kept walking down the sidewalk and I slipped, and fell to the ground and faceplanted myself to the ground.

I heard laughs coming from all around me as soon as I got up. I touched my nose and it began bleeding. I looked around me and people we're laughing isterically and pointing at me, I was embarassed and started to tear up. Why is this happening to me...? I was about to have a breakdown, I began running into an alley away from everybody else.

I was running inside the alley. I was upset, mad, confused, lost, I'm freezing and wanting shelter. I don't even know how to feel anymore.

I noticed a dumpster in the alley. It seemed like a good spot to shelter myself in. I heard towards it and opened the inside, It was filled with trash. I thought it would be empty, But I was wrong. I closed it and noticed the bottom of the dumpster seemed like a good spot to be in. I got down and crawled under it. I was finally, in a good spot to not get wet.

I was soaking, I was still freezing and shaking. Why are these town people so cold to me? Why are they so rude? Why am I being so emotional? I wasn't like this before. I just wanna be home. I wanna return back. I apologize for trashing the movie so much gods.

Please just...let me go back home...

I started to sob a lot. My nose was still bleeding from the fall. I don't know what to do anymore. After the rain stops. What am I gonna even do? I have no idea at all...

Down the alleyway there was seen a small fennec fox walking around. They we're carrying a bag with their hands while humming a tune. They seemed to be headed to the dumpster. The fennec fox arrived to the dumpster, he opened it and noticed how full it was.

He groaned and started to mash down all the trash from the inside. His ears picked up something in the process. He could hear crying coming from somewhere. He finished mashing the trash from the inside and placed his bag in there and closed the tray.

He kept hearing cries and he was curious to know where they we're at. His ears picked the cries coming from under the dumpster. He crouched down and saw me crying.

I noticed him and started to panic, I began to shake even more, scared he's gonna hurt me.

"Hey are you alright? What's wrong?" The fennec fox was about to crawl inside but I was too scared to even try to get near him. His voice was super deep and scary.

I was still crying, not wanting him to be near me.

"Come on, I won't hurt you. I wanna help you little guy." The fennec fox smiled.

I still kept crying, looking at him with tearful eyes.

The fennec fox reached out his hand for me.

"I promise." The fennec fox still smiled, assuring his words.

I knew I had no other choice but to trust him, I don't have any plans or ideas where to go. I don't know how to feel or react anymore. I felt abandoned.

I quickly crawled to the fennec fox and hugged him tightly, crying hysterically on his shoulders.

"Shhh...shhh, It'll be alright..." He rubbed my back and attempted to calm me down. He noticed my nose was bleeding and pulled out a tissue. He passed the tissue through my nose and cleaned up all the blood. He hugged me and rubbed my back more again.

It stopped raining. Then we both crawled out of the dumpster. I got up and noticed, I was the same height as the fennec fox.

"What's wrong, why are you crying?" The fennec fox asked me with a kind tone.

I was about to speak, but upon speaking. My word's we're broken and I could barely talk properly. My voice was the voice of a child. In my mind I was saying the correct words, but my mouth said otherwise...am I really...really a child? Was I born today...? What's even the age I'm at right now?

"I-I'm lost...I'm confused...I don't know..." I was still tearing up a bit, but the fennec fox cleaned my tears away with his fingers.

"I see. Look. Do you know where your parents are at?" He asked me.

I thought about my parents now. I realized...If I tell him I died...he won't believe me...If I tell him...I'm actually a human. He'll just burst out laughing and hurt my feelings even more. If I tell him, the truth...will he even believe? Sigh...I have no choice, but to tell him later.

"I...I don't...know" I sighed and looked down.

Suddenly another fox was heard coming down from the alley. But this fox was taller and his fur was all red.

"Finnick, what the heck have you been doing?! I've been waiting on the van for ages! You're gonna catch a cold you didn't bring an umbrella. " Nick was scolding Finnick, until he noticed Finnick was trying to comfort me.

"I found this lost young wolf under the dumpster. He needs our help Nick he has no parents." Finnick asked him.

"Of course I'm going to help him. As a ZPD cop not a single animal will be left harmed!" Nick smiled.

But I was still shaking all soaking wet and scared. Nick headed over to me and asked me a question.

"Hey buddy, are you okay with coming with us?" Nick crouched down and looked at me with a smile.

"S-Sure..." I responded back.

"We're gonna get you cleaned up and some new clothes. And we will find your parent's alright?" Nick noticed I had no clothing as well, he quickly grabbed me from the ground and I started to panic.

"Don't worry, Nick won't drop you." Finnick chuckled.

"What's your name little guy?" Nick asked me while holding me in his arms.

"O-Omid...Del Valle..." I sniffled, a few tears streamed down my face but Nick cleaned them up.

"You're in good care alright? You'll be in good care with me and Finnick. I can't wait until you meet my wife!" Nick stroked my hair and smiled.

Nick and Finnick began walking down the alleyway while Nick hold's me. I was feeling much better now.

I guess I should calm down now, I stopped shaking and crying. I don't know who these guys are but, I trust them. I noticed the badge on Nick's chest. I was curious to ask him now.

"W-What's that badge for...?" I poked his badge and asked in awe.

I was still irritated by my voice, I basically sound like an adult inside my mind and a baby on the outside.

"I'm a cop. A friendly cop." Nick said and smiled.

"T-That's cool...!" I smiled back and complimented him.

"Thank you hehe. We're almost at the van now. Once we get there, Finnick will drive us to my house and well will comfort you and attempt to contact your parents." Nick said.

"Judy's gonna get excited seeing you brought home a child." Finnick chuckled.

"Oh yeah, my wife is crazy with kids. She's going to be really happy to see you." Nick tickled me a bit and I giggled and smiled.

I was feeling happy I got rescued by these friendly foxes. I still, am confused thought. I'm not sure If to tell them the serious truth about me, or...let them find out about it. Well, they won't know where I am from anyways...they don't know everything in this world... but do they?

"W-Why are you guys...h-helping me so much? W-Why aren't you laughing at me...like everyone did w-when I fell down...Nobody e-even cared that I was getting humiliated, or g-getting wet or lost or even cared h-helping me out, I was scared to ask for help- But nobody even bothered to help me e-either! I-I'm scared...t-this town is scary..." I covered my face inside Nick's shoulder, trying not to cry.

"Look. I'm not sure if you know about this but the town is a bit on edge right now. Everyone on the town is going through economical problems for some reason and we are investigating it right now. I know you're not from here, but. The town's people are kind and nice. But right now, they are not in the best mood, and I'm sorry for the impression they've given you okay? Don't listen to them right now. But sooner or later, they will give you a good welcome. We want you to be happy here." Nick patted my head and rubbed my back, assuring my safety.

"How old are you anyways, Omid?" Finnick asked me, but I didn't know what age I was.

"I don't know...Is that bad...?" I frowned and sighed, still confused about my existance.

"No, It's not. Don't worry. We can find your documents with Judy's help. She knows mostly every single animal in this world by now." Nick smiled.

But do I even have a certificate? If I don't, what am I going to even do? I don't know my age, where I was born, my parent's, my life. I just began a new life here, waking up in a grassy field in the middle of nowhere. I just...want to wake up right now, If I am in a nightmare...I want to see my friend's again, I want to see my mother, my brother...I miss my best friend. Why do I lose everything I love? I can't love anything, If I love something...It gets taken away from me...

But anyways, The way they're treating me, It's like if I was a child...I want to tell them to stop, but I can't help it...I feel like...I'm starting to feel like, If I was a child again and I kinda like it. Is this my new life now? Am I going to have to live in here forever? I still have these few problems...but right now, It's not the right time for me to do anything. I need their help right now, and I should take it.

 _Chapter 4 END_


	5. Chapter 5 - Getting Help

***Authors Note***

In response to **Pride Keeper's** Review; I'm sorry I didn't think about that! I'll get to fixing that soon, you're right about that! Thank you for notifying me, sorry I'm not perfect when it comes to writing, but I appreciate the review and I'm glad you told me. Thank you very much and I'm happy you're enjoying this so far ^^.

 ****UPDATE 11/28/2016 ** I've fixed it now! Thank you for your patience.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - Getting Help**

Knowing the fact that I've been turned into a talking wolf, is pretty hard. I just want to wake up from this cruel dream already.

The three of us arrived to Finnick's van. Finnick opened the door on the back for Nick and headed to the driver's seat.

Nick went inside with me. The whole place was messy, dirty and pretty unsanitary. Do these two foxes ever clean up themselves?

"I'm gonna find you some clothes." Nick finally put me down and went around to find me some clothes. He's so kind and generous. I guess It's his job anyways.

I walked to a window and tried to see from it, but I barely could. I was so small it was hard. I jumped and I still barely could.

"Oh, here let me help you." Nick noticed my struggle and pulled up the seat from the floor. I was sitting at the very top and I could see from it now. The world of Zootopia.

It was really beautiful I will say that. I never got the chance to see the movie. Since I got killed or put to sleep or something, and somehow ended up in this dream realm.

"Omid, come here." Nick called me to him.

I looked at him and he had a towel and some fresh new clothes for me. I headed to him and he started rubbing the towel over me. I coudn't help but smile.

"Feeling less cold now?" Nick patted my head and smiled.

"Yup." I tried to stay positive and smile at him.

"I'm glad. Do you mind If I can, put your clothes on?" Nick said as he grabbed a shirt, pants and some underwear and placed it on his arms.

"I-I don't mind..." I nodded and wagged my tail.

Nick was happy with my response. He then pulled down my loincloth from my waist and I was extremely embarassed that I had to cover my face. My whole masculinity was just nothing at this point. Being revealed like this is embarassing, but I'm just a child, It doesn't matter anyways.

Nick grabbed me and pulled me up and I could feel him putting the underwear on me. I stopped covering my face and saw I had some white briefs on.

"These are Finnick's clothes, the only ones I found that would fit you. You're going to look like him for now!" Nick chuckled as he began putting on his black bowling shirt with a red stripe and his olive shorts.

I looked a bit like Finnick now. His clothing was pretty nice I will say that.

Nick grabbed me once again and he sat down on the seat, placing me on his lap while I look at him.

"So how are you feeling right now? Better?" Nick asked me.

"I'm okay. I'm happy you've been helping me out." I smiled at him and wagged my tail, everytime I was happy I apparently I wag my tail. I've really turned into an animal.

"I'm surprised you know a lot of words. Most cubs I've seen can't even say a whole sentence correctly." Nick patted my head.

"I don't know my age still..." I sighed.

"I understand. How did you end up in Zootopia anyways?" Nick asked me another question.

"Woke up in a grassy field in the middle of nowhere, I don't remember anything else before that. I was lost. And scared, I glanced over this city, and headed to find some help but...nobody even bothered to help except you..." I looked down and frowned.

Nick rubbed his chin. It seems like he's thinking a bit about this.

"Are you sure it was on a grassy field? You just woke up there with no memory at all from the past?" Nick asked again.

"None." I responded back with all honesty.

"I see. I can understand. Also by the looks of it. We're almost home now." Nick stopped rubbing his chin and said as he peeked through the window.

"...Do you have any kids?" I asked him out of curiosity.

"No I don't. I can't have kids either sadly." Nick sighed and said.

"Why not?" I raised an ear, even more curious than before."

"My wife is another species, you can't have kids when you're both different species." Nick patted my head.

I wonder what species his wife was. She seems really nice by the way he describes her.

"Nick. We're here." Finnick's deep voice could be heard from the front.

"Ah, guess this is our stop." Nick said as he grabbed me once again and opened the doors. He jumped out and put me on the ground. He closed the doors and headed over to Finnick.

"I'll be heading off now. Take good care of Omid alright Nick?" Finnick put his fingers on his eyes and pointed at Nick with a glare.

"He's in good hands and you know it. He even looks like you now." Nick chuckled.

"That's cute." Finnick smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Anyways, see ya buddy. Don't get into any trouble now." Nick smirked at him.

Finnick rolled his eyes and stepped on the gas, thus leaving the area.

"Where is he going?" I asked Nick. I didn't even get enough time to thank him for the help...

"He's just going to do his things now. He likes to be alone a lot." Nick said.

"Oh..." I said. I wanted to thank him for the help.

"Come on, let's head inside. I'm sure you're hungry." Nick said as he headed to the front door and knocked on it.

It was an average house as seen from the outside, two floored with a pretty looking front yard. It also had a greenhouse right next to it. This area seemed to look like a cul-de-sac by the looks of it.

The door opened and from inside a bunny came out and jumped at Nick.

"Nick! You're back!" She hugged him tightly and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"We have a little visitor with us too." Nick said as he looked behind him, I was behind his legs.

The bunny walked up to me and gave me a little hug.

"My name's Judy." She introduced herself to me.

"I-I'm Omid." I stuttered a bit, feeling a bit shy.

"Omid here has nowhere to stay, he said he woke up in a grassy field in the middle of nowhere. He has no memory of his past events. So I wondered if he could stay with us until we find his parents. Finnick found him under a dumpster trying to cover himself from the storm." Nick explained my story and asked Judy with a soft tone if I could stay with them for a while.

"Nick...of course he can stay! We'll find his parents indeed. No animal shall be left alone!" Judy gladly accepted it.

I was feeling pretty weird now, what's gonna happen If they find out I have no parents at all? They're gonna think I'm either fooling them, or some type of alien from another world. Which I am. What If I ask them what humans are? They'll just laugh.

That just crossed on my mind. What If I tell them I was a human? They'll probably burst out laughing. Ah...difficult choices.

"Indeed. Let's show you inside Omid." Nick said as he headed inside with Judy. I followed up behind him.

Their house was pretty cozy. I was standing in front of the entrance. In the middle was the living room. The kitchen was on my right, the second floor was to my left. This place was cute. I looked at their television, It was a plasma. I looked at the table and saw a picture of Judy and Nick when they got married.

"Oh this picture. It's when me and Judy got married." Nick noticed I was looking right at it.

"You're both cute together!" I said and smiled.

"Aw, thank you. You should come to the kitchen. Judy has made some food for us." Nick smiled and said as he walked towards it. I was right behind him and arrived at the kitchen.

"Here- let me help you." Nick grabbed me and put me in one of the chairs for me to sit in. I coudn't get up on it on my own since it was too tall.

"Enjoy eating boys, I'll help set up a room for Omid to sleep in. He has to be tired from going through all this." Judy said as she began hopping her away to the second floor.

When I think about it, I kinda have been tired. My eyes feel like they want to close any second, but my mind says otherwise. Child problems I say.

I look at the plates and it seems like she made some blueberry pancakes.

"These are so good! You should try them." Nick said while he was chugging down his pancakes.

I grabbed a fork and knife and started cutting the pancake. I grabbed a piece and took a bite out of it.

"Mmm..." I said in pleasure. These we're so good. I loved em!

"Seems like you love it. Haha, my wife is the best cook ever." Nick praised her cooking skills once again. He seemed to be in a really good mood today.

We both kept eating until the last bite. We finished eating and I got out of the chair. Nick grabbed the plates and began washing them.

I headed to the living room once again and looked out on the windows. I saw children playing outside. It seems like Nick lives in a friendly neighborhood.

Nick arrived into the living room now with a remove control.

"Want to watch TV with me?" Nick asked me, he seemed eager to spend time with me.

I nodded and headed over to him. He sat down on the couch and I did as well. I rested my head on his side. He put his arms around me comforting me.

He put on animated TV shows to watch and I caught my eyes on them. They seemed entertaining and interesting to watch. This all seems similar to the human world, but we're animals.

I feel really good right now. Despite not knowing who he is, he's been treating me any better than my own parent's ever had. Even his wife is kind enough to help me out. His friend is really kind... I'm starting to re-think everything now.

I'm feeling like Nick has never had a child of his own to raise, and he's always wanted to have one. And he's using his only chance with me now. I'm going to do anything he wants me to do, for rescuing me.

But now, a few hours had passed by.

I was already asleep on Nick's side.

Nick asked Omid If he wanted to eat, but he looked deep asleep. Nick chuckled and rubbed his back. It was night already and the clock seemed to mark _8:00 P.M._

Nick slowly grabbed Omid and got up from the couch. Judy was seeing coming downstairs.

"He's asleep?" Judy awed and smiled.

"Yup, we we're watching some cartoons while you we're searching upstairs for his parents." Nick said.

"Oh yeah! Right, I came down to tell you about that." Judy rubbed her head and sighed.

"...You found who his parents are?" Nick looked at Judy with a weird face.

"No, I found no match on any documents or registry. He doesn't even have a profile either." Judy said as she showed Nick the prints she took.

"That's odd..." Nick rubbed his chin while holding me.

"Nick...?" Judy wanted to ask him a question.

"...Yes carrots?" Nick responded back.

"If he has no parents and no home, do you think, do you think he'd want to stay with us?" Judy asked him.

"Are you sure we're ready for this? You know being a cop, takes away our time a lot." Nick asked her back.

"I'm sure we are. Haven't we've been getting ready for years to prepare as being parents? We even agreed on this a few weeks ago on adopting a cute baby but, Chief bogo gave us that case. We've been busy with that, yeah. But look at him, he's alone with nobody, he does not have any parents, he just randomly appeared to this world with no records. But, luckily we have today and tomorrow off." Judy said.

"..." Nick was speechless with nothing to say, Nick really was thinking about adopting him, but he was scared about the answer he would give him.

"Look, I'll always be here with you no matter what when raising him, you know that." Judy smiled.

"We're ready then. But, what if he doesn't want to stay? What if he says no?" Nick said as he began thinking about the possible outcomes of his choices.

"Then we'll let him go, and find him a new family. We can't force him to be with us." Judy sighed and said.

"I hope he's alright with this and enjoys being with us. I...I...want to be the best dad ever. It's been one of my dreams and you know it. Pretty sure Finnick was laughing at front of his van seeing how fatherlike I'm being towards Omid." Nick rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"You'll be the best dad ever, you are the best husband ever as well." Judy giggled and Nick blushed.

"Oh stop it carrots." Nick chuckled and blushed.

I yawned and stretched myself a bit on Nick's arm, still unawoken despite their long conversations.

"Let's take him to his room. I decorated it with the stuff you bought a while ago for our future kid. Luuuuckily you bought boy things." Judy giggled.

"Oh...right I forgot about that. I told you I wanted a baby boy and you agreed on it!" Nick rubbed his head and blushed.

The two of them headed upstairs together now, they made it to one of the room's and opened it.

Inside the whole room had a small bed in it, it had a carpet which was colorful and the walls was a light blue color. The windows we're right behind the bed and had some blue curtains. The room was pretty spaceous and had a few toys on the ground, a closet on the side and a drawer next to the bed.

Nick headed to the bed and placed me in it, and put the sheets over me.

"Good night, Omid." Nick gave me a kiss on the head and he smiled. Judy also gave me a kiss on the head.

Nick and Judy held hands and headed out of the room and turned off the lights. They closed the door thus leaving me sleeping inside.

I was in a deep sleep for a few hours. It seems to be _1:00 A.M_ already as seen from outside. I was having a dream, that slowly was turning into a nightmare.

* * *

I was outside in the woods. I was alone and only had a flashlight. I was trying to find my way back home but I was lost. I heard something growling in the woods. I pointed my flashlight behind me and there was nothing. I was still going through the woods by myself. I kept hearing the growls and I was so scared. Suddenly I heard one of the bushes move. I pointed my flashlight at it and a wild jaguar came out of it and tackled me. He pinned me down on the ground and I was struggling to get out. I tried and tried my best to free myself but the jaguar bit me hard in the neck.

* * *

I screamed at the top of my lungs. I woke up as soon as I felt that bite on my neck. I began sobbing, feeling scared from the nightmare.

Nick and Judy quickly opened the door in a dash. They both turned on the lights and they we're seen in their pajamas. Nick rushed to me and grabbed me.

"Shhh... did you have a nightmare buddy?" Nick was trying to comfort me, cleaning up my tears but I had no words to say at all. I kept sniffling and sniffling and dug myself inside of Nick's shoulder.

"It was just a nightmare, don't worry you're safe with us." Judy stroked my hair and rubbed my back. She hugged Nick and myself,  
calming me down a bit.

"You can sleep with us if you want. If it makes you feel any better." Nick offered me.

I nodded and clinged onto Nick. He turned off my room's light and closed the door. He was now heading to his room with Judy. Which was right around the corner. The three of us headed inside.

Nick placed me in the middle of their bed and he turned on a nightlight he had in the room. He shut off the room's light and Judy got into bed and placed the sheets on top of her and me before him.

"Good night Omid, and Nick." Judy said as she put her arms around me, comforting me and keeping me safe.

Nick closed the door and finally got into bed on the right side. He put the sheets around himself and wrapped his arm around Judy and me as well. The three of us sleeping together like a happy family.

I felt much better now. I love Nick and Judy. I lreally ove them now...like if they we're my parent's. They care so much for me and love me so much. I want to return the favor one day. I really do. I've been feeling happier around them. My day went from complete sadness, frustration and from being so miserable, to happiness and joy. Despite me being conflicted wheter wanting to go home or not, my choices, they've been changing as time has been going on. Tomorrow will be a fresh new day, and I'll see what it brings me.

 _Chapter 5 END._


	6. Chapter 6 - Will I accept?

**As of Chapter 6, Nick is now a deuteragonist.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 - Will I accept?**

 _Nick's POV..._

It's a bright morning out there. The sun is fully out. Nick yawns and stretches in bed. He notices Omid is clinged to his chest,  
sleeping peacefully like a baby in bed. Judy was starting to wake up as well, Nick noticed her and put his own index finger on his lip, telling her to not make any noise to wake up Omid.

Nick got up from bed and yawned. All he was wearing was some boxers and a sleeveless t-shirt. He headed over to his drawer and grabbed his usual clothing from it. He headed out of the room and into the shower.

He took his clothes off and took a clean fresh bubble bath. After a few minutes he was done, got cleaned up and dressed himself up.

He headed to his room again and Omid was still sleeping. Nick is really eager to ask Omid to be his son but he doesn't want to wake him up. Nick got out of the room and closed the door slowly.

He headed downstairs and grabbed the phone on the living room.

He started dialing on it and waited for the person he was dialing to pick up for a while. Eventually they picked up.

"What the heck do you want?" The voice said.

"Hey good ol' buddy. Mind If I ask you for a favor?" Nick smirked and chuckled.

"...Depends" Finnick groaned.

"Do you think, I'm going to be a good father?" Nick asked him.

"What do you mean Nick?" Finnick asked him.

"I'm wanting to adopt Omid." Nick told Finnick.

"But doesn't he have parents?" Finnick asked him.

"Judy already went through it. She called lots of people with similar names, asked around on the phone if they had a lost child, even looked up every single animals in the world's documents and still nothing. He really doesn't have anybody." Nick said.

"Hm...does he want to be with you?" Finnick asked.

"I haven't asked him yet. Once he wakes up, I want to... ask if he wants to stay with Judy and I." Nick sighed.

"Nick, as much as I hate you so much sometimes. You're going to be a great father, I'm sure of it. And If you need help with anything... _*sigh*_ ... I'll always be glad to assist." Finnick groaned.

"Ah, wait 'till daddy sees you he'll give you a hug." Nick smirked and chuckled, irritating Finnick once again, Finnick hangs up the phone out of annoyance and Nick chuckles even more. Finnick get's annoyed and teased a lot like a child by Nick.

Nick put the phone down and took a deep breath.

He hears some footsteps from upstairs. I think It's Nick's time to shine.

* * *

 _Omid's POV..._

I yawn and slowly open one of my eyes. I noticed I was in a giant large bed. I blinked twice and realized I wasn't in my room. I come to the realization that I am still in this furry world. I jumped out of bed and sighed.

I'm not home, I thought I was dreaming...but I'm truly...in this furry world. Ah...there's no hope anyways...

My ears picked up a computer that was near me, running and making noises. I look to my side and I see there's a page open in it, It was labelled "Documents."

My curious self decided to head over to it. I jumped and clinged to the seat. I stood in it and looked over the page. Document's of all the world's current inhabitants... I peeked over to the name's. I grabbed the mouse next to my hand and I scrolled over to the "O" section...

Lot's of people with different names, but not a single Omid was found...I knew it. But I suddenly I accidentally clicked on another letter, that letter being "K". My eyes quickly picked up at this animal named "Kevin Lobo". That was my best friend's name.

Could it be...? Not possible... I looked at their biography and nothing matched the Kevin I knew. Only matching thing was his name and last name.

Suddenly a knock was heard on the door. I gasped and covered my mouth. I jumped out of the chair and tripped, I landed on my back in pain.

The door opened and it was Nick. He saw me about to tear up once again, thanks to my fragile body and fragile emotions.

"Good morning- What happened!?" Nick rushed to me and he gave me a hug, he noticed I was laying on the ground nearly to tearing up.

"I fell on accident and hurt myself..." I sniffled.

"Shhh, It's okie." Nick grabbed me and he sat down, placing me in his lap, he rubbed my back slowly, calming me down.

Nick was so kind to me. My parent's never treated me like this before. I really want to return the favor to him one day.

"So...uh, Omid...can I ask you a favor...?" Nick was stuttering and sweating, Nick was about to ask a life changing question in just a few second.

"Y-Yes?" I responded back, I raised an ear all confused to why he was stuttering and sweating out of nowhere.

"I wanted to ask if. Omid...would you want to stay with Judy and me?" Nick took a deep breath and let a lot of air out.

He's asking me if I want to stay with him? Is he serious?

"Staying with y-you...?" I asked him.

"We both thought of- adopting you. We know you have no parents, no family, and no nothing, I know this has been quick. But...because of that- we just, we're wondering if- you wanted to be...our son...? You don't have to say yes if you don't want to..." Nick lowered his head, he was going to get an answer to his long-waited question in this very moment.

He really, wants me to stay with him...but I do have a family at home...my mother, my brother, my friends... But...when I think about it. My parent's never really have time for me...my friends...only care about me probably because my mother called them... Nick has been, actually taking good care of me...and he's been looking out for me a lot. Judy...is really kind and sweet...

Do I really want to stay the rest of my life with him? This is...just so sudden...but, let's use logic. I don't have anyone currently, I don't know how to go back, If I say my situation they'll say I'm crazy. But then again, I was getting tired of my usual human life...so...when I think about it now, should I start a new fresh life with my new parents? I'm gonna re-live my life as a child again. This is like a second chance...I'll- I'll take it, I'm not bothered by being an animal anymore anyways.

But, my time to answer is now. This will be the most life changing answer ever. And I know what it is.

"I- I want to stay with you." I smiled and looked at Nick while wagging my tail.

"You, really want to?" Nick looked at me with his jaws dropped.

"Yup!" I gave Nick a hug and giggled. Nick hugged me back and he started wagging his tail as well, Nick was extremely happy with my answer.

"I promise I'll take good care of you, son. I will forever protect you and be by your side no matter what. I-I'm really happy you want to be with us. You can call me whatever you want. If you want to call me Nick or Dad, I don't mind either one." Nick was still hugging me, he was about to tear up out of happiness.

"I...love you dad!" I rubbed myself on Nick and Nick was crying. He was extremely happy I accepted him as my dad. One day ago, he was just some stranger, and now he's my father.

He finished hugging me and I looked at him with a smile. Nick wiped the tears off his face and grabbed me.

"We'll need to take you to some appointments today alright? We need to get you your birth certificate, your vaccines and buy you some clothes you'd want. And food, let's not forget that! Today's the last free vacation day and we want you to be comfortable." Nick chuckled and stroked my hair.

I suddenly forgot Nick is a cop and so is Judy. They both said they needed to solve a case about _"economical problems"_. I want try to help them if they'd let me...

Suddenly the door made a noise, and Judy was seeing leaning on it.

"Oh- hey carrots." Nick blushed and was feeling embarrassed.

"You're such a dad Nick." Judy rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Congratulations, you're a mother now." Nick handed me to Judy, Judy was holding me now.

"Wait- what?" Judy gasped.

"Mommy!" I said as I wagged my tail.

"Ohhh...you are just so adorable!" Judy tickled me and I giggled.

"Look who's mother's instincts are on." Nick smirked and chuckled.

"Ha ha ha. I made breakfast for you boys, so come downstairs. I need to make some phone calls now." Judy rolled her eyes and said as she put me on the ground and started heading downstairs.

"Alright, alright. I'm sure you're hungry son, so let's go." Nick started heading downstairs behind Judy, I followed up behind him.

We headed towards the kitchen, Nick grabbed me and put me in the chair once again. My height was unbelivably irritating sometimes, I was practically the same height as Finnick. Speaking of Finnick, I want to see him again.

He was the one who found me in the first place, I never got the chance to say my thank you.

"Ahhh, bacon and eggs!" Nick smelled his plate and began eating it.

Isn't he basically eating meat and someone's elses children? _Well, anyways-_ I forgot we're both carnivores. Meat is our top prefered meals.

We both ate our breakfast for a few minutes, and eventually finished it. I jumped down and Nick once again, grabbed the plates and washed them up.

I headed over to the couch and sat down in it. Nick grabbed his phone from the counter and started dialing someone again. Now Nick is gonna do phone calls like Judy? They're both so busy.

Nick dialed up Finnick's number. He put the phone on his ear as soon as Finnick picked up.

"Hey Finnick. Do you think you could take me to the hospital and to the mall with Omid?"

"Of course Nick. But you're gonna pay for the gas price..." Finnick chuckled.

"I will, I will. Just come get us." Nick said and he hung up the phone.

I'm gonna see Finnick, finally! I want to get to know him more. His voice may be deep and scary but he's sweet, I can feel it.

"Finnick is gonna come pick us up any minute now. Are you excited to go out?" Nick crouched down and patted my head.

"I am!" I wagged my tail and giggled.

Spending more time with my new dad, is going to hopefully make me feel better.

Judy just came downstairs to check up us two.

"Carrots, I'm gonna go out with Omid, do you want to come?" Nick asked her.

"I can't, as much as I want you know I can't. Even if It's our free day today, you know how Chief Bogo is sometimes." Judy sighed, she really seemed like she wanted to come with us.

"I understand, I just wish right now we had more days off. I want you to spend time with Omid too." Nick sighed.

"We both do wish that. But I promise, next time I'll go, you two have fun thought, alright? And take good care of Omid." Judy headed over to Nick and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Judy gave me a kiss on the cheek too and patted my head. I smiled and giggled while Nick was blushing.

"I will. I'll always take good care of our son." Nick sat down on the couch next to me and turned on the television.

"I'll be taking care of the phone calls from our room. If you're both in trouble, always remember to call!" Judy said and smiled, she started to head upstairs now.

"We won't get into any trouble, don't be silly." Nick chuckled as he was changing the channels on the TV.

Looks like today, I'm gonna get another chance to explore the world of Zootopia. Despite the horrible first impression I got, I hope I'm truly safe with Nick. Another thing in my mind, that Kevin Lobo guy. They we're a wolf like me as well. They had my best friend's whole name. Their location said they we're living in Zootopia. That's something I should look out for as well.

But anyways, my new brand life, has just begun right now.

 _Chapter 6 END._


	7. Chapter 7 - Documents

**Chapter 7 - Documents**

Dad and I we're outside now, Finnick arrived after a few minutes of us waiting inside. I wonder why Nick called Finnick in the first place. I think It's because dad doesn't have a car. Hehe, Silly dad.

"Hey look, It's me!" Finnick chuckled as he got out of his van and patted my head. I looked similar to him, having his same exact clothes.

"Aren't you gonna drive?" Nick said and raised an eyebrow.

"Nah, you're driving. I'm tired right now." Finnick cracked his knuckles.

"Oh, Fine..." Nick rolled his eyes.

Finnick and I got into the drivers seat but went over to the seats next to it. We sat down and put on our seatbelts. Nick got in after us. Nick raised our seats so I could see out from the window.

We we're ready to go now. Nick started driving and headed down the road on the way to the hospital.

It was a nice ride. I was looking out the window the whole time. The world of Zootopia was like a regular human world, except it was... more different.

You could see some houses being completely open, some houses being small, some being enourmous. There was lots of house's were dad was living in. It was pretty neat since he lived in a cul-de-sac. After we we're out of the neighborhood. We're now in the city. Savanna Central a giant billboard said.

I looked over the giant buildings, all of the animals walking around the main center. It was a crowded city indeed. Lots of different breeds of animals, predators and preys getting along just well.

Nick drove all the way to the hospital. He parked the van in one of the parkings near it. It seemed to be full today but he was lucky to find that single spot before it got taken.

He turned off the van and threw the keys to Finnick. He catched it with his hands and put it in his pocket. He took his seatbelt off along with mines.

"Come on little guy." Finnick said as he opened the door and got out. I jumped along with Finnick and closed the door. Nick got out and closed the door as well.

The three of us walked to the entrance and got inside. Inside there was lots of children running around, crying, laughing, or just simply playing around. A milk bottle was about to hit Nick in the head but he ducked and dodged it.

"Yeeeeah... this is going to be a slight problem, looks like the line is gonna be long for us. I'm gonna go grab a ticket now, you two sit down while we wait." Nick sighed and headed over to the line.

Finnick grabbed my hand and dragged me over to one of the waiting rooms. This one was luckily empty, It was just me and Finnick in it.

We both sat down in one of the chairs. He looks over to me.

"You look pretty cute in those clothes." Finnick chuckles, his deep voice was a bit scary to me still.

"Ahhh.." I blushed and wagged my tail while smiling.

Finnick smiled. I thought it was a good moment to tell him my thanks, in giving me a second chance at life.

"Hey F-Finnick..." I said and stuttered a bit.

"Yes, little guy?" Finnick raised an ear.

"Thank you...for rescuing m-me...I-I'm happy you've g-given me this l-life...along with D-Dad and M-Mom..." I smiled and didn't know how to react, so I hugged him tightly.

"Dad, Mom? You mean..." Finnick gasped while he hugged me, eventually we let go of each other.

"Nick. And Judy adopted me." I said and smiled.

"Do you like being with them?" Finnick smiled back.

"I do! I love dad and mom!" I said while wagging my tail.

"Looks like I'm your uncle now." Finnick chuckled.

"U-Uncle? You're dad's brother?" I raised an ear and asked him.

"Nah, I'm kidding. Nick's my best friend ever since we we're little." Finnick said.

"Oh..." I responded back.

"Did you know I'm older than him?" Finnick smirked at me.

"You are?!" I gasped.

"Our height says otherwise, but I'm older than Nick by a few years." Finnick said.

"That's cool!" I said and wagged my tail.

"I'm glad to have found you. I don't know if you could have even survived being alone in this world. Not many make it this far." Finnick said.

Finnick sounded very serious about that, and I believed him. Dad told me the town was on edge, and weren't feeling friendly due to the economy falling recently, he said something is causing it to be like that. I'm glad the town did not do anything bad to me, all they did was treat me like garbage and humiliate me, luckily they weren't on an aggresive level.

The town seemed normal today as well, I saw their lives be normal and progress how they're supposed to progress always. Maybe today's one of those days.

"I'm happy y-you helped me through all of this. I really appreciate it." I smiled and wagged my tail.

"I'll always be there to help you. You're a sweet and smart kid. I like ya'." Finnick chuckled.

After a few minutes had passed, Nick arrived to the room with us.

"Hey there you two, having fun?" Nick said while he smiled at me.

"Ah, I was just talking a bit about us." Finnick smirked.

"Yup!" I smiled.

"The doctors we're kind enough to let us in first. So shall we head out then?" Nick crouched down and looked at me in the eyes.

"I'm ready dad!" I wagged my tail.

"Let's go then." Nick grabbed me from the chair and I held onto him. He was holding me and he walked out of the room with Finnick.

They headed over to one of the doctors on the front.

"Is your child Omid?" The doctor asked him.

"Yup. This is them." Nick tickled me a bit and I coudn't help but to giggle.

"Come right in." The doctor clicked a button and the doors in front of us opened. The three of us went inside and headed towards the hallways. The hospital was a huge place. It had several floors and several rooms. It was amazing to see different types of animal's walk around with their children.

A doctor was waiting for us from outside their room.

"Ah, right here Nick!" Nick headed over to the doctor, who was also a wolf like me.

"Aye, ma'am." Nick winked at her and greeted her.

"And this little cutie is Omid?" She said as she headed over to me and smiled.

"Yup. I'm here for his documents and his vaccines." Nick placed me on a bed and he headed over and sat down in a chair. Finnick sat down next to Nick.

"Alright. I'll start getting everything ready." The doctor said as she sat down on her desk and turned on her computer.

I was looking around and the office was small. I noticed they had lots of modern equipment. From a computer, to some weird crazy gadgets I've never seen before. And then, I suddenly peeked at the needles. I was, afraid of needles to death. I was starting to lose my happiness now. I was scared and shaking, I don't want to be near needles. Lord knows needles are my number one fear.

The doctor got up from her desk and headed over to one of the walls.

"Nick, mind getting Omid over here to measure his height?" The doctor asked for a favor.

Nick nodded and grabbed me from the bed, he headed over to the doctor and placed me near the wall.

"Stay still..." The doctor said as she pulled out a ruler from the ceiling, she started measuring my height.

"You're 2 feet tall." The doctor went to the desk and wrote it down.

"Yay..." I was still stuttering and shaking from seeing the needles.

"Now, come over here. We're gonna see how much you weight." The doctor asked for me to head over to her, and I did. I stepped on it.

"You weight 15 pounds. That's perfectly healthy!" The doctor said.

Nick sighed in relief.

"Now, we're gonna test your blood pressure." The doctor said, and as soon as I heard the word "blood" I flinched. I also had a fear of looking at too much blood, or bones. I found it disgusting.

I didn't want to go to her, I was too afraid and shaking. Nick headed over to me and grabbed me.

"Aw, are you scared?" Nick said, as he headed to one of the chairs next to her desk and sat down in it. He put me on his lap.

"A little..." I stuttered and was still shaking.

The doctor grabbed my arm and I closed my eyes, she put some weird machine, called a sphygmomanometer. She wrapped my arm around with it and turned on the machine. My arm felt weird and I was still shaking. It was quick althought. She checked my blood pressure with it and I was doing alright.

"And now, It's time for your vaccine. And I'm going to need a bit of your blood to run some tests." The doctor said as she grabbed one needle from her desk. I looked at it and I tried to jump off Nick's lap but he held me before I could get off.

"Nu uh, mister." Nick said.

"I don't want needle!" I was whining and trying to get off, but Nick was holding me with all his strength.

"I know you're scared son, but you need this. Don't look at the needles, look away. If you look at it, It'll only hurt more." Nick was trying to comfort me but I was only focused on trying to get out.

The doctor put the needle inside a jar and sucked up some vaccine from it, it appears to be the vaccine I'm going to get. The doctor was heading towards Nick now, I wanted to get out as soon as possible.

I was squirming around, trying to break free, but I was getting tired. The doctor grabbed my arm and put some rubbing alcohol over it. She pressed my arm while I was looking at her and said. "Take a deep breath and don't look Omid."

I was whining, breathing heavily... I don't want this, I hate needles!

"Don't look son, It'll only hurt more if you do..." Nick was still holding me tightly, advicing me to look away.

"Take a deep breath, because this needle is gonna go in." The doctor said as she finished putting alcohol on my arm.

I took a deep breath and looked away, like dad told me to do. The doctor put the needle and pressed it inside my arm, I was squirming around screaming and began tearing up, It hurts so much, I coudn't bear with it. Feeling that pointy metal inside my arm, It was hurting incredibly much I wanted it out. She finished putting the vaccine on me and took some blood out of me in the process.

I was whimpering and crying like a small child, all this pain... I'm going through because of the needle. She patched my arm up with a bandage. I coudn't stop crying over something as silly as this. I crawled up to Nick and faceplanted myself onto his chest, sniffing and crying a lot.

"Shhh, It's over now... see? It wasn't so bad...don't cry son. I'm here for you." Nick was rubbing my back and stroking my hair. He lifted up my head and cleaned up the tears in my eyes.

"I-It hurts..." I looked at him with puppy eyes, tears still streaming down.

"I know It does, but It's only temporary. Don't worry, you'll be much better now with your vaccines." Nick patted my head and cleaned up the last bits of tears I had. I stopped tearing up and rested my head on his chest.

"And I have everything done now. Omid is now registered in the main world's population, and he has documents now." The doctor said as she finished printing the papers. She grabbed them and handed them to Nick.

"Ahhh, we're done now?" Nick asked her.

"Yup, Omid is good to go now. It was a pleasure helping you out again. And take good care of your son alright?" The doctor smiled at him.

"I will. See you another time!" Nick got up from his chair, he held me onto his chest, and headed over to Finnick, who has been reading a magazine this whole time, waiting for us to be done.

"Before you go, here's a little gift for little Omid." The doctor gave Nick a lollipop for me.

"I'm sure he'll love it. Here you go!" Nick smiled and he raised my head up, he opened the lollipop and put it in my mouth.

I loved it! It was cherry flavored. One of my most favorites ever, I smiled and started wagging my tail, feeling happy once more.

Nick smiled at me and went with Finnick outside of the room, we started to head out of the building and went back to our van.

"I'll be driving now. We're going to the store now, right?" Finnick asked Nick.

"Yup. And then we need to go back home and prepare everything for Omid, before I head to work with Judy." Nick said.

Finnick opened the front door on his van. Looks like he's going to drive now. Nick went behind the van with me and opened the backdoor. He jumped inside and closed it. He placed me on the ground and he sat down in a seat. He looked at the documents on his hands and opened it. The van started moving now.

I noticed Nick was going to read the documents the doctor gave him, so I headed over to him and sat down on the floor next to him.

"So you're two years old and a half, as tested with your blood. You're really smart for your age." Nick revealed my age and patted my head.

I was two years old and a half only? I can't believe this. I was given life a day ago, but apparently I'm two years old almost three? My brain hurts now... but If that's my age, I won't argue with it. I'm still a bit shocked thought, two years old and I have the brain of a sixteen year old. As much as I want to act like a sixteen year old on the outside my voice prevents that.

"Omid Del Valle. You're two feet tall, you weight 15 pounds. You have no sickness, no diseases or anything. Your birthday is in December 11th." Nick was still reading my documents, he seemed really happy about this.

Interesting...luckily I have no diseases or anything, I'm glad for that, and so is dad. I'm surprised a single blood test can tell so much for someone. Either that, I hope this is all true. In the human world, you don't have those weird machines to even find out such things, like your age and birthday. But at least I have a profile now, like everyone else.

"Now, I must save this for your mom. She keeps records of everyone." Nick said as he put the documents under his seat.

"Where are we going now...?" I asked dad, I had no idea where we we're going to now.

"Going shopping for your food, clothing and any toys you want." Nick smiled at me.

"Yay!" I wagged my tail and Nick stroked my hair. I got up from the floor and lifted my arms up, wanting to be grabbed by Nick. Nick grabbed me and put me on his lap, he let me rest my head on his chest once again.

Dad is willing to buy stuff just for me now. He's so kind to me, in just two days, he's been doing all of this for me. He really does mean it when he cares about me. Why did I hate Zootopia in the first place...? I'm having a great time being here. I really love my new parent's a lot. I want to spend more time with dad and mom, but they have to go to work tomorrow...I need to make the most out of today, before they go because they're forced to...I hope, I hope they don't get as busy as mom and dad in the human world was. If they are really busy... I don't even know what I'll do anymore.

In the other hand, I hope I can help them at work one day, I hope they don't leave me home alone all day.

 _Chapter 7 END._

* * *

 ***Authors Note***

 **Hey y'all I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I just wanted to do quick news that I am finally in winter break and my birthday is this sunday! That's December 11th, just like Omid's. If you find any grammatical or spelling errors, don't forget to PM me them and I'll fix them. I'm always room to suggestions as well and I'd always like to improve! Anyways, thank you for reading I really do hope you enjoyed. And I better get happy birthday wishes! =w=**


	8. Chapter 8 - It's Shopping Time

**Chapter 8 - It's Shopping Time**

We have finally arrived to our next destination. It was the Zootopia mall. It was an extremely huge place, seems you could get easily lost in it, judging from the outside.

It's build was pretty amazing. The roof looked like it reached the sky, maybe to give space for some flight creatures. It had several ways to transport yourself on the sides.

Finnick parked the van in the front of the mall's entrance.

"You guys head on. I'll try to find a spot somewhere, If I can." Finnick groaned and rolled his eyes, seeing how every single spot was already taken.

"Alright, alright. Good luck with that." Nick's chuckled and opened the door, he grabbed me and got out of the van with me, closing the door on the way out.

The van sped up quickly and Finnick was seen trying to find a spot in the distance.

We both entered the store together, I quickly gasped as soon as I saw the inside.

"It's pretty neat isn't it?" Nick smiled at me as he noticed I gasped.

This place was pretty beautiful inside. It was very well decorated with plants, the stores we're organized and everything was just spotless.

It looked way better than the mall's from human earth. Human earth, still wonder if people know that exists...

Nick went to grab a shopping cart with a baby's seat from the entrance. He placed me in the seat and put on the seatbelt on me.

I giggled and smiled at Nick. Nick smiled back and patted my head.

Nick was pushing the cart towards a store that was about food. It was called Paw-Mart. Pretty cute for a store name, not gonna lie.

We went inside and I started looking around. It was such a neat place. We went around the aisles, we headed to the first one in the whole store. It was filled with ingredients.

"What do you like eating?" Nick asked me.

"I eat almost everything." I said and wagged my tail.

"If you want anything in particular, point to it and I'll grab it for you, okie?" Nick offered me and I nodded back at him.

Nick pushed the cart around, grabbing his ingredients for the food he eats. I pointed to some chocolate flavored frosting and Nick headed over to it and placed them in the cart.

Heading onto the second aisle, It was just breakfast food. I pointed to cereal boxes and bread. Those we're my favorite to ever eat.

Time passed by, we proceeded to go to each aisle and pick up something from each one of them. Eventually the cart was full and filled and coudn't carry any more.

Nick headed to pay for the food. He found an open one for small animals. He rushed towards it before anyone could.

The cashier counted everything he was paying, the final total rounding up to two hundred dollars. That seems like a lot... now I feel bad for asking for a lot of stuff...

He pulled out his wallet and pulled out a few 20$ bills. Nick was packed with money, seems like being a cop really pays out for him, but I still feel bad for asking a lot.

The cashier handed him his change and Nick smiled and greeted them goodbye. He headed outside of the mall, in which he found Finnick sitting in a bench.

"Oh Finnick, you're here!" Nick smiled at him.

"Yes, I'm here." Finnick said.

"I'm gonna take all of this to the van, where did you park it?" Nick asked.

"At the veeeeeeeeeeeeeery end of the entrance to the mall. It's pretty far." Finnick said.

"Ah... It's gonna take forever to put everything there and come back. Hmm..." Nick rubbed his chin.

"I can keep shopping for the things you need." Finnick offered him.

"For real?!" Nick said.

"Yes. Nick. Just take the key's and tell me what to get." Finnick said as he threw his keys to Nick, Nick got them in a pinch.

"Alright alright, here's the list." Nick pulled out a list from his pocket and gave it to Finnick, It was everything he wanted to buy for me.

Finnick began reading it and raised an ear.

"Wow." Finnick was amazed at how many things Nick wanted to get.

"I know I know, don't judge. I'll be back in a bit so take care of my baby for me, alright?" Nick headed to me crouched down and patted my head.

"Don't be so dramatic Nick, It's only for a few minutes." Finnick rolled his eyes.

"Haha, you know how I am. Anyways, seeya fellas.'" Nick pushed down the cart down the pathway to the entrance.

It was now just me and Finnick standing around, until a few seconds Finnick snapped out from his thoughts.

"C'mon little guy, let's head to a mall you'd like." Finnick grabbed my hand and held it, he began walking and taking me to another store.

We arrived to the store, It really catched my eye quickly. It was a toy-store for kids. Like in the hospital, children we're running around playing with the toys and the whole place was really loud and messy. The store itself was pretty big as well, lots of aisles. Seems like animals here love having children.

"Anything you want, just tell me." Finnick looked at me and said.

"Are you sure...this won't be a lot for you?" I asked Finnick.

"Oh I'm not paying for this, your dad is." Finnick chuckled.

My uncle was pretty silly. Uncle? I just called him uncle? I guess he's kinda like an uncle. Finnick is so nice, despite how bad he tries to act sometimes.

I started walking around by myself, looking at each variety of toys around. Finnick was looking around as well in the other side of the store.

It was weird being alone after a while. I feel pretty weird without Nick, I'm already feeling used to being around him all the time. I'm pretty dependant of others. Or maybe since I'm a child I'm really needy? Possibly.

A few minutes passed by and I was still looking for stuff I liked, and something caught my eye! I saw an action figure of a fox superhero on a top shelf.

I wanted to grab it but it was too high for me, even by jumping. Nobody was even around me to help me with this, except for someone in particular.

Suddenly a young teenager wolf was looking for the single action figure in this store of that superhero fox. This one seemed to be the only one in stock. He walked to me and saw me struggling for the toy.

"Oh thank you!" His voice was pretty intimidating, I backed away from him and he grabbed the toy from the shelf. He started to walk away with it.

"Hey! That's mine!" I called him out for it.

"Nope, It's mine now." The teenage wolf glared at me with a scary face, he seemed like he really wanted it.

"I was going to get it first!" I ran up to him and tried to jump to grab the toy. The wolf was only two feet taller than me.

"Back off squirt, It's mine!" The teenage wolf was starting to get angry, I coudn't stop bothering him for it. It's not fair he grabbed the toy I was trying to get!

I kept jumping and he woudn't let me get it. So I had no option to do. And I got angry back. I bit his leg and he whined and dropped the toy. He pushed me off and he rub his leg, I left a pretty big mark on it.

"Why you little..." The wolf clenched his fists and he started walking towards me. I was shaking and scared seeing how he was getting closer to me each time. I closed my eyes, shaking knowing I'm going to get the biggest beat up of my life...

But that did not happen...before the wolf could punch me, he was held back by Finnick. Finnick pulled him away from me and slammed him on the ground.

Damn, Finnick was extremely strong!

Finnick twisted it more and kept shoving his face on the floor.

"Don't you dare him." Finnick was angry at him, but Finnick knew he coudn't hit a kid or he'd get in trouble.

He was protective of me indeed, Finnick knew Nick would get angry at him if something happened to me. Thankfully I didn't get the beating and he rescued me.

"I was j-just getting MY action figure!" The wolf was whining now, no longer acting like he's the strongest.

"I saw it first and I was going to get it! I coudn't reach it and nobody was near to help me, I thought you we're gonna give it to me but you're selfish and took off with it!" I said the truth about him.

"You shoudn't even be in a kids store either, scrub. I'm gonna let you go, but If you dare touch him again, I will end you." Finnick threathened him and gave him one last arm twist, the wolf was about to cry but Finnick let go of him.

The wolf got up and began crying, running away from Finnick.

"You're awful!" The wolf cried and yelled to Finnick as he headed out of the store.

Even If he was about to hit me in the face, I feel a bit bad he's the one crying now. But serves him right for stealing my toy. I was still sitting on the ground. Finnick headed towards me and hugged me.

"Sorry about that..." Finnick apologized for leaving me alone.

"It's okay..." I hugged him back.

"I'm glad he didn't lay a finger on you. I really am." Finnick said.

"I bit him...to make him get away but that made him angrier." I frowned.

"At least you defended yourself. It's all that matters." Finnick patted my head.

"Oh there you boys are!" Nick said as he spotted them from the entrance.

"We'll be there in a sec." Finnick headed with me to his shopping cart in the other aisle. It had a few of the toys Nick wanted to buy for me.

Nick walked to us and he grabbed me.

"Missed me?" Nick stroked my hair and chuckled. I wagged my tail and nodded and stuck my tongue out in joy.

"Is there anything else we're missing to buy?" Finnick asked Nick as he kept pushing the cart to pay for the stuff.

"Oh, just clothes. You still know he has your clothing." Nick said as he looked at me who was still wearing Finnick's clothes.

"Right." Finnick said.

Nick payed for everything Finnick grabbed from the store. It wasn't a lot this time. He grabbed a few bags and placed them in his arm.

We headed out of the store and went to the next one, which was the a kid's clothing store. This store was much smaller. It was more filled with variety than space.

He placed me on the ground now.

"Look for any clothes you like and bring them to me alright? I don't know what you'd like so you have to pick the stuff you want now." Nick patted my head.

"Okie dad!" I said as I began walking down the shoe's section. Finnick was seen leaving the store in the background but Nick sat down on a seat.

I was at the shoe section and saw some black shoes I really liked. I grabbed the box and headed to dad and gave it to him.

"These will look so cute on you!" Nick smiled at me. I only blushed and decided to look around for more stuff I liked.

I looked at a few shirt racks and picked up a lot of t-shirts I liked, most of them being the color black, blue or red. I grabbed them and headed to dad once again.

I gave him the shirts I wanted to bring along. I eventually gathered everything I wanted for about about an hour. The outside seems to be a bit darker now, looks like we've been shopping practically all day.

"Do you want to wear something new?" Nick asked me.

"I do." I said as I looked at my clothes.

"Let's go to the changing room then son." Nick said as he started walking towards it, which was at the end of the store. I followed up behind him. I was a bit nervous at a lot of animal's we're there changing their clothing.

"W-What If someone sees me naked daddy?" I said and stuttered a bit, I always liked to have my privacy.

"They won't baby, I'll be guarding the door." Nick assured me as he opened the door and stood in front of it. I got inside and he closed it, still standing in front of it. Nick placed a black shirt with a wolf logo in the middle of it. He also placed some black long jeans and my favorite black shoes.

I grabbed them and I started taking my clothes off, I was fully unclothed now only being in my undies. I put on the shirt, the jeans and my shoes and looked really different now when I looked at the mirror in front of me.

I wagged my tail and smiled, I looked pretty cute for a young wolf. I really am enjoying being an anthro animal after all, I regret ever trashing them when I was a human.

"Are you done?" Nick asked me.

"Yes dad!" I said and he quickly opened the door.

"Awww, aren't you adorable?!" Nick awed and rubbed my hair.

I giggled and smiled, dad think's I look good and If I do, It means I do.

Together we both finally headed to pay for everything. Nick grabbed the bags and I noticed he was filled with too many bags to carry.

"Let me help!" I asked and offered dad to see If he wanted some help.

"But this is too much for you." Nick said.

"Pwease?" I put on my puppy eyes, I felt bad making Nick buy all of this for me once again.

"You're such a sweety. If It gets too heavy, tell me okay?" Nick handed the clothing bags to me and I grabbed them. I held them and they weren't heavy at all. I'm satisfied I can at least help him with something.

We headed out of the store and we're at the main mall now, seems like everything it starting to close down and all the animals inside are leaving.

Eventually we arrived at the exit and Finnick was parked in front of the mall, waiting for us to arrive. He was asleep in his seat,  
since we took a while to come back.

Nick knocked on the window and Finnick jumped, grabbing his bat quickly but lowered it as soon as he noticed it was Nick.

"Silly." Nick chuckled and all Finnick did was scoff and groan.

"Idiot." Finnick started up the van and opened the locks. Nick opened the door and went on the passangers seat with me, he placed the bags on the seats behind him along with me.

He put the seatbelt on me and he patted my head and smiled. It was pretty dusk already and the van's lights turned on.

Nick started dialing on his phone, calling someone in particular.

"Hey carrots, we're going to be home in a bit. Done anything good for dinner?" Nick licked his lips, looking real hungry indeed.

He kept talking on the phone with her, all I could hear we're bits each time. I was distracted once again, seeing the beautiful ambient of Zootopia.

We we're out of the parking lot now, and on the main road. Out of the windows you can see lots of houses with beautiful lightnings and decorations with their lights, It was nowhere near being christmas. But it seems like they like being colorful. The forest's we're also pretty on the nights. The road was quiet pretty often, not many cars passing by.

Looks like another day is about to end soon, dad mentioned today was his last free day. He said he wanted to spend as much time possible with me before he heads on back to work. Now, I don't want the day to end anymore. Once we get home I want to talk a bit more with dad and make him happy. Who knows the next time I'll see him if he's going to become a busy person, just like my real parents.

I've always wanted to have a normal family that spent time with me...they've been investing their own vacation on me. I'm so grateful for it because again, I've always wanted to have a normal family to have. Most of my life I've been pretty alone and lonely, up until I met my best friend who went missing, god damn it. I have to stop thinking about my human life, It's not here anymore. this is my new life now.

I'm an anthropomorphic wolf with great parents who love and care for me no matter what, they accept me for the way I am, a crybaby moody child. My mom always told me to suck it up when I cried, and my younger brother never really wanted to spend time with me anyways. But I have to be honest with them one day. They need to know the truth about me, and to see. If they'll even believe me. I'm staying here forever regardless, nothing will ever change my mind. Hopefully.

 _Chapter 8 END._


	9. Chapter 9 - Will they believe me?

**Chapter 9 - Will they believe me?**

Finnick arrived to Nick's residence by almost at 8 P.M. I was laying down in the back, up until I noticed Nick started to get off the van. I got up and looked at the window. We were back home now.

Nick opened my door and grabbed me as usual, and placed me on the ground. Finnick opened the van's back doors and Nick headed to the back and started taking the bags and placing them on the front.

"I'll be heading off now. As usual take good care of Omid, alright?" Finnick looked at Nick with a death stare.

"He'll be alright, don't worry." Nick patted my head and I smiled.

Finnick pulled up the window and he started steping on the gas, as usual he sped off to the distance, thus leaving the area.

Nick and I walked to the front door and knocked on the door. After a few seconds Judy opened the door and quickly hugged Nick.

"I've been waiting for you all day." She gave him a kiss on the cheek, Nick blushed and giggled.

"I got everything for our baby. He's vaccined and has his documents now." Nick said as he looked at me with a smile.

"I made you guys dinner, so when you're finished come eat! Let me help you with your stuff." Judy smiled and grabbed some of the bags from the ground.

Nick grabbed a few of them as well. I noticed I was the only one outside now, so I decided to grab the least heavy bag possible. I went to the living room and placed it there.

"Oh thank you for helping!" Nick smiled at me and I did the same. I went outside again and grabbed another bag, taking it inside once again. Eventually all of the bags we're inside. Judy started unpacking all the groceries Nick bought and started putting them on the kitchen.

I went over to the kitchen as well to eat. I was pretty hungry after all. Nick saw me struggling to get up and grabbed me and placed me on the seat, as usual. He resumed to unpacking all the bags.

Time to open the plate. And when I did, I was about to faint. She made some chicken with rice for dinner, one of my absolute favorites. Still wonder how animals still eat each other in this world, but I can't complain. Human's do the same with animal's as well, can't help how delicious they are. That sounds wrong? A little.

I finished eating after a few minutes. I'm extremely full, about to blow up now. I jumped down from the seat and noticed Nick was done with unpacking. He went to the kitchen and sat down on his chair and started eating from his plate.

No idea what I'm gonna do now, so I went off to the living room and sat down on the couch. I began thinking and thinking. Should I be thinking right now?

Should I tell him about humans now? Should I not? I was thinking to myself now.

It's really unnerving being here without him knowing where I'm truly from. Has he even questioned the fact I was not even registered on the world's documents despite being 2 years old?! Christ. I'm a kid with a scientific brain. Not that scientific, but you get what I mean. This is really odd.

Another mystery is how I even died. I don't remember anymore how I even died. Where am I at? I start questioning things again, but I can't just stand around with doubts and questions in my head. Maybe. Maybe Nick knows something. I should get ready for this.

I'm gonna tell him I was a human. I'm going to do it.

On the background you could see Nick was washing our plates now, Judy was still working on the kitchen.

I know Nick is going to come here once he's done, so I took a deep breath and sighed.

I'm hoping, he believes me. If he does not, I don't know what I'll do.

Nick finished washing the dishes and instantly looked at the living room, I was sitting there with my eyes closed. Still thinking to myself.

"Looks like you've fallen asleep." Nick chuckled but noticed I opened my eyes.

"Dad." I said, as I opened my eyes.

"Hm?" Nick sat down next to me, putting his arm around me.

"Can I tell you something?" I looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Go ahead son, you know you can." Nick said and smiled.

"Dad, I'm a human." I said it, I finally said it.

"A human?" Nick raised his ear and eyebrow.

"Yes, a human. I'm a human, or was a human before dad." I still looked at him directly to his eyes.

"You're silly." Nick giggled.

"But I am!" I said.

"Where did you hear that myth?" Nick said and chuckled.

"It's not a myth! I really was a human! Why do you think I just appeared out of nowhere? Because I died before and I got re-incarnated as this! Can a two year old child know all of this knowledge but you can't?" I kept trying to convince Nick that I was a human, but the more I tell him the more he laughs.

"Pfffffft, hahahaha! Did you watch something this morning without telling me? Silly son." Nick kept laughing and wiped a tear off his eyes, he sighed still giggling a bit.

"Why can't you just believe me? I really was a human...dad..." I was hurt now. My own father laughing at my very own eyes about me.

I've had enough now. That was the last straw for me. I thought, I thought he'd believe me...but instead, he laughs.

"You're so silly." Nick was still laughing. He was about to pat my head again, but I jumped off the couch.

"You're horrible! You don't even believe in your own son. I thought I could get help from you, but **I WAS WRONG.** " I yelled out with tears in my face, I headed to the door and pushed it open. I started running away before Nick could stop me.

"Wait! No!" Nick yelled out, but he was suddenly stopped by Judy.

"What happened?" Judy asked Nick.

"Omid, ran away...and I need to get him." Nick was sweating now.

"Why did he run away?!" Judy gasped.

"Because...I laughed at his story. I think that upset him.

"What even was his story?" Judy raised an ear.

"He claimed he was a human before, explaining how he even ended up in here and I'm thinking he's saying a joke so I laughed." Nick frowned, realizing his mistakes.

Judy gasped and slapped Nick on the cheeks.

"Ow!" Nick said while he rubbed himself.

"That's for laughing at our son! Joke's or not. Even thought that sounds ridiculous, you should always believe in your children no matter what!" Judy was scolding Nick now.

"I'm sorry..." Nick lowered his head.

"It's fine. Let's go get him. It's dark outside and we don't know what could happen to him. And you better apologize to him once we find him." Judy glared at Nick.

"I will. Come on, let's go get him. He went to the right so this shouldn't be hard." Nick rushed outside with Judy, Judy locked the door and started sprinting with Nick.

* * *

I was by myself now. I was still running out in the dark. I don't want to see Nick anymore. He disgusts me now. The one person who I thought I could trust, hurting my feelings like this and laughing at them. So much for trusting.

I was getting tired of running now, all I have are tears in my face. I don't know what to do now. Should I just stop here, and rest? In the middle of the street?

I noticed a familiar van in the distance, It was parked in the sidewalk. It was pretty dark so I coudn't tell who was there. I walked slowly and arrived to the van.

Suddenly I noticed there was someone inside who I knew. I scratched on the door and backed away, as a small fennec fox opened it with force with a baseball bat in his hand.

"Oh my god, Omid!" Finnick jumped out and hugged me.

"Finnick..." I said with a frown in my face.

"Why are you crying? What happened?" Finnick wiped them away and was concerned.

"Dad..." I was sniffling.

"What did Nick do?" Finnick asked me.

"He laughed at me..." I was still sniffling.

"Why did he laugh?" Finnick asked me again.

I didn't respond. I was too scared to tell anyone else.

"I won't laugh. I promise. I'm here to help you buddy." Finnick hugged me tightly again, trying to comfort me.

Maybe, I can trust Finnick. Maybe. He was the one who, found me in the first place.

"I told dad the truth about where I'm from...and he just laughed." I said and sighed.

"Where are you from? Again, I won't laugh." Finnick smiled.

"I used to be a human before, and Nick won't believe me. And you probably won't either. So, It's whatever..." I sighed.

"I. I believe you." Finnick said.

"Why?" I asked him. I'm pretty sure Finnick didn't believe me at all and was just trying to comfort me, I'm not stupid.

"You told me you had no parents right? And you just woke up in the field in the middle of nowhere? It's logical enough to see, why you we're a human before." Finnick said.

"What are humans then?" I asked him.

"I can't, exactly say what they are. But from reading the old books at the library, human's are the counter-part of anthropomorphic animals, well. It was what it said. Correct me If I'm wrong then." Finnick smiled.

"Ah, you're right." I said, I stopped crying now knowing someone at least understands me.

"Look, I'll always believe you okay? Come on, you should get some rest now." Finnick opened the doors behind the van and he headed to the back with me.

We we're both now sitting on the back. Suddenly we could hear Nick's voice from the distance and we saw him rushing to us with Judy.

I noticed them and hid behind Finnick. Finnick saw Nick was almost here and got up, grabbing his baseball bat.

"Finnick!" Nick said in relief, until suddenly. Nick was knocked out unconcious on the ground.

"Christ Finnick!" Judy gasped, seeing Nick on the ground.

"That's for hurting Omid's feelings!" Finnick threw the bat back inside his van.

"Dad!" I noticed him and gasped.

"You didn't have to go that far." Judy sighed.

"No father should make fun of their children's story." Finnick growled.

"Is he gonna be okay...?" I was a bit worried, despite hating his guts right now.

"He'll wake up in a few minutes." Finnick said and assured me. Judy instantly went and hugged me without saying a word.

"Mom...?" I hugged her back.

"I know why you ran away, there's no need to feel upset now. Because I believe you as well. And Nick does too, he just does not how to express it." Judy rubbed my back.

"Mom..." I was about to cry now. Was me running away a good idea? I don't think it was. I just felt so conflicted, and confused. I'm surprised they both believe me, despite my story sounding bizarre. I'm such a child on the outside sometimes, I can't help it.

"It's okay. We're here for you, baby." Judy was still hugging me, ensuring my safety once again.

I felt safe now. I should really not let my emotions take over me like this.

"I'm sorry, I ran away." I lowered my head, feeling a bit ashamed.

"Don't worry, you're not in trouble at all." Judy smiled.

"Aah..." Nick was rubbing his head.

"Look who's awake." Finnick glared at Nick.

"Ah, it hurts." Nick complained about his headache.

"Stop whining and apologize to your son, now." Finnick growled.

"Relax Finnick, you did knock him out pretty good." Judy scolded Finnick a bit.

"No, no It's okay." Nick got up and took a deep breath.

Judy stopped hugging me and got out of the way, so Nick could apologize now.

Nick went over to me and crouched down, looking at me directly in the eyes.

"Son." Nick said in a tone, where it sounds like he was about to cry.

"Yes...?" I looked at him with a bit of glare.

Nick hugged me with force, and started to cry.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry for hurting your feelings. I didn't mean to." Nick was crying now, the guilt can be heard coming out of his mouth.

"..." I was speechless. I didn't know how to react to this. He's crying, again.

"You have all the rights to call me a horrible father. I shouldn't of laughed at you like that, It was wrong of me to do. I apologize. And If you can't forgive me, I'll understand." Nick sighed and still cried a bit.

"I. I... I forgive you dad. Y-You're not a horrible father." I closed my eyes and rubbed his back. I feel bad now, maybe I...maybe I overreacted a bit? I don't know. He did laugh at me for telling the truth.

"...I really am sorry, my son. I'll believe in you more from now on, but now we have to head home before It's too late. Papa has to work and mommy too, and you need your rest." Nick said while he rubbed my back.

"Okay." Nick let go of me and he wiped his tears away, feeling much better I forgave him for his rude behavior. I was nearly about to not forgive him, but I can't say no to that face. He is trying, his best to become the best father in the world.

"I can take you guys home, It is pretty late." Finnick said.

"I'd love that." Nick got inside the van with me and Judy.

"You'll still pay for the gas." Finnick smirked.

"I will." Nick chuckled.

"Alright, buckle up." Finnick got out of the back and headed for the driver's seat. He opened the door and closed it, stepping on the gas and instantly rushing off to Nick's residence.

Judy and me we're laying down next to Nick, we we're pretty tired.

* * *

After a few minutes, everyone arrived to Nick's house again. Finnick stopped the van and opened the doors from behind, Judy got up and went outside, Nick was about to get up until he noticed Omid has fallen asleep on his arm.

Nick awed and grabbed Omid with care, he got out of the van with him on his arms and went to the front door with Judy.

"Where's my money?" Finnick asked Nick.

"I'll pay it tomorrow, my hands are busy." Nick said and smirked, while he was holding Omid.

"Fine. I need to come here anyways. You already told me why." Finnick said.

"You better." Nick smirked at him again.

"I will. Don't worry." Finnick smirked back and raised his window up, stepping on the gas thus leaving the area one final time.

"He's asleep isn't he?" Judy awed, noticing Omid was deep asleep in Nick's arm.

"Let's head inside and place him on his bed." Nick said. Judy nodded and opened the door. She went to the second floor with Nick as well.

"Good night Omid. And good night honey." She gave Omid a kiss on the cheek, and then gave a kiss on the cheek to Nick.

Nick blushed and smiled, Judy went to their bedroom to sleep.

Nick opened Omid's room. He placed Omid on his bed and gave him a good night kiss on the forehead. He looked at the clock and noticed it was midnight. It was extremely late and he needed his sleep.

"I love you so much, and I'm glad you we're able to forgive me. I still apologize for being rude earlier. Have a good night's sleep." Nick whispered and went out and closed the door.

I jumped up as I heard the door close. I was too tired to see everything properly, but I noticed I was in my room. I smiled and fell back asleep.

Looks like I'm in my room huh? Ah, dad probably carried me all the way here. It is pretty late after all, my childish body needs It's rest.

But now I remember my parent's are going to work tomorrow, I hope they come back early. Will I have to wait all day for them? I hope not. But anyways I should stop thinking about that so much, If they adopted me they better give me the attention I need.

I get desperate when I'm not loved. And I wonder what they'll think about me now. We still haven't fully discussed about my situation being a human in the past, there wasn't enough time to give a proper explanation, but by tomorrow I better explain it more.

Dad mentioned humans being a myth, so now I'm aware they all know what human's are. But will they still love me for the way I am and accept me? I'm still unsure on that part.

 _Chapter 9 END._


	10. Chapter 10 - The Case Begins, Horribly

**As of Chapter 10, Judy is now a protagonist.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 - The Case Begins, Horribly**

The sun was bright and shining early in the morning, kids we're outside and playing with their friend's in the neighborhood. You could hear birds chirp as well. Today marked another day in this new born life.

I yawned and rubbed my eyes. My ears twitched and I opened an eye. It seems that I was in my room. I stretched myself and jumped out of bed. I looked at the clock in my room and it was almost noon. Did dad forget to wake me up today? I shrugged and went to my door.

I opened the door and saw dad's room was open. I headed inside and nobody was in. The room was completely neat and clean, nothing was out of place and the floor was neatly cleaned. Did he do all of this yesterday, or today?

Now I was curious, is he even home to begin with? I got out of his room and closed it. I went downstairs slowly and I saw nobody was in the living room. I peeked to the kitchen and nobody was there, I knocked on the bathroom. No response at all.

Suddenly I heard the doorbell ring. My ears raised up. I slowly walked up to the door and peeked through the little hole. There was Finnick.

I jumped and unlocked the door. Finnick opened the door and saw me.

"Oh, sorry! I came a little late." Finnick said while scratching his head and holding a small bag on his hand.

"Finnick?" I said while looking at him and raised an ear.

"Hm? Are you wondering where your dad is?" Finnick said.

I simply nodded, but I know he's gonna say he's at work. Isn't he...

"He's at work with your mom, he asked me to babysit you until he get's back so no need to worry.

I knew it, I remembered yesterday he told me his vacation ended, dang it. Not even mom is here to spend time with her own son. But I need to be babysat? I guess. But I feel like I can be fine on my own.

Sigh, I shoudn't let this get into my head so quickly, Finnick is here anyways to help.

"Did you just wake up?" Finnick noticed my eyes had dirt under them.

"Hm!" I nodded.

"Are you hungry?" Finnick also asked me.

"Yeah..." I said and rubbed my stomach.

"Luckily, I brought something to eat for you." Finnick gave the bag to me and I grabbed it.

"For me?" I raised my ear and looked inside of it.

"Yup! I brought some chicken and fries for you. I already ate so don't worry about that." Finnick smiled at me, I didn't know how to thank him properly so I gave him a hug and wagged my tail.

Finnick chuckled and rubbed my back, shortly after I let go. I went to the living room and sat down on the floor, placing the bag on the coffee table. I pulled out everything from it and began eating, Finnick headed to the kitchen and looked at a note in it.

He grabbed it and the note was everything Finnick needed to do for me.

'Remember to feed Omid three times a day, give him a shower. I don't think he's showered in a while so go ahead and do that for me.  
Watch him at all times. Keep him company. Play with him.'

Finnick rolled his eyes and tore down the note and threw it on the trash, he already knew what to do and didn't need Nick telling him how to take care of someone.

It seems today is going to be a long day, hopefully it won't take my parent's the whole day to come back. I feel like today will be a really good day thought. Nothing bad is gonna happen.

* * *

 _Nick's POV..._

The whole ZPD office was loud and full of noises. The wolves were singing, the polar bears were playing wrestle and the lion's are watching a video on their phone's. Until after a few seconds.

"Everyone! Be quiet and sit down!" Chief bogo pushed the door open and smacked a ruler on the board.

Everyone was now in place and sitting quietly. Looks like Bogo ain't in a good mood today.

Nick and Judy we're on their usual spots, sitting down and paying attention on their seats.

Bogo began talking and told everyone what to do for the day, let's make this faster alright? Every single one of the cops we're told what to do except for Nick and Judy who we're the last one's as always. The office was now only left with them three remaining.

"You two." Chief bogo looked at them directly in the eyes.

"Yes Chief!" They both said at the same time while putting their hand on their head, doing the salute.

"I have a very special and important case for you two now. It's the case about the economical problems of Zootopia, and I need you two. My best cops to help put an end to this." Chief bogo said.

"Aw, just for us?" Nick chuckled.

"Shut it Wilde. Not in the mood for your stupidity right now." Chief Bogo yelled at Nick.

"Jeez, alright." Nick rolled his eyes and shrugged it off.

"As you we're saying...?" Judy said while looking at Bogo.

"As I was saying. I have a case for you two. Recently I've found out about a mad scientist out here, that's causing our economy to drop down. They've been stealing money from people's bank accounts and using it to his experiments. How people are allowing him to do this? It's not known. But their experiments are pretty illegal you know. Haven't been able to track them down, or hear anything about them. But last time it was heard that their recent purchase is somewhere in Savannah. Someone who looked shady passed by there. If you guys could find it as soon as possible, and put an end to their plots. You'd do this town a great favor. I'm counting on you two for this." Chief bogo was explaining the case to them.

"We got it Chief. How much time do we have for this? Judy asked him.

"Before the town goes into chaos. You've seen how the town is right now? The faster you do this, the less angry they will be." Chief bogo pointed to the window outside, people we're already rioting in front of the mayor's place.

"Oh geez, got it." Nick said and gasped as he looked outside.

"Here you go." Chief pulled out the documents and handed it to Judy.

"Thank you, Chief. We both will make sure to put an end to this as soon as we can. Any particular reason why you chose us as well for this?" Judy asked Chief Bogo again.

"You two are my best cops! Jules and Nick!" Bogo smirked at them.

"Jules?" Nick raised an ear.

"Uh, Judy. Yeah Judy. My bad. I'm not thinking straight." The chief laughed and apologized for his mistake.

All Judy did was roll her eyes and sighed.

"Anyways. Go on, scram. I'm gonna supervise on the newbies now. Our newly signed cadets." Bogo slammed the door open and left the area.

"He just called you Jules!" Nick snickered and tried to hold his laugh.

"It wasn't funny. It was more, weird than funny. This is the first time he mistakes my name." Judy facepalmed herself.

"I'm sure he just did it jokingly, no need to worry carrots." Nick got up from the chair and Judy hopped out after him.

The two of them got out of the office and we're greeted by Officer Benjamin Clawhauser.

"Judy! Nick! Hello!" Clawhauser waved at them.

"Hey! We need one of the keys for a car please." Judy asked him kindly.

"Got your case already?" Clawhauser asked them.

"Yup. We're going to Savannah right now to check it out." Judy said.

"Is it about the economical problems? Or a different one?" Clawhauser asked them as well.

"Hm. Looking at the documents we don't have any suspects yet. But, we do have the location of the person who sold some items to them. In a store called Grabn'go" Judy opened the documents and looked through everything.

"If Bogo gave you it, he must trust you guys a lot." Clawhauser said.

"We are the best cops in the whole city, aren't we?" Nick said and smirked.

"You guys are! Haha!" Clawhauser smiled and began eating a donut from his counter. He grabbed one of the keys and threw it to Judy.

"Thank you Benjamin. Take care!" Judy said as she began hopping away from the building with Nick, Clawhauser waved them goodbye.

The two of them walked to the parking lot now, they pressed one of the buttons on the keys and a car honked their horn. The two of them got inside of it, with Judy being the driver.

She turned the car on and stepped on the gas, quickly leaving the area with Nick.

* * *

After a few minutes, they arrived to Savannah City, the city full of desert dwellers and animals. Nick was looking around on the window and saw Grabn'go was located right across the street, inside an alley.

"This is it carrots!" Nick pointed to his right. Judy went onto that direction and stopped the car, she parked it a few blocks away from the store and civilization. The whole street was deserted and nobody was seen in sight. This place was truly shady.

"Watch the car alright? Lock yourself inside and don't let anybody in. This place looks super fishy indeed." Judy took off her seatbelt.

"Go it!" Nick said and saw Judy getting out of the car. She locked the doors on her way out.

"I mean it Nick. Don't open for anybody. Or else." Judy was serious about this.

"Jeez, I won't." Nick groaned.

"Alright. I'll be going now." Judy started hopping her away to the shop, leaving Nick alone in the car.

Nick turned on the radio and started listening to it. He put on the pop station and started jamming inside.

Judy went inside the shop, and there was a few people inside. She went and looked around for an employee.

An old lady was seen outside of Nick's view. She was walking around with a cane, looking like she was about to fall down. Nick noticed her and looked at her poor defenseless self. Hiding her face with a hoodie and her skin shaking each time she took a step.

Nick was feeling a bit sad for her, she didn't have anybody to help her walk.

 _'Nick, you need to stay inside. Don't do it.'_ Nick was saying to himself, he knew if he didn't listen to Judy. He'd be in trouble.

 _'DO IT. SHE'S A POOR OLD LADY.'_ The other side of Nick kept telling him, Nick shaked his head and rubbed it.

"God damn it. I'll do it. I'm gonna regret this." Nick opened the lock and got out of the car, he went towards the old lady and helped her walk to the other side of the street. Luckily there was no cars passing by.

"Oh my. Thank you, young man for helping me." The old lady thanked Nick for the help.

"No problem Miss! It's my job to help you!" Nick rubbed his shirt and smiled.

"Nobody would ever help me, so I have a reward for you, young guy." The old lady said.

"No need for the rewards. Seriously, I do it for free." Nick said.

"Please take it...I feel like, I bothered too much being helpless." The old lady said, looking down on the ground.

"Uh, Ah. Alright. Fine." Nick said and shrugged.

"T-Thank you." The old lady began looking through her purse, but she immediatedly stopped and smacked Nick in the head with it. Nick coudn't react fast enough to avoid that.

Nick was knocked on the ground unconsciously now. She threw the purse on the ground, revealing a brick inside of it. The old lady took her hood off and rubbed off the make-up from her face. The old lady was actually a crocodile with make-up on.

"Good work. Can't believe they fell for the obvious trap. Fools. The rabbit even told her to stay inside. Now take him down the sewers." A radio was heard from the crocodile's chest.

"I will boss, I will." His voice sounded deeper now, he was pretending to be an elder all along. He grabbed Nick and went towards the street's sewer. He opened it from the outside and threw Nick down, someone was already down and catched him for them. The crocodile got inside and closed the sewers, beginning to climb down now.

* * *

 _Judy's POV..._

Judy was at the manager's office with the store owner, fully tied up with rope on the ground next to the door.

"So, what's his name?" Judy asked the manager. They we're a weasel.

"I'm not telling." The weasel glared at her said.

"If you don't tell me, you'll be heading straight to jail. Mr. Tripp." She looked at his name tag.

"I can't go to jail without commiting a crime." Tripp growled at Judy, trying to break free.

"Let's look at your logs then." Judy said as she began walking her way to his desk.

"You can't do that! It's invading privacy!" The weasel accused her.

"Hiding something it seems? It's not invading privacy when you won't answer a cop's questions." Judy said and smirked.

"Illegal, I tell you!" Tripp yelled at her.

"Let's look at this now." Judy turned on his computer.

"You're gonna get arrested by your own chief for doing this!" The weasel was still accusing Judy for invading his privacy.

The computer turned on, and the wallpaper of it. It wasn't something ordinary. It was more like, perverted.

"EW!" Judy quickly pulled a tab open to get it away.

"I told you so!" Tripp growled and blushed, feeling embarassed having a wallpaper like that.

"Hm. The tapes." Judy opened one of the bookmarks. It was all the recording's from the camera's on the shop.

"NO! He'll kill ME!" Tripp yelled out.

"Oh? That's him?" Judy said as she looked at him. It was a giant lion with a green tuxedo on.

"N-No! Damn it! Yes..." The weasel groaned, giving away his position.

"What's his name?" Judy asked him.

"I don't know it." Tripp lied to her.

"Say it. Or I'll delete everything in your computer, except for this." Judy selected almost every single file in it.

"P-Please don't!" Tripp cried out now. His computer meant everything to him. He can't afford to lose all those pictures of him.

"Then say it. I'll give you to the count of three, you're wasting my time now." Judy said.

"Stop it!" He yelled again.

"3..." Judy said.

"Please..." He kept yelling.

"2..." Judy said.

"Enough!" Tripp said.

"1..." Judy was about to click the delete button, until...

"IT'S KEVIN. His name is Kevin." He finally spilled his name.

"And his last name?" Judy demanded it.

"He doesn't have one." Tripp said.

"Are you sure?" Judy was close to deleting everything now again.

"I'm serious! Look." The weasel tried to pull out a receipt from his pocket.

Judy got out of the seat and went to him and pulled it out. His last name was crossed out with a pen.

"When I handed him it to give his signature, he crossed out his last name and just left after paying. I looked at his credit card name's on the store's bank account and all it said was **DARK INDUSTRIES.** I'm assuming that's his company or something." The weasel said.

"Company eh? So you don't work for him?" Judy asked him.

"'Course not! But he did threathen to kill me if I revealed him, and I did! SO NOW. I'm gonna die!" Tripp was about to cry now.

"You're not dying at all, because this is all I wanted." Judy smiled at him.

"Why?" He asked her.

"He's a criminal. He's causing problems in this city by stealing money from people's bank accounts." Judy went to his computer once again, and began searching for his bank account.

"But did he just not give me money?" Tripp was confused now.

"Check again." Judy opened his bank account, and he had the exact balance of 100.00$

"He scammed me! How? I had thousands!" He growled.

"Exactly. Now do you understand? He goes around stores, buying stuff and stealing money from them using some weird gadget or something which somebody sold him. The person who sold it to him and himself are going to jail. This is why we're looking for him to stop him." Judy said.

"I do. Sorry for, getting angry and stuff." Tripp sighed.

"No problem. If you spot him again, be sure to tell me." Judy got off from his desk once again, and untied him.

"Alright, Officer. Just, scram now. I'm embarassed you looked through my stuff." Tripp rushed over to his chair and sat down on it. Closing every tab Judy had opened.

"I'll regret that decision indeed." Judy facepalmed herself.

"Okay okay, cya! Go go! I'll holler if I see something fishy" Tripp demanded her to leave.

Judy rolled her eyes and walked out of his office and looked at the store which the employees we're all on the ground unconcious.

Long story short, Judy asked each one of them for the manager and nobody except one of them told him where he was hiding.

She went out of the store and looked at where the car was at. She noticed the door was open.

"Oh god." Judy ran all the way to it.

She looked outside from the car and Nick wasn't found inside.

"God damn it Nicholas Piberious Wilde! I told you not to get out! You better not be exploring around!" Judy was angry now, the key's we're also missing for the car. Nick had them and she couldn't go anywhere now.

Suddenly her ears picked up some noises. She looked at the left side of the car and saw a purse on the ground, she heard it vibrate pretty loudly thank's to her ears. She opened the purse and there was a giant brick inside, and a half cracked phone.

"Did someone just steal a lady's bag and put a brick inside of it? I doubt Nick could had done this." Judy picked up the phone and it was vibrating for charge, It was about to die out. She was about to call Nick from it but the phone had died as soon as she started dialing.

"Dang it!" She threw it and it landed in the sewer's cover. She noticed how the lid was a bit out of place and she went towards it.

"I swear to god Nick, If you went under here." Judy mumbled to herself while opening the lid.

She looked deep down inside, It was completely dark inside. She pulled out a small pocket lamp from her pocket's and turned it on. Pointing it towards the bottom, she began climbing down the stairs, on her quest to find Nick now. She began thinking, If Nick was safe, or if he was looking for someone, or even if he got kidnapped!

 _'Nah, I doubt it. Nick knows how to take care of himself, and has always been curious.'_ Judy said on her mind.

"Wait 'till I get you Nick, you are going to get a big scold from me for not listening. Judy mumbled to herself again, thus the chapter ending right here.

 _Chapter 10 END._


	11. Chapter 11 - Kidnapped

**Chapter 11 - Kidnapped**

 _Nick's POV..._

The whole area was dark, the lights we're turned off. Nick has been unconcious for a few hours now. But until now, he started to open one eye slowly. He looked around to his area and noticed his legs we're tied into a chain, he tried to move his arms but they we're also tied into some chains. His tail as well. Nick also noticed he wasn't in his uniform anymore, and he was just in his tanktop and boxers. Nick was actually chained up inside a basement.

"W-What the hell...!" Nick mumbled, attempting to get out.

Suddenly a light turned on, and the door opened. There was a ladder right next to the door. Nick looked straight into the door which was heard being unlocked. The door opened and two crocodiles we're seen inside, with a bat.

"Well If It isn't police officer Nicholas Wilde." One of the crocodiles smirked while smacking his bat slowly onto his hands.

Nick glared at them, still finding a way to get out.

"Don't even try it fox. The boss will be here soon to deal with you." The other crocodile glared at Nick. Nick was not intimidated by any of them.

Eventually the boss arrived. It was a giant lion with a green tuxedo. Now Nick was intimidated by how strong the lion looked.

"You..." The lion went over to Nick and stared at him deeply in the eyes.

"The heck do you want?" Nick looked at him back with a glare.

"You know what I want." The lion cracked his fingers.

"I don't know what you need, and I am NOT giving you anything." Nick growled at him.

"You don't know? You really don't know? It should be obvious." The lion chuckled.

"No. You aren't being helpful." Nick said.

"You're the reason this whole town is collapsing." The lion accused him.

"ME? IT'S **YOU.** " Nick was starting to get irritated now.

"No. I am not the bad guy you're looking for." The lion said.

"Clearly you are. You hit, tied up and stripped open a police officer. That, is against the law!" Nick was now accusing him for his crimes.

The lion reached onto his shirt pocket, he pulled out a picture of Omid.

"Why... Why do you have a picture of my son?!" Nick gasped.

"Your son, is the reason this town is like this." The lion accused him once again now.

"You're ridiculous. How can he be the reason for this?" Nick scoffed, rolling his eyes in the process.

"Because I. Brought him to this world, to kill him and use him for experiments." The lion said.

"You don't mean..." Nick's eyes widened, Nick knew the answer he was about to get.

"Humans are real. And I managed to summon one. You understand? I've been looking for him this whole time, and thankfully you found him." The lion smiled at him.

"Ridiculous you are. That's not how it works." Nick said.

"You believe those books on the library? Are you serious? YOU are ridiculous." The lion laughed at Nick.

"I chose not to believe your foolishness for this. My son may be a human, but you sure as hell did not summon him!" Nick said and growled.

"Oh but I am his creator after all, giving him life and such'." The lion smiled.

"That's not how it works!" Nick said.

"I don't care. Now. You're going to be a nice fox, and give us the kid. If you want this town to be out of harm." The lion threathened him.

"Over my dead body." Nick growled, trying to pull himself out. But It was not working.

"Fellas. Do your job." The lion snapped a finger. The two crocodile's went to Nick and their smirks widened.

The two of them started hitting Nick with their punches, using Nick as a punching bag. They punched a tooth straight out of him, giving Nick a black eye and a bunch of bruises.

The lion snapped a finger once again. The crocodiles retreated back to their positions.

Nick was panthing, gasping for air. Nick was completely bruised now.

"Now. I'm gonna say this again. Give us the kid Wilde. And you will get out of here alive." The lion pulled out a knife from his back.

"I'm not giving you anything. You understand? He's not causing any problems. You are the one causing problems, using illegal technology to summon things from another dimension. What is wrong with you?!" Nick coughed, throwing up a little bit of blood.

"Now you believe me huh? I had help from it. And It worked. And I want what I brought here NOW. That ain't yours." The lion demanded once again.

"You are horrible... You are not touching him ever. I won't let you. I will protect him no matter what. Take me. TAKE ME. Instead of him, take me INSTEAD. Just let him live happily!" Nick said.

"Sadly, he is not worth of value. Not being useful to society, appearing out of nowhere and expecting people to help him. Psh, It's better to put him down." The lion chuckled.

"He is worth a lot, don't you DARE say that. He will grow up to be a fine young man, I will raise him to be a great man. He won't turn out to be hideous like you. Nope. Won't do it. You're not hurting him EVER in your life. Gonna kill him for experiments? Go to hell." Nick glared at him.

"Alright. You leave me no other choice." The lion looked at Nick with a sadist smile. He started rubbing the knife over Nick's arm's and legs. Nick yelped and screamed in pain. The lion was giving Nick cuts and making him bleed.

"Grrra!" Nick was screaming loudly and yelping, not being able to tend his wounds now. He was breathing heavily and groaning in pain.

* * *

 _Judy's POV..._

"Hmmm...I'm almost there." Judy looked at some footsteps on the sewer's sidewalk. Her ears suddenly picked up screams of pain and agony.

"Oh my god...that sounds like Nick!" Judy whispered to herself, she knew now that Nick was in trouble. She calmed down now, and started panicking instead.

 _'God damn it Nick! Now I can't yell at you. But I still WILL! I told you NOT to open the door! This whole place is shady!'_ Judy was talking to herself on her mind.

She went to her pockets and quickly grabbed her walkie-talkie and started talking on it, dialing up the ZPD.

"Hello?" Clawhauser's voice was heard from it.

"Oh my god! Send back-up Claw. Please!" Judy was panicking.

"Judy?! Are you in trouble?!" Clawhauser sounded worried.

"Yes. But Nick is in trouble the most! Please send help, as soon as possible! And please call to the Wilde residence! Tell Finnick we're gonna get home late."

"Will do! It'll be there soon. Just- hang on!" Clawhauser said.

"Thank you. I'll try." Judy turned off the walkie talkie and started sprinting to the general direction where the screams we're heard.

She then took a turn to the right and noticed two crocodiles we're looking inside the windows of a basement.

"Oh god. He must be in there." Judy noticed them.

'What am I gonna do now?! Wait...the gun!" Judy noticed she had her gun with her.

Judy sighed. She barely ever uses this thing, but she knows If she does...

"Judy. Be strong. For the sake of Nick you have to do this." She said to herself.

 _'I know you don't like killing, but. If Nick is in trouble. It's the right thing to do. You trained to be a police officer anyways,_ _this job sometimes require to take it to the next level. Be strong Judy.'_ She was talking to herself on her mind, trying to calm herself down.

* * *

 _Nick's POV..._

Nick wasn't feeling anything anymore. Nick didn't scream anymore. He was fully hurt and his head was lowered down, suffering and suffering from all the bruises he's received. He was only bruised, nothing too big.

"We can keep this going all day Wilde." The lion put the knife up to his throat region.

"Kill me if you want. You'll regret it until the end of time. But you are never in your life touching my son." Nick growled at him.

"Stop acting tough buddy. I'm not killing you at all, just gonna give you a miserable time until you give us the kid." The lion was about to push the knife further until...

"BOSS. WE HAVE VISITORS." A gunshot went through the window, breaking it completely.

"Damn it. They found out. You idiots I told you to secure the area, now we're found! You two, take this!" The lion turned around from Nick and dropped some keys from his pocket. He threw the guns to the crocodiles and they grabbed it. The lion turned back and looked at Nick, not noticing his keys fell out.

"I'll give you a week Wilde. In a week, If you don't bring the child to me. Your whole family, friends, and this whole town will collapse and dissapear. Remember that Wilde! I'm giving you a week. You don't know what else I'm capable of. So don't take long alright? I'll be waiting for my reward. You better keep this between us. You reveal who I was, your whole life will be gone the next day. Now. Sayonara." The lion waved goodbye to him. He went up the ladder and left the area. Nick saw the keys and quickly thought of an idea.

A bullet was heard going into a crocodile. Screaming and pain could be heard from the outside.

"Who on earth could be here to rescue me?!" Nick mumbled to himself.

Nick looked behind him and noticed his tail, he spat on it as many times as possible. His tail was now slippery and he succesfully slipped it out of the chains. He used his tail to grab the keys. With his tail he placed the key on the lock's on his arms and opened it. His arms we're now free. He grabbed the keys now and took off the cuffs from his legs. Nick was now finally free, but in a critical condition. Nick was about to fall to the ground and cry, but he sucked it up. He went straight to the door. He opened it..

He quickly saw Judy struggling to get the crocodile off her, her gun was way in the distance and the crocodiles guns we're on the ground. The crocodile was choking Judy. Nick growled and with his last few energy left he ran and pushed the crocodile away, he grabbed the gun right next to him and shot him right in the stomach. Pushing him away and leaving him there. The two crocodiles we're now defeated. But their boss, has escaped and was not present in the area.

* * *

 _Judy's POV..._

Judy took a few deep breath's and then she saw Nick was half naked, with only his shredded tank top and boxers on.

"Nick!" Judy went to him to give him a hug, Nick turned around and smiled. He fell down to the ground before Judy could catch him.

"Oh god. Nick! Please! Wake up!" Judy gasped and was shaking him, she noticed he had lots of bruishes and was bleeding too much now.

"Nicholas! Please! Anyone! Help!" Judy started to cry. A bunch of voices could be heard coming down from the sewers. It was the whole ZPD.

"Judy!" Chief Bogo ran to her. But she did not respond.

"Oh god, Nick." Then an officer elephant noticed him, they grabbed Nick with care and Judy looked up.

"Judy, come on. Let's go now." One of the officers patted her back.

"B-But the criminals." Judy wiped her tears away.

"They're being taken care of now." Chief passed by and pointed to the officers who we're handcuffing and grabbing the hurt crocodiles.

"And Nick?! I can't lose him!" Judy panicked a bit.

"We're taking him to the hospital as soon as possible." Chief said trying to assure her.

"I don't even know what happened to him. He came from inside that room. And I just, I need to know what really happened once he wakes up. If, he makes it." Judy sniffled.

"We'll get to investigate that now. Just know, Nick will be alright. Alright? You know he's a strong man." Chief Bogo smiled.

"Please, let me go with Nick." Judy said.

"Go with him then." Chief pointed to the elephant who was carrying Nick.

"Thank you Chief. Hopefully, one of these two croco's is the mad scientist." Judy started to walk away from the area now.

"Yeah. Hopefully." Chief said.

The whole are was filled with police officer's everywhere, investigating every single bit of the area. Looking for clues and such.

Chief Bogo went into the basement area where Nick got out. He looked at some footsteps leading to a ladder. He knew this was needed for evidence so he took pictures of it and saved them, for future reference. He quickly opened a drawer in one of the dressers in the basement and cleaned up the footsteps before anyone could come inside. He sighed and put it back where it was, looking untouched. He noticed the ladder as well. He climbed it up and opened the trap door, he noticed there was someone inside the room.

"Shhh, don't tell you're disguised." The green tuxedo lion was hiding up there, trying to make an escape. Bogo winked at him and gave him some directions with his hands. The lion thanked him, opening one of the windows and Bogo knew he was taking too long here, so he closed the trap door and locked it.

Eventually a few officers went inside and noticed the place where Nick was being held captive. A bit of sweat and some minor blood on the areas. They began investigating inside now.

An officer was about to head up the trap door.

"I already checked. There's no one." Bogo said.

The officer noded and began investigating the whole bottom area instead. Bogo stayed near the ladder, like if he was guarding it with his whole life.

Something fishy, is going on now.

 _Chapter 11 END._


	12. Chapter 12 - Safe for now

**Chapter 12 - Safe for now**

It was a dark night, and Nick was all alone exploring the woods, completely bruised up and limping. Not a single creature was nearby.

"J-Judy? O-Omid?" Nick was calling out for Judy and Omid out in the open. Pointing his flashlight to each single tree. No signs of Judy was found.

Nick was shaking in a jacket, It was snowing and it was extremely cold out in the open. A car could be seen in the background smoking and burning.

"Judy?" Nick coughed. He was getting weaker each time.

"Come on, guys? Please. Say something!" Nick yelled their names more each time, still no response was heard.

Suddenly Nick noticed footsteps on the ground.

"Omid?" Nick saw the footsteps we're really small, It could not belong to anyone other than Omid.

Nick followed them, eventually the footsteps ended. Nick tried to look around and heard some munching sounds.

His ears picked up the sounds, and he kept going forwards. Up until he had to make a turn to the right, and as soon as Nick did...

He screamed out loud. He saw Omid being eaten by a nighthowler. And his vision suddenly goes to a blurr before he could see any more pain.

* * *

 _Omid's POV..._

"AHH!" Nick jumped up and screamed. He began gasping for air and panicking.

"Dad...!" I was sitting down on his lap and looked at him with my ears raised up.

"Omid...!" Nick looked at me straight in the eyes and he quickly grabbed me and pulled me for a hug.

"Nicholas." Judy was sitting down on a chair looking at Nick with a bit of glare.

Nick was laying down on a hospital bed after all. Nick chuckled nervously as he knew what Judy was gonna scold him.

"I know. I know what you're gonna say, and I'm sorry." Nick looked down and frowned.

"Oh silly. I don't care about that. I care more that you're alive and safe." Judy went to Nick and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Nick blushed and chuckled.

"Dad? Are you okay?" I looked at him with puppy eyes, I was worried for his sake and health.

"I'll be fine, I think..." Nick noticed his arms we're full of bandaids and his upper torso had bandaids as well.

"You've been here for a day and a half. You passed out fighting them." Judy said.

"Did they capture him?" Nick asked Judy.

"No, It turns out the two of them weren't the scientist, or the leader." Judy said and sighed.

"Darn..." Nick frowned but it was quickly faded away because I was rubbing myself on him.

"I'm glad you're awake dad!" I wagged my tail and smiled.

Nick smiled back and stroked my hair.

"I'm glad you're safe and sound. Where's your Uncle at?" Nick asked me.

"He went to buy some food for us!" I said.

"That's kind of him to do." Nick said.

"Mr. Wilde?" A nurse knocked on the door on their room.

"C-Come in." Nick said and had a slight cough from that.

The nurse opened the door and they went straight to Nick.

"You are free to go now Mr. Wilde. You're lucky to be alive. If you arrived a few minutes later than you should of, you would of died." The nurse said.

"I'm glad...I made it." Nick chuckled.

I gasped hearing that. Gosh dang, he is lucky to be alive indeed.

"We have your prescriptions and medicine for you to take for the next few days. In about a day or two you should be back in shape." The nurse said.

"Understood. Thank you doc." Nick smiled at them.

"It's no problem. You can leave anytime you want until tonight." The nurse smiled at him.

"Alright. We will leave soon. Thank you doc." Nick said.

"I'll leave you guys be now." The nurse smiled and said and went out the door to take care of the other patients.

"You heard the doc. You're gonna rest when you get home." Judy said.

"I will carrots. I will." Nick rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Alright. Then let's go!" Judy said as she grabbed me and put me down on the floor.

Nick jumped off the bed and you could hear his bone's crack, he hurt his leg in doing so.

"Gah!" Nick yelped.

"You need to be more careful silly, you jumped out." Judy chuckled.

"I know, I didn't know it would actually hurt thought." Nick groaned in pain.

"Do you want me to carry you?" Judy said and giggled.

"I'm good." Nick rolled his eyes again and laughed.

"I wanna know what happened!" I said as I grabbed onto Nick's arm.

"You're better off not knowing. It was pretty dangerous after all." Nick said.

"Oh..." I lowered my head and frowned.

"No need to be down sport, It was nothing too bad." Nick patted my head.

Is Nick is hiding something from me? Why won't he tell me what happened? Did I anger him? I just wanna know!

* * *

Eventually the three of them got out of the hospital. They we're greeted outside by Finnick who was parked in the front waiting for their arrival.

"Looks like you're alive after all." Finnick took off his glasses and lowered the window from his van.

"Luckily. Happy to see me?" Nick smiled at him

"No." Finnick said.

"Glad you're happy." Nick patted his head and Finnick growled.

"Just get in." Finnick glared at Nick and Nick smiled. He went on the passengers seat along with me and Judy.

I'm still thinking about what could of happened to dad. Does Finnick know? All I know is that Finnick got notified by Judy's chief that they we're in trouble and I was scared that I would lose them. But they're fine now.

"Are you hungry Omid?" Finnick asked me.

"A little." I said.

"Grab the bag that's on the ground. It's for you." Finnick said.

I looked to the ground and saw the same bag he bought yesterday. I grabbed it and began eating quickly.

"You seem to like that a lot huh?" Judy asked me.

"I do!" I said and wagged my tail.

"What are you feeding him Finnick?" Nick asked him.

"Chicken and fries." Finnick said.

"Ah, good." Nick crossed his arms and said.

"You don't believe me?" Finnick raised an eyebrow.

"I do silly." Nick chuckled at him.

"Just shut up or I'll punch ya." Finnick said and threatened him.

"You seem a bit more odd than usual Finnick." Nick asked him.

"It's nothing." Finnick groaned.

"Is it because I was nearly about to die?" Nick said and smirked at him.

"No." Finnick responded back.

"Are you sure?" Nick kept smirking at him.

"Yes! If anyone is gonna kill you. It will be me!" Finnick yelled at him.

I got scared from that and got closer to Nick.

"That's the Finnick I know." Nick said and laughed.

"Grr..." Finnick growled.

The van started up and the whole group began heading back to their home.

On their way back, they noticed a few riots going on the city.

"Oh god, what is happening outside? Shouldn't we stop that?" Nick said as he looked outside. There was a bunch of elephants marching and throwing toilet paper at some houses.

"We can't. You we're put on rest for this whole week along with me. Even if we wanted to, Bogo won't allow us.

"For real?" Nick raised an ear.

"Sadly." Judy sighed.

"Damn it." Nick growled.

"What's wrong dad? Why are you growling at the window?" I raised an ear and noticed him.

"It's nothing. You can resume eating." Nick patted my head.

"..." I was speechless yet again. I glared this time at Nick and kept eating.

Does he have a problem with me or something?! Does he not trust me? I can't see what's going on! He better not think I'm not suitable for these things just because I'm 2 and a half. Whatever. I'll find out soon.

* * *

A few minutes passed by, and they arrived at the Wilde residence.

"Now scram. I need to take care of some business." Finnick opened the lock's to their door.

"Business you say?" Nick raised an ear.

"Yep. I'm done babysitting little Omid aren't I? I'm gonna be late for the meeting." Finnick said.

"Sure. You're done, for now. Here's your pay." Nick pulled out a bunch of bills and gave it to Finnick.

"Good. If anything happens, holla at me still. Just don't call me for anything stupid." Finnick said.

"Will do." Nick got off the van along with Judy. I was still finishing eating up in the back.

"Omid! Come on!" Nick called for me.

"Oh. Okay." I finished eating up the last few fries left and I grabbed the bag and went to the passengers seat.

"I'll throw that away, don't worry." Finnick said as he saw the empty bag. I gave him the empty bag and waved goodbye to him, Finnick waved back and I smiled. Nick grabbed me and put me on the ground, proceeding to close his door.

Finnick instantly stepped on the gas and left the area as he usually does. Going to a meeting and such.

Nick was walking his way to the door, until he suddenly tripped and fell down.

"Dad!" I gasped as I saw him fall down.

"Gah...!" Nick yelped in pain.

"He needs rest now for real. Gotta get you to bed now." Judy said.

"Bed? Why not the couch?" Nick said and asked.

"Are you sure you wanna rest on that thing?" Judy asked him.

"I don't mind." Nick coughed and got up from the ground.

"If you say so, the bed is always free." Judy said.

"I know that sweetie, you should relax too. The day before yesterday It was a hard day." Nick said.

"Are you sure you won't need me?" Judy asked again.

"I'll help dad!" I yipped and raised my paw.

"Aw, sweetie. You're so kind." Judy patted my head.

"That's my boy. My little helper." Nick smiled at me.

His little helper huh? Guess I'm just a tool. Wait, that's a good thing! That means he loves me! Or does he? God damn, his actions this morning we're so concerning for me.

Judy opened the door and Nick guided himself and threw himself on the couch. Judy was exhausted, being through all that and staying a whole day in the hospital.

"I'll be going to sleep now, good night or day." Judy yawned and gave Nick a kiss on the lips. Nick blushed and gave it back.

"Ew!" I said as soon as I saw that. I was never a fan of love and it looked gross.

"Silly. You're gonna do it one day." Nick chuckled and Judy giggled. Judy went up the stairs now and headed straight for their room to sleep in.

"In your dreams!" I glared at him and tried to make an angry face but I couldn't. I looked too cute to be able to do that.

"You should rest too buddy. Or If you want you can watch TV. The remote is right on the table." Nick said and pointed to it.

"I'm okay dad, I wanna help you!" I said and wagged my tail.

"Do you mind bringing a pillow for me then?" Nick asked me.

"Sure!" I said and nodded.

I went to the stairs and began climbing them. I went to my room to grab my pillow since mom was already sleeping in his room and I did not want to wake her up. I grabbed it and I left my room and closed it.

Slowly I began climbing down the stairs and I heard snoring sounds. I went to the living room and found dad passed out in the couch.

I smiled and I put the pillow under his head, just like he asked.

Dad looked really cool with the bandaids on. It looked like if he was fighting someone strong. He sure is fit enough to survive on what he went through.

That reminds me. I should get the phone and call Finnick and ask him about what happened to dad. I never got the chance.

I look around the living room for the phone and I noticed It's high up on the wall. Of course, It is. Two feet taller than me. I jumped and tried to grab it but it was too much for me. I looked around for an object and noticed the other couch next to the TV.

I got up the couch and counted to 3. I jumped as high as I could and grabbed the phone from there, falling to the ground quickly.

Slowly I shrugged off the pain, and began looking for Finnick's number on the directory. Eventually I found it and dialed it.

The phone rung and rung... Few seconds later. I heard a deep familiar voice.

"What the hell do you want Wilde?!" Finnick yelled at the phone. I jumped and blinked a few times before responding.

"Finnick?" I slowly called for his name.

"Omid? What's up?" Finnick got calm now. He regrets yelling at the phone now, noticing it was me calling him.

"Can I ask you a question?" I said.

"Sure. What is it?" Finnick responded back in a soft tone.

"What happened to dad?" I raised an ear while asking him.

"I can't tell you." Finnick sighed.

"Why...? Dad won't tell me..." I frowned, I'm not giving up yet thought.

"Because you won't like what you'll hear..." Finnick sighed again.

"Please..." I had puppy eyes now. I was desperate for an answer.

"..." Finnick was speechless. Thinking if he should tell me or not.

"Please...?" I asked once again."

"Fine. Promise you won't tell your dad? Because if you do we'll both get in trouble." Finnick sighed and chuckled this time, he seemed fine with it.

"I won't!" I yipped happily.

"Alright." Finnick said.

"Yay!" I said and wagged my tail.

"Your dad got attacked and hurt by some bad guys. Gah, I don't know how to explain this well but, your dad was cut up, bruised and almost bled to death. He was being tortured basically, could not do anything to prevent it. Well, It's what your mother told me after all." Finnick carefully explained Nick's fate that day, without exposing anything too explicit for me. As much as he tried sugarcoating everything, he did not do it very well.

"Oh..." I stopped being so excited now. I kinda regret asking now, thinking how dad felt all that pain that day.

"But. I'm sure he'll be alright. Just give him a day or two for him to rest alrighty? Take care now. Anything bad happens just holla at me okay buddy?" Finnick's smile could be heard on that last sentence.

He really cares for me a lot. It's only been a week or almost a week? I don't know anymore. But it feels like, I've been living forever with them now. Dad. I love my dad a lot. He's the dad I've always wanted to have.

"I will! Bye!" I said.

"Bye." We both said and hung up our phones at the same time.

I put the phone on the coffee table now. I began thinking.

He got tortured? My god, his poor soul. Maybe... he was right. He's not supposed to tell me these type of thing's to me. It'll only make me sad and feel bad. I shoudn't feel sad or bad for this right? Oh god, what am I saying. Of course I feel sad and bad! He's my father. Gah, I need to suck it up as well. He's alive. Which is good. I don't want him gone so quickly, I've only been here for a week. I want to spend more time with him. He should take me, on his missions as well. I want to attempt to help him as well.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I let out a huge sigh and opened my eyes again. I have to distract myself now with something. So I grabbed the remote control from the coffee table and turned on the television, lowering the volume and sitting down at the bottom of the floor. I leaned back to the couch and put on some cartoons for me to watch.

I'll pass this day by distracting myself with television.

 _Chapter 12 END._


	13. Chapter 13 - Relaxing at Night

**Chapter 13 - Relaxing at Night**

Whole day passed by as soon as I noticed the window. I've been watching TV all day. I should consider going outside or something.

Haha! Nah. I can't. I don't know anybody in this neighborhood at all. I should ask dad about that one day. I'm sure he's gonna force me to go to school at some point. Even thought I won't like it.

I yawned and groaned a bit. My back hurts from laying down next to the couch for a long time.

Moments after I got up from the ground and noticed dad was still passed out in the couch. The more he rests the better he'll get.

Stretching myself and yawned again. Why am I so tired already? I grabbed the control remote from the table and turned off the television.

Guess It's time for bed. But before I do that I'm gonna head to the kitchen. I began walking to the kitchen and looked on the cabinets for a snack or something.

Opening each one slowly I saw nothing good was worth eating for me.

Quickly I raised an ear. I heard a noise coming from the living room. I rushed over there and saw everything was still in place and order.

What was that noise I just heard? I look at the door and It's locked. Just as It should be. If I can't eat anything I'm gonna head upstairs and sleep. And so I did.

I climbed up the stairs and made it up to the second floor. Mom's door was still closed. Looks like she's still exhausted from all that. I'm not gonna bother her either. So I made my way to my room and opened my door. My room is always tidy and clean.

Noticing the clock, It was midnight. Okay, maybe I just got too distracted watching TV. It is bedtime after all. I turned off the lights and blindly made my way to my bed. So I climbed myself up there and stretched myself again.

Putting the sheets over myself, I slowly fell asleep.

But that did not last for long. Few minutes passed by and I was being irritated by the sounds from the wind. I opened an eye and growled. I went over to the lamp again and turned on the light. My window was open. I thought It was closed.

I sighed and climbed up one of my drawers. I went over to the window and reached for the handle, I jumped and held onto it. I slowly went down since the window was being closed. I let go and it was completely closed now. I sighed and my ears picked up something.

This moment I knew realized, I was in trouble. I looked behind me and a giant strong werewolf was staring at me with a glare that could kill. I yelped and tried to get away from it but I was pinned to the wall, the werewolf staring at me from a distance.

"Looks like you've got nowhere to go." The werewolf grinned. He was only wearing pants and he was buffed as heck. I did not know how to feel about this. How did he get inside? Did he go through the window?

"Who are you?! Get out!" I was shaking, afraid of him.

"I can't do that. I'm here to KILL YOU." The werewolf licked his lips. He was ready to tackle me, but I was smart.

I jumped to the side and the werewolf tackled the wall.

"Why do you wanna kill me?! Leave me alone!" I yelled at him. I rushed to the door and It was locked from the outside. Oh come on!

"You're trapped here now. You trapped yourself by closing that window now." The werewolf got up again and smirked at me this time, he had the face of a killer.

"DAD! MOM!" I yelled out. But nobody seemed to listen to react, I was worried now. What has he done to them?!

"Get over here you little brat!" He was ready to grab me but I ran to my left. To which I hit my drawer and a few toys fell from the top.

I grabbed them and started throwing them to him. I'm scared now. What do I do? All I can do is run in circles!

He seemed unaffected by them. All he was looking for was cold blooded murder, But I was not gonna let that happen.

The werewolf was gonna grab me once again but I was too quick for him to catch me. I tried to back away from him and I ended up pinned in my closet.

"Nowhere to run again. Give it up child. You're dead meat." He kept making this worse, threathening to kill me everytime. Like jeez, shut up!

"DAD! MOM!" I kept yelling out but there was still no response. Did he kill them? Oh my god.

The werewolf was gonna tackle me again, But I quickly pulled out an idea. I open my closet as soon as he jumped at me and I tried to close it. But his hand was already stuck on the side.

"Good try. But It won't be enough. Your body will be used. You'll be put into good use once I EAT YOU UP." He howled and grinned.

My body will be used? For what? This psycho!

He got out of the closet and I was just staring at him, watching him what else he was going to do. He was going to jump at me once again. He was ready for it. But this time. I was the one fooled.

He looked like he was about to jump to me, But he did not. I jumped to the side, thinking he was gonna land on me but I hit my head on the wall.

He chuckled and glared at me with a smile this time.

"I'm not that stupid. Now you're gonna get it you brat!" The werewolf ran to me. I was rubbing my head since it hurt a bit, and then I quickly noticed he was about to tear me apart. He was about to bite me in the neck but I held him off. His teeth we're huge and his breath smelled. His teeth looked like they could tear me appart. Dear god!

I have no other choice now. I cried out for dad and mom still. I will keep screaming until I can stop holding off to him. I don't know for how long I can. He was strong. Really strong. His strength is superior to mines. But.

I'm not giving up. I will keep fighting him.

* * *

 _Nick's POV..._

Screams and screams we're heard from upstairs. Nick was still sleeping on the couch. But something was bugging him. He was hungry.

His stomach growled and growled. Nick could not handle it anymore and he quickly opened an eye. He yawned and noticed he was still sleeping on a couch.

"Huh..." Nick had drool all over him. He stretched himself and could feel his arms and legs again. His head was feeling itchy for some reason. He went to scratch it and he noticed he had some anti-sound earmuffs on. He took them off and heard screams coming from the second floor.

It sounded like Omid. Nick could hear all the footsteps and screams coming from the second floor now.

He quickly got up and looked under the couch. He pulled out a gun from it. Nick ignored his hunger and sprinted towards the stairs, he tripped on one of the steps but he got up quickly.

He saw the door was blocked by a chair. He pushed it away and instantly opened the door. He noticed Omid was on the ground, struggling to get the werewolf off him. The werewolf was too focused on Omid to care about Nick.

Nick was looking at them both. He was shaking, If to pull the trigger or not. Nick knows he can miss this one shot from shaking so much. Should he shoot the werewolf? Or should he not? It was a tough decision for him.

"Dad! Help!" Omid yelled out. The werewolves ears picked up the sounds from Nick breathing heavily. He held Omid with strenght on the ground and smirked.

Nick made up his mind, he was going to shoot so the werewolf does not escape. Nick shaked a bit and pulled the trigger and the werewolf grabbed me and put me on his body to protect himself from the bullet.

I was lucky at that moment, that bullet passed across my cheeks. It was about to hit me in the head. But Nick luckily, did not land it on me. The werewolf also failed to protect himself, using me as a shield. The werewolf's plan failed on absoring the bullet. He took the bullet to the chest. He dropped me and he coughed up blood.

"God damn it! You stupid Fox!" The werewolf got up and sprinted to the window. He punched it and escaped out of it, leaving trails of blood behind. Nick was about to catch him but it was too late, he was outside running away.

Omid rushed quickly to Nick afraid and scared of everything.

* * *

 _Omid's POV..._

I held onto Nick's leg with all my power left. I was scared, frightened and speechless. How am I supposed to feel almost dying to a giant werewolf that almost overpowered me? I don't know where I got all this strength from. I guess I did not give up.

"Oh son! Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Nick grabbed me and held me with care. He cooed me and rubbed my back.

I nodded my head from side to side I was not hurt at all, But I was afraid. Dad saved my life, from that monster. Why was he trying to kill me in the first place? I'm so confused.

"It's okay, It's okay. Daddy is here now. I'm sorry, I'm sorry I did not arrive earlier. I didn't know this would happen son. I don't remember putting some earmuffs on my head and I coudn't hear anything, I'm sorry." He kept apologizing for his absence.

Did he say he was wearing some earmuffs? He didn't have them on when I was downstairs. I thought, the werewolf killed my parents, but thankfully he did not. He just, made mom and dad not able to hear anything. He just wanted to kill me after all, I'm scared.

"You'll be sleeping with us from now on, until I know It's safe enough for you." Nick looked at my room and It was a huge mess, a lot of thing's we're destroyed and the whole walls we're shredded and the bed was destroyed. The werewolf did a big damage to my room, it sucked.

"Dad..." I said with a bit of sniffles coming from me.

"Yes, my son?" Nick kept rubbing my back, calming me down from this horrible event that I've had to witness and be in.

"Why was he trying to kill me?" I asked

"It was a bad guy son, He broke in and tried to do things to you. But he's gone now. You're safe with me now. Where's mom?" Nick patted my head.

"In your room, sleeping." I said.

Nick got out of the room with me and closed my door and locked it with the chair that was blocking it in the first place. He went to his room and it was locked.

"Huh?! Judy!" Nick was confused, the door was locked for some reason. He kept calling for her name but she did not respond. Thuds and muffled noises could be heard coming from inside. Nick gasped and started bashing on the door now with his arms. He bashed it more and more each time, until the door finally opened. A chair was also blocking the door from the inside.

There was truly a break-in in here without me knowing. The front door was locked, how did this even happen?! I feel like this is all my fault now...

"Honey!" Nick looked around and she wasn't anywhere in the room.

Muffled noises we're coming from the closet now.

* * *

 _Nick's POV..._

Nick put me on top of the bed and Nick went to the side of the closet. He loaded his gun in the process.

Nick counted to 3 before opening the door. After the countdown was over he aimed his gun at the closet.

He gasped and saw his wife was gagged up and tied inside the closet. Nick slowly got the gag off and removed the ties off her.

Judy gave him a big hug and a kiss as soon as she was freed.

"Honey! You're okay." Nick hugged her back and stroked her head.

"Someone blinded me and tied me up in here but I don't know who!" Judy panicked a bit, but Nick knew already who it was.

"I know who it is honey but, for now. We're all sleeping together." Nick said.

"All of us?" Judy raised an eyebrow, she was confused.

"Omid was attacked by a werewolf barely a few minutes ago. Judy... _he is not safe in that room_." Nick whispered to her ears.

"Oh my god is he alright?!" Judy gasped, looking over to Omid who was laying down in bed shaking in fear over the past events.

"He's alright but. I think, people are after him now." Nick sighed, trying not to make Judy worried about what the lion told him that day.

"Why?!" Judy looked at Nick with a bit of sadness in it.

"What do you think carrots? The one case we've been on for a few days. The people that kidnapped me and want me dead." Nick said and hugged her, not wanting her to worry.

"But we can't get back to that. Bogo just won't let us." Judy had to face the truth with Nick, they've been forced to take a vacation, but at what cost?

"Then. We need to hire some guards." Nick said and suggested.

"Are you sure about that? That's really expensive." Judy groaned, guards we're pretty expensive to rent. And they are not permanent.

"I'm sure of it, It'll help for a while. Until we can solve this case and stop to an end to this hooligan causing these problems. I just know he has had to send one of his minions to attack our precious son." Nick said and smiled, Nick was proud of having such a beautiful son indeed.

"Ah jeez, Nick." Judy said with a worried tone on her.

"Hm?" Nick raised an ear.

"Should we tell him, about this?" She was still whispering to Nick.

Omid was still afraid in his bed. Now he was hiding under the sheets.

"No! Of course not! I'm not taking my eyes off him anymore again. Look at him Judy! He's scared, I'm not gonna make him even twice as more scared." Nick looked at Judy with a serious face.

"This town is in chaos indeed. Well you know I'll be here with you always, and I will solve this case with you. We may barely hold any information about it, But we'll solve it together." Judy put her fingers on Nick's chin and she smirked at him.

"I'm glad carrots. I'll never leave your side or Omid's either." Nick smirked back and gave her a kiss.

The two of them finished their conversation in the closet, and Nick went to close and lock the door completely so they don't get potentially attacked again at night.

* * *

 _Omid's POV..._

I was under my sheets, sniffling a bit. For real? I almost get killed or hurt in cold blood, how am I supposed to feel after that. Happy, overjoyed? Should I be laughing? No, I'm gonna be upset of course. And I will be. I don't want to die. I don't.

Suddenly I felt my tail was being touched. I jumped and hid myself more inside the bed sheets from that.

Dad pulled the bedsheets up and I first saw his face and mom's. He chuckled along with mom and patted my head.

"Come on you'll be sleeping with papa and mama, don't be scared you'll be safe. I promise. I will repeat myself everytime If I have to." Nick got into bed right next to me and he pulled me closer to him.

Judy got in the other side of the bed as well, putting the sheets over her.

"D-Do you really promise?" I looked at dad with puppy eyes, wanting his reassurance again.

"I promise my baby." Nick gave me a kiss on the forehead and patted my head. I smiled and wagged my tail, feeling slightly better now.

Nick pulled his arms out to turn off the lamp's light.

"Good night carrots, and Omid." Nick put the sheets over me and himself now.

"Good night honey." Judy said in a tired tone, she was very exhausted still.

"Night dad." I said as I got up to Nick's chest and I huddled myself over in it, resting my head in it while dad holds me tightly.

Another day down, a really weird day. At least, dad came to the rescue. I wonder, what happens if I also die in Zootopia. Will I be completely dead or reincarnated as another wolf? Actually, I better not question that. I'm happy that I'm still alive. Especially my father saving my life, even if he was I guess the werewolf tried to make him deaf without waking him up so he could end my life. But thank god he's gone now, and possibly dead. He was severely bleeding after all that.

Oh well, If he dies I'll be happy for him causing me to be afraid and almost killing me. But now, I'm gonna get some rest. I'm extremely sleepy after all, only got shut eye for five minutes before being awoken to a deadly werewolf. Okay now, I'm gonna sleep in my dad's arm's. Just how I want it.

 _Chapter 13 END._


	14. Chapter 14 - Fishing with your Son

**Chapter 14 - Fishing with your Son**

Let me give you a little recap on what happened these last three days has passed ever since I was attacked. On these three whole days, Nick has been fixing up my room with a few workers. My room was completely remodeled now, looking even better than before. It had the same color as before, but he bought me more toys and stuff, that I can't play with since I need to be with dad at all times. Even more money was put into me, I felt guilty still even if I did not mean to ruin my own room. Also dad was completely healed after the next day, resting did pay off after all.

Nick hired some guards, four of them. Two of them who we're in the front all the time, one inside and one in the roof. It was pretty cool having your own guards but it made things a bit weird and awkward. You had to put up with them inside the house as well, where you want privacy. But Nick said it was temporary, so I don't mind.

The days passed by and Nick seemed more worried and worried ever since he got out of the hospital, Third day he was getting anxious. Fourth day he was having a panic attack, fifth day he was shaking. I try to comfort him each time and it works, but what doesn't work is the fact he won't tell me what's making him so worried. I asked mom and she does not know either. All she tells me It's because of some bad guys trying to track us down, but I don't think that's right. Eventually I'll have to find out. But I don't know how. Maybe when he sleeps? I'm unsure.

That's about it I think? Sigh... now I'm. I'm fishing with dad now. We were not alone either. We we're with one of Nick's friend who was a black cat and his son who was a smaller white cat. His friend wanted to hang out with him after months of not seeing each other and he accepted the offer, and even brought me along. Mom decided to stay home. They haven't received any news still about going back to work. Mom kept contacting but nobody would answer. Not even Clawhauser. They're both near to showing up on the ZPD and ask what's going on.

"Your son is pretty good at fishing, huh?" Nick said as the cat's son pulled out a small fish from their fishing hook and placing it in a bucket.

Ironically, cats hate water. But these cats don't. They we're the opposite. They LOVED water. Are they even cats? Haha.

"He's been fishing ever since he was little. He's only eight now, still loves fishing'." The dad cat chuckled. He had a mustache as well, giving him a more dad-like appearance. The two of them we're also wearing a fishing costume.

"I can't fish anything." I said as I got the hook out of the water.

"It takes time, don't worry. You've only started today, yeah?" The cat gave me a little tip and asked me.

"Yes sir, I have never gone fishing before." I said.

"You'll get the hang of it soon." The cat smiled at me.

I shrugged and sighed, dissapointed I sucked at fishing. I pulled up the hook and threw it on the water again.

Nick's fishing rod was moving by it's own now. Nick jumped and knew what he had to do.

"I think I got one!" Nick yelled as he held onto the rod which the string was being released quickly.

"It's a big one!" The cat gasped.

"Let me help!" I said as I put my fishing rod down. I went to dad and started pulling his tail.

"Oooh!~ Almost got it!" Nick with all his strength kept pulling the rod back to him. With my help it was easier for him now.

After a few seconds, the rod came out of the water and a giant fish was dangling from it.

"Hold this son! I'm gonna grab that monster." Nick gave me the fishing rod and Nick jumped and held onto the fish.

"HOLY. THAT IS ENOURMOUS." The dad cat gasped again, his jaw dropped and his son gasped as well. That fish was about the size of Nick.

Nick was holding the fish still, going from side to side the fish was now starting to give up. Nick noticed that and he started swinging his way onto his boat. He pulled the fish's mouth from the hook and he grabbed it and threw it on the boat.

Oh god, that is huge! I noticed the fish was going to land straight into me, and I couldn't help myself but to jump onto the cat's boat.

The fish landed on the boat and completely covered it all.

"Dang..." The cat dad said.

"You, are a beast!" The young cat cheered Nick. It was a big catch indeed.

Nick let go of the hook and he fell down to the water.

"Dad!" I said as I saw him land right in the water.

"Don't worry Omid, It's not that deep. We're close to the shore anyways." Nick was floating in the water, his clothes we're now soaking when he got back on the boat.

"Oh, right. Haha!" I said and giggled.

"We should have lunch now, the store's should be open now since we've been fishing on the beach all morning." The dad cat looking at his watch. It was noon now for them.

"Hope it is. I'm starving." His son rubbed his stomach.

"I wonder who would win the contest now." The older cat rubbed his chin and chuckled.

"Fishing contest? There's not way Nick is getting less than first." His son chuckled as well.

"Haha It was nice of you to invite me to the beach's festival today." Nick rubbed his head and smiled.

"I haven't seen you in ages man, of course I'd invite you." The cat smiled at him.

"I missed you too, haha. Sorry I've been busy with work y'know. And now I've had time to be free, kinda. Couldn't resist this offer this time." Nick chuckled nervously, feeling a bit guilty he forgot about him.

"When do you go back?" The cat asked him.

"I'm unsure still." Nick said, it was Bogo the one who calls Nick and Judy to work.

"Understood. We'll. Again It's good to have you here, so let's go eat shall we?" The cat said and smiled.

"Yeah yeah. Let's head off this boat feels like It wants to fall over from all this weight." Nick said and chuckled.

"Haha, let's see how the other fishes look like at the dock." The cat said.

The two boat's paddled their way back to the dock, which a few people we're parking themselves in.

The four of them arrived to the dock safely. The cat's and myself got onto the dock before Nick.

"Uh, a little help?" Nick was trying to pull the fish but it was too heavy.

The elder cat went to Nick and grabbed him by the stomach. He held Nick and kept pulling Nick, the fish was moving now. It was really heavy.

"I'm gonna grab it, so get ready." Nick said as he put his hands under it.

"Feels like I'm gonna carry a living thing." The cat grabbed onto the other side of the fish. The two of them put him over their heads and threw it to the dock.

"Uff, now. Onto the tent I'll take it. If you could take Omid to lunch I'd appreciate it." Nick rubbed his forehead and wiped some sweat away.

"It's no problem. We will be sitting down on one of the seats next to the stores." The elder cat pointed to Nick where they'll be at.

"Omid loves chicken and fries, so I think he'd appreciate it too if you'd get him that. Tell me how much it cost's and I'll give you the money. Alright Shen?" Nick said.

"Alrighty. Good luck taking that to the tent." It was revealed that the elder cat's name was Shen.

"It'll be just a little while." Nick grabbed the tail of the fish and began pulling it and heading toward's the tents.

The three of them now went to the opposite direction, staying near the shore in the sidewalk.

"Hey Omid." The young cat said and called me.

"Yes?" I raised an ear and said.

"I don't think I've introduced myself. My name's Shon." The young cat pulled his hand to me for a handshake, he was almost the same height as me. Dad said he was eight. For being eight years old he has not grown a lot. But anyways, I pulled my hand out as well and shook his hand. I knew his name already but we couldn't talk to each other because dad and the elder cat always talked every second. Truly their friendship was something special.

"It's good to meet you too! I'm Omid of course." I said while wagging my tail.

"Do you like to play video games or outside?" The young cat asked me a question.

"Huh, I. I like both! Depends honestly." I responded back.

"Me too! I like playing on my video game consoles but It get's boring sometimes and I go outside after a while." Shon said and smiled.

"That sounds like fun. Dad bought me a console barely a few days ago, I haven't gone to my neighborhood yet outside since, we'll you know what's happening..." I said as my ears dropped down.

"Yeah, people are going chaotic on the news. This festival is being guarded so the people have to be sane here and not protest." He said.

"I can hear protests sometimes outside from home and it won't let me sleep, It's scary." I said and sighed.

"I feel you. It happened yesterday and I coudn't sleep for an hour because of it. I hope this ends soon, I don't wanna live all my life with this." Shon said.

"I hope not too." I agreed with him.

We arrived to one of the stores which did not have a line in it. It opened as soon as we passed by. It was a regular fast food like any other.

The elder cat went to the store manager who was standing in front of the cash register.

"Welcome! What would you like to order?" The manager asked him.

"Mind If I could get, two orders of Fish sticks, fries, a burger and some chicken? We'd like that very much." The elder cat asked them for the order as he looked at the menu.

"It's no problem! Drinks?" The manager asked again.

"Water. What would you like Omid?" Shen crouched down and asked me.

"I want water too!" I wagged my tail.

"Water it is." Shen nodded.

"That'll be. Twenty dollars!" The manager counted up all of the requests, It seemed a bit expensive as I see it. Was my stuff a lot...? Oh geez.

"Here you go." Shen pulled out a twenty dollar bill from his pocket and gave it to him.

"Alrighty. Your order will be done, right about, now." The manager said as some employees came out of the door with some plates.

"Instantly?!" Shen gasped.

"This is a fast food store isn't it right?" The manager chuckled.

"Not complaining at all haha, but that's great. Thank you for the service. I appreciate it." Shen bowed down and thanked them.

"Enjoy!" The manager waved goodbye to them.

"Will do." He was holding the plates on his arms. People started getting behind on the line now.

They walked to the picnic area where you get to eat. Shen stopped at perfect spot which was next to a tree.

The trio sat down in the table and you could see the whole shore from here. And they we're under sunlight which was great as well.

"Eat up boys." Shen placed the plates on the table and took off the top plates from it. He gave one of the plates to his son which had fish sticks and some fries.

Then Shen placed another plate which was for me. He took off the upper plate from it and I could see and smell the chicken and fries from it.

And the last plate was next to me which was dad's seat. His order was a burger and some fries as well.

Speaking of the devil, dad was seen arriving to our area.

"Hey Nick, you made it." Shen waved at him.

"You guys are close to where the contest is gonna take place at. It's gonna begin in a few hours so we might as well enjoy our lunch and have fun before it begins." Nick said and then he sat down right next to me.

"Hm. The food is great!" Shen took a bite out of his food. His mouth was watering from the deliciousness.

"How much was it?" Nick grabbed his burger and took a bite out of it, after chewing it down he asked him a question.

"Twenty dollars, but no need to pay. It's on the house." Shen said and smiled.

"No let me pay, It's not fair If I don't as well." Nick said.

"Nah, don't. For real Nick. I'm serious." Shen chuckled.

"Fine... but you'll make me feel guilty anyways." Nick groaned, he always felt like the need to help out.

"Good. I don't care how much it was, It's on the house like I said. Just enjoy." Shen said and took another bite out of his fish sticks.

Shen seemed like such a nice guy. A good father as well, like dad was. Caring about their son and other people just how dad is, I see why they get along so well.

All of them we're now eating their lunch and could be seen having a conversation from a distance. Good friends, and happy families just eating and chatting together. In the distance you could see people on the ocean surfing, and swimming and people on the shore with their families having fun. It felt like a regular day like no other, besides the fact there's like twenty guards in each sidewalk.

* * *

Few hours passed by. It was afternoon now, the sun was setting each minute. Me and dad we're making a sand castle on the beach, while the two cat's we're in their swimming clothes laying down under an umbrella listening to music.

"I know you wanted to swim too, but I forgot to bring your swimming trunks. But don't worry, next time you'll get a chance alright?" Nick said as he patted my head.

I was a bit dissapointed I actually wanted to go swimming, but Nick insisted I shouldn't since he did not bring clothes for me to wear after I get out.

"Attention everybody! The contest results are here now!" A voice could be heard from some speakers.

"It's time. Let's head to the tents area now!" Nick got up and grabbed me.

"My sand castle!" I said, I wasn't finished!

"Another time!" Nick was now sprinting his way to where the results will be, he was truly excited for this now.

After a few minutes. Nick arrived to the area which was outside, where thirty other contestants we're sitting on some seats. Nick found an empty seat and sat down in it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, It's time to reveal the winner." The host of the contest was speaking to a microphone. He was a panther covered in white spots. He had an envelope on his hand which contained the name of the winner.

Everyone clapped and cheered. The two cats we're seen in the background looking right at Nick, Nick waved back and I did as well. They we're behind the fence since only contestants we're allowed in here. The two of them sadly could not enter since their fishes weren't big enough for this, but we're big enough to eat for them.

"From thirty entries, only one person has managed to catch the biggest prize. Who would that be? Let's find out." The host said as he put the microphone on his stand.

"Oh my god!" Nick was near to squeal but he kept his mouth shut, not trying to release all his excitement. There was hundreds of people out there waiting for this moment. No more than a hundred thought.

"And the winner is..." The host ripped off the envelope and a note was now in his hands.

Nick looked closely, sweating and shaking in suspense wanting to know who's the winner. He crossed his finger and closed his eyes.

" **NIIIIIIIICHOLAS WILDE.** " The host yelled out.

Nick placed me on his seat and he got off the seat and ran to the host. He jumped up and down and the host grabbed a first place medal and placed it on Nick's chest.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Nick said feeling a bit embarassed receiving all these claps. The host showed everyone the picture of the giant fish with Nick. I knew he'd get first place! I was clapping for him from the seat he left me on.

The host handed Nick a one thousand dollar check as well as a prize. Nick gasped and hugged the host. They both chuckled and he let go.

"I have to say, I couldn't have won this first place. If It wasn't for my son's help as well. So If you could clap for him, I'd love it!" Nick looked at me in the eyes and smiled.

I felt flattered now, I did help dad get his first place on this. Everyone on the seats clapped for me and looked at me with smiles they we're all so kind and friendly. I was blushing now, dang it! Why must you do this daddy.

Everyone stopped clapping now, since It was time to go now. That was all for this contest, It was a quick contest indeed. Just needed to bring the biggest fish and bam!

A one thousand dollar check and a small medal for you. Anyways only Nick heard the rules and about this contests before with Shen since Shen insisted on dragging Nick to enter this morning. Apparently Shen has entered every single contest for the past thirty years except this one since Nick snatched his win. Seeing Shen and his son from the distance they seemed happy and not mad or jealous or anything.

Good people I'd say. I'm glad we could spend time with them today and dad too, I liked it for a change. If I really did help dad as well, I hope he's proud of me. Maybe now, he'll tell me what's going on with that werewolf that attacked me before, just maybe.

The area was now being cleared from all the citizen's each one of them from the seats returning back to their families and friends.

 _Chapter 14 END._


	15. Chapter 15 - Attacked at Night

**Chapter 15 - Attacked at Night**

The two cats arrived to Nick who was holding his check on his hand, still smiling at it.

"You won Nick, congratulations!" Shen put his arms around Nick and rubbed his head.

"Haha, easy now! Thank you!" Nick chuckled and smiled, putting his scruffles of hair back in place.

"Congratulations Mr. Nick!" Shon clapped to Nick.

"Thank you Shon!" Nick patted his head and smiled.

"Now that the contest is over, It's time to go now." Shen looked up to the sky, the moon was getting to it's place now.

"Yeah. It is almost dusk now. Don't want stuff to happen' you know." Nick rubbed his head.

"I get ya, No need to say it again. I know thing's aren't the same as before" Shen sighed, talking about the city's behaviour.

"Do you think we can see each other again, sometime?" Nick asked Shen.

"Hm! One day! But not too soon. I have work for a good while."

"You've always been a busy man." Nick said and chuckled.

"Yeah, I am. So are you! Lucky you, you are in vacation!" Shen reminded Nick about his week long vacation.

"I am. But, It's not fun having to be guarded all the time. But that should end soon." Nick said and sighed, he does not like having to spend money on personal guards.

"Hopefully." Shen smiled.

"Well. It's been a pleasure." Nick pulled his hand out to handshake Shen, Shen accepted it and shook his hands.

"See you another time Wilde." Shen said and bowed down.

"Goodbye Mr. Wilde!" Shon hugged Nick and Nick hugged him back.

"And see you another time Omid, your dad will take good care of you alright?" Shen patted my head and gave me a smile.

"Bye Bye Mr. Shen!" I wagged my tail and smiled as well.

"Let's play sometime Omid, okie? I want to!" Shon put a thumbs up as he started walking away with his dad.

"Of course! I want to play with you sometime!" I pulled a thumbs up as well.

"You'll both get a play date someday." Nick said and chuckled.

"Indeed. Goodbye you two, take care!" Shen and Shon we're heading out of the field now, heading towards the parking lot.

"Goodbye, take care!" Nick stayed in the field with me.

"Are we gonna head home now?" My ears dropped as soon as I said that.

"Yup, mommy has to be worried about us now." Nick crouched down and grabbed me, placing me on his back.

"Yeah..." I forgot mommy was gonna cook us food today, I'm feeling hungry actually.

"Before we do that, I have to head to the bathroom." Nick took a deep breath and released a sigh from it.

"Where is it?" I raised my ears and asked.

"Over there. Near the docks. Nobody is here thankfully, but we shouldn't stay here for long." Nick pointed to it, which he started heading towards it with me now.

"Okie dad." I wagged my tail and stook my tongue out.

After a few minutes, we arrived to the bathrooms.

"Alright, stay near here. I won't take long so don't take off now." Nick opened the door and told me to stay put.

"I will!" I put my hands on my head and did a soldier solute.

"Good son." Nick gave a little laugh and closed the door, turning on the light and locking the door.

I was waiting outside of the bathroom Nick was inside. He told me to not wander off anywhere.

But that really could not last for long. I have a curious mind. A very curious one. And what's the first thing I did? Curiosity will kill me one day, I swear.

I heard some noises coming from a bush. My ears raised up and I started walking my way towards it. I was near it now.

"Who's there?" I called what was in the bush out. The bush was still moving around, Is there a squirrel or something in there?

Suddenly, something came out of those bushes. My heart quickly raised and started pumping a lot. It was the host. And he seemed angry. He was on his four paws now.

"Uh, hello... are you okay?" I noticed he had some bloodstains in his torn off host suit. His teeth we're sharper now and he had dark red glowing eyes.

"Omid? You are going to DIE." The host growled crawling closer to me each time.

"W-What?! Are you joking? How do you know my name?" I gasped and took some steps back, when I noticed he was getting closer to me.

"I have found you, prepare to meet your doom!" The panther growled and lunged at me but I threw myself to the side. They all have the same dang killing strategy!

"DAD!" I yelled out for him.

"Huh?! SON?" Nick yelled out from the bathroom. Nick heard growls coming outside the bathroom. Nick unlocked the bathroom and tried to get out, but couldn't it was stuck.

"HELP!" I yelled out as I was running away from the beast. But the beast was too quick for me. He knocked me down and stomped my head down to the ground with his paw.

"We might had failed killing you last time, but this time we won't LOSE." The panther was talking about the werewolf from home, I suddenly got a flashback from that.

Nick was trying to knock down the door with his shoulder, but it was too stuck. But finally, Nick with all his strenght. With all his mighty force, he counted to 3. He went to the very end of the bathroom hall and he pushed the door open.

He noticed I was on the ground, resisting his paw. Nick got furious and he sprinted and rushed towards the ferocious panther, and he knocked him off me.

"Host?! What the hell are you doing to my SON?!" Nick pinned him down, but the panther pushed him away.

"I am no host. I was hired to MURDER YOUR SO-CALLED SON." The panther ignored Nick and went towards me, to attack me once again.

"Omid, run!" Nick told me to run, but I was not gonna do such thing. I grabbed a rock and threw it to his eye. The panther gave out a roar and Nick noticed I was still standing there. Meanwhile the panther rubbed his eyes, Nick grabbed me and began running away from the area.

"Why you, stupid fox!" The panther started sprinting on his four paws towards Nick, he was too fast. He knocked down Nick and I fell from his hands and landed in a bush.

The panther started scratching his paws on Nick's back and Nick let out a yelp. His shirt on his back was shredded now. Nick crawled out from him and the panther pinned him down.

I looked out of the bush and noticed Nick struggling to fight him. I looked around for something to throw, and I saw a pebble. I grabbed it and threw it to the panther.

The panther looked at me with his glowing red eyes and left Nick alone.

"No!" Nick yelled out.

I didn't know how to react from that now. I was going to run away but something stopped me from doing that. I just couldn't move anymore, I gave in. The panther lunged at me and sunk his teeth on my neck. He bit me hard and started scratching me with his paws. I was trying to fight back, attempting to get him off me.

Nick noticed I was hurt now and he was, furious. Nick had the meanest look on his face now. He got up from the ground and ran to me, pushing the panther away and pinning him to the ground again.

I was on the ground, bleeding now. I feel like, I was about to faint now. My neck luckily was not damaged but I felt blood coming out of my wounds. My arms and legs are all scratched up, my clothes being shredded as well.

Nick punched the panther in the face and the panther growled, he punched him again and started choking him now. The panther coughed out for air but he grabbed Nick with one paw and pushed him out. He quickly took a deep breath and growled at Nick, heading to Nick who was on the ground recovering from being thrown, pinning him down and putting one of his paws on his Nick.

The panther now started to sink his teeth on Nick's cheek's, biting him extremely hard. He started punching Nick in the gut, leaving him breathless and gasping for air. Nick was now weakened and trying to find a way to get off him now but he couldn't either. The panther now started doing the same thing Nick was doing to him, punching him in the face and scratching his body like he did to me.

I was having a hard time opening my eyes now, but I had them completely open now. I got up and noticed dad was getting hurt by the panther. I took a deep breath and clenched my fists, no one hurts my dad.

Rushing towards the panther, I screamed. I pushed the panther off Nick and I growled and screamed. Nick was on the ground with his eyes closed trying to get some air.

"LEAVE MY DAD ALONE!" I screamed and buried my claws on his neck, I made the panther bleed a lot from that. The panthers eyes changed to worried now. I'm making him bleed like crazy now. The panther noticed it and he pushed me off. He knew he was defeated at this point.

But he had another trick up his sleeve. He knew he had to surrender, he began running away from the area now. Another defeated foe, leaving a trail of blood along the way.

I coughed up blood. I was extremely hurt now, I don't think. I can stay awake anymore, all this blood dripping from me now, my hands covered not in my blood, but also the panthers blood. Did I just, murder someone? I, I don't know how to react to this, I was only protecting myself and dad. Ah, I can't hold it anymore. This is, the last breath I can give.

Nick opened his eyes finally and raised his body up. He saw me looking at him with a weak smile, I collapsed to the ground not being able to stay up anymore. Nick gasped and he rushed towards me and grabbed me, my limpless body now in his arms.

* * *

 _Nick's POV..._

Nick checked for Omid's pulse and he was still alive. Thank god. He only passed out from blood loss, but this does not mean he's safe from...death.

Now Nick has the chance to call for help. He looked through his pocket around for his phone, and he found it filled with blood. He instantly dialed emergency numbers.

A woman instantly answered his call.

"Hello, what's your issue?" The woman asked him.

"P-Please...someone send some, ambulances as soon as... *coughs* possible, please please. My son is about to die, we've been attacked. I'm about to...pass out. Please, please help. We're near the city's beach. Near a forest. Please, god." Nick said while tears ran down his cheeks.

"Don't worry sir, I'm sending help to your way. It'll only take a few minutes, just hold tight alrighty?" The woman from the phone said.

"T-Thank you, ah..." Nick said and he dropped his phone, he fell to his knees. Feeling weak and full of pain. He took a deep breath and inhaled some air. He grabbed his phone, hanging up the call. He opened the camera app and took some pictures of the blood trail, he was following the trail now. It was leading deeper and deeper inside the forest.

Nick put his hands on his cheek where it hurt it him a lot, he yelped and groaned the panther did some extreme damage to him now. His shirt was tattered and most of his upper body was revealed now. He sighed, a bit irked off his favorite clothes we're damaged.

Nick was now inside the forest with Omid. He was still taking pictures of the area and the blood trail, but he had to stop now. It was too much for him to handle after losing a lot of blood as well.

"Why...why did this have to happen, the host was just hunting down my son, he was hired by him? I don't, believe this. I need to know his motives now." Nick sobbed putting his phone away, now limping inside the forest.

"I'm not, losing you baby. You'll be alright. It's my god damn fault this happened to you, I'm a stupid father, I'm careless. Do I even deserve to be called your father anymore? I don't..." Nick's tears landed on Omid's body each time.

"I'm not letting you leave my side anymore. It's day five and we only have two days left before the leader attacks us himself. I will take him down, I will get ready to take him down. I will make him pay. I know I haven't warned you about this, but I just want you to not be scared." Nick growled, while talking to himself.

"You are very important to me baby. Please don't leave me. I won't be able to live with the guilt that I've let you down if you're gone." Nick rubbed Omid's head, Nick truly loved Omid with all his life.

"I won't be weak anymore. I'll keep going, I'll find him. I'll get him, I will avenge for you." Nick growled, still limping in the forest following the bloody trail. This panther, can really sustain for a long time.

"I, promise..." These we're Nick's last words now.

Nick closed his eyes and stopped limping now, he fell down to the ground. Passed out right next to Omid.

Nick, and Omid's bodies we're in the open of the forest, a helicopter could be heard coming from the distance, ambulance sirens and police siren's we're heard as well.

Will Nick and Omid be alright after this battle? Will they both make it out alive? Find out next chapter.

 _Chapter 15 END._


	16. Chapter 16 - I'll Always Be There

**Chapter 16 - I'll Always Be There For You**

"Guh...my head hurts..." I was groaning from pain, laying down on the ground.

I coughed a bit and rubbed my eyes, huh...? The ground is all blank. I looked up and saw a hand in front of me.

"Wuh?!" I jumped back and saw someone. Someone who I used to know. Their face looked familiar, but I couldn't tell who they we're.

"Omid." The figure called my name out.

The whole area was blank. It was just me and this weird ghost figure person. They looked familiar. But first of all. Where was I? I looked at them pretty speechless, all they did was chuckle and smile at me.

"What's so funny? And where the heck am I?" I looked at them with a raised ear.

"You seriously forgot about me?" The ghost chuckled even more at me.

"Seriously! I'm confused. Tell me already!" I stomped on the ground, feeling a bit irritated he would not tell me where I'm at.

"You're unconcious. Is it not obvious?" The ghost said.

"Wait, you mean. I'm not dead?" I remembered now. I passed out from fighting that monster last night. Or past two nights? I don't even remember. I don't think I've woken up just yet. I'm still sleeping...

"Yup. I thought I'd take the chance to speak to you now." The ghost figure flew around me and smiled.

"Speak to me? But aren't you just another figment of my imagination, if I'm really unconcious and I'm making all this up in my head as I sleep?" I said as I crossed my arms.

"No Omid. I'm not. Try erasing me, and you'll see." The ghost chuckled and put his hands on his lips, giving me a smile.

For a ghost, they look more teasing than scary, or friendly that is.

I closed my eyes and grunted, trying to delete them from my mind but. They we're correct, they weren't part of my imagination.

"So you truly are in my mind." I said as I looked at them straight in the eyes.

"I took the chance to speak to you now buddy. I never got the chance before." The ghost said.

"Wait. You know me? Wait? You do know my name?! Gah! I'm more confused than ever." I rubbed my head and gave a nervous smile.

"Bestie." The ghost grabbed my hand and flew around the area. He let my hand go and I was floating as well on this blank ambient I'm on.

"Wait, Kevin?" I looked at the ghost more each time, they looked more like an anthro animal than a human. Obviously I could not recognize him. Hold on. My Kevin? My best friend?

"Hm. That's my name." The ghost said.

"No way. I don't believe it." I flew a bit back from them with a shocked expression.

"Why not?" The ghost chuckled.

"Because you're..." I couldn't say the words because I know If I said them It'll hurt me inside a bit.

"Dead? It's a possibility. But am I really?" The ghost said and looked at me with a serious face.

"You disappeared from my life! You left me!" I yelled at him for that.

"I did not leave you Omid." The ghost said and closed their eyes.

"Yes you did! I've been looking forever for you! Where the hell have you been?! Gah!" I was clenching my fists, confused and angry and upset, how should I feel about this now? Weeks and months and years without seeing you!

Suddenly, the whole background was getting disorted and more each second. What's happening now? Give me a break.

"Look Omid. We don't have much time in here. You're about to wake up any minute now." The ghost was fading away a bit along with myself.

"But I just woke up in my own mind. Can you answer my question and not avoid it?!" I was pretty annoyed he's not being straight with me.

"I can't give you an answer just yet. But my time, we're both about to fade any second." The ghost was fading away even more.

"Why not?" I raised an ear and glared at the ghost.

"You'll know soon." The ghost said and smiled, feeling pretty confident.

"Soon? Are you even alive?" I said and gave a small sigh.

"All I'm gonna say is, be careful out there. Don't believe anything anyone says, not even your own currently family." The ghost waved their finger around, giving me a serious look from that.

"Pffft. Why should I not trust them? You're bizarre. YOUR family was the one you did not trust. So don't bash on my family because you abandoned me and them!" I yelled at them and glared at them pretty badly.

"I can see the future Omid, and you won't like it." The ghost had a sad face now. Did I, accidentally hurt my best friend's feelings? God damn, I can't even. I need to calm down.

"What's gonna happen then?!" I asked them now, lowering my tone and without a glare this time.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you." The ghost started smiling again. Typical Kevin. He was always like this. There's no doubt this is him. Or a copy? Who knows.

"You sure are the Kevin I know. Exactly like him. Stubborn and avoids my question's as usual." I lowered my head, now I felt like tearing up but my tears were taken off my face.

"I'll be back. And you better prepare for it. Bestie." The ghost said as he wiped the tears off my face.

"..." I was speechless, up until he gave me a hug and I gasped but could not help it but hug them back.

"I'm sorry I couldn't share much with you today but I did not know you w-we're waking up so quickly. But I hope you enjoy your life buddy. I'll be watching over you." The ghost said and waved goodbye to me, he faded quicker than I thought!

"Wait-!" It was too late. They we're gone now. It was just me all alone in this white ambient. I'm waking up now aren't I?

After a few seconds passed by. This was all over now. Now I've awoken to reality.

* * *

"Omid...! Omid...!" Nick was shaking me awake but the doctor pushed him away, a dead beep was being heard on my side. From my side.

"Wilde he's dead! He's not coming back!" The doctor was trying to be real with him. But funny enough, I'm not dead.

"OMID...! PLEASE!" Nick was bawling his eyes out because of the dead beep coming from the machine. Judy was seen in the background crying.

I heard his cries and could not bear with my dad crying anymore so I have to open my eyes. Once I opened my eyes, the doctor jaws dropped and they dropped their stuff from their arms.

"Dad...?" I called for him as I looked at him crying on the bed. He was sobbing, in the state of denial.

"Omid...?" Nick rushed to me and he pulled me for a tight hug. Judy gasped and she jumped out of her seat and rushed to me as well. They both hugged me for a long time. Nick stopped crying and Judy as well. They we're relieved I did not die it seems. Judging from those sounds I was hearing, the machine thought I was dead.

"Dad, am I alive?" I looked at him with a smile and chuckled.

"You are my baby. I missed you so much. We thought you didn't make it out. We've been in the hospital for two days waiting for you to wake up. And you woke up! I'm so relieved baby..." Nick scratched my hair and nuzzled me.

"I guess you're all free to go home now." The doctor smiled at the three of them, seeing how happy they we're right now.

"What about my injuries?" I pulled the sheets off myself and I only had a medical serum on my right arm.

"They've been healed along with mines. Don't worry about it." Nick grabbed me but the doctor had to pull off that needle inside my arm first. Oh my god, needle?!

"Ah, no wonder's I feel no pain. Besides the n-needle...!" I whined as I looked at it ludged inside, I was anxious now because I was not thinking about the pain, and now I am. I regret it!

"It was expensive but. The doctors could get us back in shape in just a day, the only thing that worried us of course was If you'd ever wake up." Nick said as he rubbed his head.

"I'm awake now dad, It's okay. But get the needle off please!" I gave out a small cry, I really hated needles. This is why I hate being in the hospital.

The doctor went to Nick and put on some gloves. They got the tape off my arm's and pulled the needle slowly off my arm. I yelped and held myself tightly onto Nick, It hurt so much.

"Shhhh, It's off now." He rubbed my back, comforting me from the pain.

"You two are just adorable." Judy rubbed my back too and she was close to Nick, hugging him tightly.

"So are you carrots. I'm happy our baby is alive thought!" Nick smiled but that smiled faded off quickly as he had something else to say.

"I failed to protect you." Nick sighed, now he was feeling down. I knew he was about to say this. His constant blaming on himself, is something he does a lot.

"Come on dad. It's not your fault." I looked at him with my ears dropped down.

"Nick, honey. It's true. It's not your fault." Judy hugged him tighter now.

"But I promised I wouldn't let anyone touch you, I broke that promise." Nick sighed even more. I gotta break that frown off his face. I can't stand seeing him be this sad.

"Who cares! I'm still here aren't I? Don't beat yourself for it daddy, I don't hate you and I never will!" I wagged my tail and licked Nick's cheek as a way to show my happiness. Nick's frown turned into a smile, looks like that hit the spot.

"That's true. I have an idea thought." Nick said, having a suggestive tone on his voice.

"What is it?" I raised an ear and asked him.

"Why don't we go to the park and have some family time?" Nick smiled at looked at me, wondering what I'll say.

"Mommy is going?" I asked dad.

"She's been wanting to go out with us for a long time. Why not do it today?" Nick smiled again and I smiled back, mommy is finally going to be with us!

"Yup. I'll finally get a chance to hang out with you boys." Judy ruffled my hair and I wagged my tail.

"Uncle Finnick is gonna take us there. It's still early morning so we're gonna have the day to ourselves." Nick said.

"Yay!" I kept wagging my tail in excitement.

"And I'll be watching over you at all times thought." Nick held me tightly, he sounded serious about this.

"Do you have t.?" I rolled my eyes and groaned.

"Yes. I'm not going to let you wander off, not again after what happened two days ago." Nick had a good point about that. But then again, aren't I the one at fault for not listening to him now that I think about it?

"I know... I'm sorry I didn't listen." I frowned and lowered my ears.

"It's okay, It's not your fault either silly. He could of attacked at any moment without my presence." Nick patted my head and he put me on the ground now.

"Have fun you three!" The doctor said, she was sitting this whole time hearing the conversations we we're having.

"Oh sorry doc, looks like you heard all of that this whole time." Nick blushed and rubbed the back of his head, a bit embarassed about it.

"Don't worry Wilde. It's no problem. Haven't had much patients in a while but, you're all very interesting. Most of my patients get sent to therapy, you probably know why already." The doctor smiled at them.

"Thank you, hehe! And yeah, we know." Judy smiled and thanked the doctor for the compliment.

"No problem. This is also for little Omid." The doctor got up and pulled out a lollipop out of their pocket.

"Ah! Thank you!" I said as I grabbed it and instantly put it in my mouth. It was those cherry flavored lollipops I loved!

"He seems to love it. Thank you doc for the service! We appreciate it a lot." Nick said, feeling grateful they saved his life along with mine's.

"It's no problem." The doctor waved goodbye to them. The three of them waved goodbye back and now we're heading out of the building now.

They we're outside now. As usual, Uncle Finnick was outside waiting for them at the entrance with his van next to him. My parent's should really get a car or something. Police car's aren't permanent cars you know.

"Omid!" Finnick rushed to me and gave me a hug.

"Finnick!" I hugged him back and smiled.

"Aw, feeling soft it seems?" Nick smirked at Finnick and Finnick instantly pulled me from the hug, blushing and glaring at Nick.

"Shut up or I'll leave you here to suffer!" Finnick growled at Nick and put his two fingers between his eyes, pointing them at Nick. All Nick did was laugh at him, is he really wanting to tease Finnick again this early? Maybe he should be careful.

"Silly." Nick walked to the van with me and Judy and went to the passagers seat's in which he placed me behind them once again.

Finnick rolled his eyes and shrugged. He went to his van and opened his door. He got inside and closed his door, locking all the doors.

"One day I'm gonna run you over Nick." Finnick lowered his window and spat outside.

"Each day you're more adorable and adorable." Nick chuckled but that chuckled ended pretty quickly. Looks like Finnick ain't messing around anymore!

Finnick grabbed a bat and he hit Nick on the stomach with it, Finnick laughed at Nick who was groaning on the floor.

"Ow...!" Nick gasped for a bit of air and cringed.

"Jesus Finnick! You're gonna make him feel pain again! Just drive us already!" Judy glared at him, feeling a bit pissed Finnick just did that to Nick.

"I warned him!" Finnick growled and turned on the van.

"Haha, It's alright carrots don't worry. I'm fine. He's not mad or anything either, that's just him." Nick inhaled some air and got into his seat next to Judy's.

I'll never understand Nick and Finnick's relationship. It's so, unique compared to others. Childhood friend's that tease each other and beat themselves up a lot. It's adorable to be honest.

The van sped off and I was looking at the window as usual. I saw some people cornered up in buildings with sign's on their hands.

 _'DELETE THE TAXES.'_ _'STOP MAKING US PAY EXTRA' 'JUSTICE NOW.'_

What's even happening anymore? Is this what dad has been hiding from me a lot? Looks like he forgot about it. But I doubt this is the big secret he won't tell me. Like, who the heck wants to murder me?

Now I remember. My eyes widened as I suddenly got a flashback from that ghost when I was unconcious. His word's we're very clear.

'Be careful out there. Don't believe anything anyone says, not even your own currently family.' These we're his words.

That ghost was apparently my best friend from the human world. Even in the furry world he did not look anything like my best friend, but I'll need to ask more questions later on to feel convinced. Maybe they'll appear tonight once I go to sleep? I'm not satisfied at all.

Is he telling me my family is gonna kill me? I can't, I can't really believe that if they've been treating me like ACTUAL family ever since I arrived to this world. Whatever. Still not satisfied, so I won't believe it.

But I will interogate him a lot. Lots of question's he avoided for some reason. God damn it. I'm just talking to myself in my mind now. But who cares? It's something I do all the time.

Can't help it but I'm gonna be like this until I arrive to the park, the park will help clear my mind from all of this. Kevin. Kevin. Kevin. Gah. Even saying his name hurts me now. Now that I think of it. Am I gonna be able to see his ghost again? He did say he was coming back, sometime.

Anyways, I should interogate dad in front of mom later today and know what he's hiding from me. I'm not satisfied today, just not yet. If mom let's me down as well, I'll start to consider Kevin's advice then.

 _Chapter 16 END._


	17. Chapter 17 - Day Out At The Park

**Chapter 17 - Day Out At The Park**

It was a sunny day outside today. Pretty clear with no cloud's around the area. Me and my parents we're at the park with me sitting on the grassy field around us.

Finnick went off to walk around in the park by himself, don't know when he's gonna come back.

Dad prohibits me from wandering off alone, even thought It's daytime. He's a bit too protective for some reason. It's not like someone is gonna kidnap me in plain sight. I sighed and layed down on the grass.

"Hey son, do you wanna go to the swings over there?" Nick smiled and pointed to the distance, a few families were gathered and playing with their children on the playground.

"Sure!" I said as I got up, I actually wanted to take a nap or something but, If dad wants to play. I want to play too.

"Have fun you two!" Judy said as she looked at me and Nick in the eyes with a smile.

We both nodded and smiled back. He got up from sitting down and pulled his hand out and asked for my hand. I accepted it and held his hands. It makes me feel like a little child again, I mean. I'm one aren't I... Gifted with some weird intelligence of a sixteen year old huh? At least they don't ask how I know a lot for being little. Do they just accept my intelligence?

Ah well. They know I'm a human in another world. Still don't know if they truly believe it still. But let's drop that topic for now huh?

Me and Nick arrived to the children's playground. There was lots of kids in here. Lots of them being mostly felines. Maybe they like to play around a lot.

We walked onto the swings and made it there before it got too full. Only one kid was on the swing right next to me.

I couldn't reach the swings by myself, so I had to get Nick to put me on top of them. Curse my height, dang it. It's embarrasing sometimes, I hope I can grow some more soon.

"Ready?" Nick asked me and I held onto the swings as hard as I could.

"Hm!" I said and nodded. I wagged my tail in excitement and smiled. Nick pushed the swings and I was enjoying it. The breeze and the height I was getting, It was amazing.

It brings me back to the day's where me, Kevin, Mark, Mike, Carlos and Jessica would always come to the playground and enjoy ourselves together.

* * *

 _A few years ago..._

I remember once when we we're going down the river next to the park, It was the final day of elementary school. The teacher's took us to a party on a park next to a river and we we're all too excited for the river more than the food itself.

A bunch of us went swimming onto the river, enjoying our time and having fun. Except for two peculiar people. Kevin and Mark. They we're beyond afraid of how shallow the river was but, none of us except them we're afraid about it. They we're both standing on a rock,  
thinking if they should join them or not.

We we're all chanting: 'Jump down!' 'It's not so bad!' 'Don't be a scaredy cat'! All the time.

They both still refused to get in and nothing could convince them, a bunch of us thought they we're being boring. But some of us did not. Mike was a prankster. A big one. He dove under the river for a few seconds, he looked at me and winked. As soon as he got behind the rock, he pulled Kevin and Mark's feet and they both fell onto the river.

"Holy!" Jessica was right next to me and she giggled when she saw them both fall flat onto the water.

"Hahaha!" Mike laughed at them as they we're floating on the water now. They stood up and noticed the water wasn't so deep. Kevin was ready to punch Mike but Mark stopped him. Mark got an evil grin and he looked at Kevin with it. Oh, Kevin knew what Mark was asking for with that grin,

Me and Jessica noticed it and rubbed our chin's. What are they gonna do to Mike now?

Mike stopped laughing and instead got a bit more scared now. Mark and Kevin both lunged at him and he was now deep down in the water trying to get them off.

Carlos was swimming around and only could help himself to laugh at Mike being the one "getting" pranked on now.

He should of thought about this more, shouldn't he? Me and Jessica also laughed and they both let go of Mike. Mike coughed out water and groaned.

"You can't prank us that easily!" Mark chuckled and Mike only rolled his eyes and looked away.

The teacher was always watching us the whole time, she seemed to be enjoying watching us have fun. We we're just having fun at the park's river. Heh.

This is all I can remember now, because I snapped back into reality.

* * *

I didn't realize I had spaced out for a long time. When Nick was pushing me back and forth, I suddenly let go of the swings. I felt air coming from all my sides. I looked to the sky and then to the ground, and noticed I was not on the swings anymore.

"AH!" I yelped out as I noticed I was going to fall into somebody's head. Nick screamed and quickly ran to me but he got here too late. I fell on someone's back and I knocked them down, their back broke my fall luckily, but are they okay?!

I quickly got off them and apologized for it.

"I-I'm sorry! Ah!" I kept apologizing it, feeling anxious about this. I don't want them to beat me up or anything or get mad at me.

"Oh, It's alright. Don't worry!" The animal I fell on was a teenager fox. They turned around and didn't look mad or anything. They seemed more relieved than anything. Is that a good thing?

"Oh! Omid! You're alright! Ah, Mister. I'm sorry about that." Nick said as he got to me as quick as he could. He quickly grabbed me and held me.

"It's okay! I'm actually glad that happened. My back has been hurting all day and he helped it feel much better." The fox chuckled and gave a hearty laugh out. He seemed to be wearing a school uniform and a backpack on his back.

"Ah. I'm glad we didn't cause any trouble." Nick rubbed the back of his head and chuckled.

"Is he your son?" The fox said as he looked at me with a smile. I was a bit shy so I quickly looked away from his eyes.

"Yup. My only son. His name is Omid." Nick said and smiled at me.

"Good to meet you Omid. My name is Jack." The young fox revealed his name now.

"Good t-to meet you too! Hehe." I stuttered out a bit and smiled at him with a bit of blush on my face.

"Hm. His vocabulary seems perfect for his age. How old is he?" Jack asked Nick with a raised ear.

"Two and a half. He is pretty intelligent for his age." Nick said and gave out a chuckle.

"I'm sure he is. Mr. Er- What's your name? You seem familiar to me actually." The fox had trouble trying to find out Nick's name and rubbed the back of his head with a nervous smile.

"Nicholas Wilde. It's good to meet you Jack." Nick said as pulled his hand out for a handshake, Jack accepted it and shook it back.

"Ah, Nicholas Wilde the cop. Indeed?" Jack still had his ear raised up, asking Nick another question to confirm his identity.

"Yup. That's me!" Nick said and gave out another smile.

"I've heard so many good news about you on the newspapers. You're an amazing cop man! I wish to be like you one day." The fox smiled at him.

"Oh really? Do you want to be an officer when you grow up?" Nick asked the young fox.

"A cop just like you, haha!" He said and wagged his tail, he seemed pretty excited about it.

"That's cool man! I wish you luck on that, don't stop believing!" Nick said.

"Yup! I'm in my last year of high school. Once I graduate I want to assist in the academy and become a cop like you." The young fox had confident for this he really did, I'm glad for him as well.

"I'm sure you'll do great Jack. Follow your dreams always!" Nick gave him a piece of advice, he really does have hope still for this city.

"I will Nick! I will!" Jack said feeling proud about it.

The fox's clock started ringing, I raised an ear and looked at him.

"Ah, It's time for class it seems. Welp." The fox said.

"Class?" I looked at him with a raised ear. Class at this late on the day? That's odd.

"Yup. Class is usually announced in your clock on your wrist. I take school on the afternoon so I get out at night." The fox explained his reasonings going to a school really late.

"Ohhh I see." I said and giggled.

"Soon you'll be going to school buddy." Nick said as he patted my head and I groaned. Nick and Jack both gave a little laugh. Nick's serious isn't he?

"Anyways. I'd like to contact you one day Nicholas, If you don't mind. Here's my card." The fox said as he went to his pocket and started pulling out a piece of paper that was a phone book card.

"I'll write my number here. If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask!" Nick said as he pulled out a pen from one of his pockets. He wrote his number on his card and gave it back to him.

"I will. Thank you, and cya! Take care! And Omid too!" The fox waved goodbye and started walking his way to out of the park. We both waved goodbye as well.

Nick suddenly noticed there was a bunch of people with cardboards on their hands entering the park after the fox left.

 _'Oh no, the protestors are gonna come here as well?'_ Nick said on his mind.

Nick then started walking his way to Judy along with myself. Eventually we both arrived and found Judy laying down taking some sun and Finnick was laying down next to her, doing the same exact thing.

"Hey you two." Nick put me down and he waved at them both. The two of them took off their sunglasses and looked at Nick.

"Can we go home now? I'm not feeling too good." Nick asked the two of them as he held his stomach, I glared at Nick and that seemed pretty fake to me.

"What?! Why so soon?" I raised an ear and looked at Nick with puppy eyes, but we've only been here for a few hours and It's not even late still! Oh, I get it know. He's hiding something from me.

"Oh, had fun you two?" Judy looked at me with a smile.

"No!" I yelled out.

Judy, Nick and Finnick all looked at me with a gasp.

"You didn't baby? What happened?" Judy looked confused judging from the look on her face.

"I don't wanna go already! It's too early!" I yelled out.

"But daddy isn't feeling well. Do you want him to be sicker? I know you want to stay longer but we can't-" Judy's sentence couldn't be finished because...

"Dad ain't sick! He's faking it! He wants to go because he's hiding something from me! Gah!" I yelled at them and glared at them.

Judy gasped and put her hand on her mouth.

"Is that true Nicky?" Judy looked at him with a glare. Nick shaked in fear but he quickly thought of a lie in order to keep his secrets hidden.

"It's not true. Omid. You know I'm not fakin-" I will not let Nick finish that sentence. All lies!

"Why won't you tell me what's happening?! I know already what's happening. The town is rioting everywhere to get their taxes lowered! I've seen them destroy houses already! And you do NOTHING! Not only that but you keep hiding from me the person that wants to kill me. Why are you hiding all of this from me?! I don't like being treated like this!" I yelled out even more at them and grunted loudly, lowering my head and shaking my head around.

"Omid. I mean it when I say I'm not hiding anything from you. I'm not okay? And If I was, I'd be a horrible father wouldn't I? I promise baby, I promise." Nick crouched down and he pulled out his pinky. I'm not trusting his promise.

All I could do was cross my arms and look away from him. Nick was about to grab me but I stepped away from him.

"Don't touch me!" I said and I quickly went to mommy and hugged her, I began tearing up because I still know. He's hiding thing's from me. I don't understand why. Can he just tell me why I'm being hunted down?

Nick seemed a bit devastated and hurt by my move right there. He sighed and looked at Judy telling her to come.

"Come on Omid. Let's go." Judy sighed and started walking her way back to the van as she held my hand. I wanted to stay near mommy now I don't trust dad anymore.

Finnick came along with us as well. I wonder If I did a bad thing there... I hope Finnick doesn't hate me now.

The three of us left the park and riot's and screams could be heard from the distance. Oh god. My ears we're picking up the sounds.

"Oh god..." Nick said as he looked to the distance, he could see a bunch of people fighting and tear each other apart. Chaos is spreading to the side of the park now. What's their goal anyways invading a peaceful park full of children?

Judy looked behind her and now she knows why Nick said he felt like his stomach didn't feel good.

I was tempted to look behind as well but I ignored it. I don't really care about it now.

Finnick got inside his seat in the van and not a word he peeped out the whole time.

Judy opened the passengers seat and she jumped inside the van, sitting in the seats behind the passengers seat.

I was jumping and trying to grab onto the side of the bottom of the van but I barely could reach. Then suddenly Nick came from behind and grabbed me.

"Let me go!" I was struggling to get out and I could feel his hands in between my arms. I glared at him and kept telling him to let me go but he wouldn't.

"I'm just trying to-" Nick yelped and instantly dropped me, I bit one of his paws and he let out a yelp. But that only screwed me up. Oh boy, how I regret it.

As soon as I did that, I instantly fell face first and hit my head onto the side of the van. My vision was blurred and my whole vision instantly turned into darkness. It looks like... this is it.

* * *

 _Nick's POV..._

"Omid!" Judy yelled out as she tried to catch him.

"Oh god no!" Nick instantly grabbed me from the ground and he noticed he had his eyes closed and his whole body was limp.

"What happened out there?!" Finnick asked Nick and Judy looking through the left mirror.

"I..." Nick couldn't bear to say what's he's done. So he quickly jumped into the seats on the back and sat next to Judy, placing Omid on his lap.

"Nick..." Judy looked at him in the eyes.

"He's okay. I know It's my fault." Nick looked down onto his eyes, he held him tightly.

"It's not Nick. But, do you really have a stomach ache?" Judy asked him.

"No, I don't. I noticed and heard the riot's coming to the park Judy. I don't want him to see it. I know we we're gonna have a fun time today, but who know's what'll happen if they start being noisy or even start a fight with us? We're unarmed." Nick sighed. They both did leave their tazer's at home. Well, only Judy. Nick didn't have any weapons to defend himself with that time with the panther.

"Hm. I get you." Judy said.

"You understand me don't you? I'm not doing this to take away his fun. I'm trying to protect him." Nick said.

"I know honey, don't feel guilty." Judy patted his back and rubbed it.

"W-What do we do now? He's unconcious, again... I feel like I'm only getting him more hurt than protect him." Nick said and sighed.

"Let's just go home and put him in our bed with some ice on his head alright? I'm sure he didn't hurt himself that badly." Judy suggested this.

"He's not bleeding or anything." Nick rubbed his head and looked around his fur to see if he had any scratches or anything, nothing was found."

"Thank god." Judy was relieved.

"I-I dropped him thought..." Nick felt guilty, guilty to death. He couldn't bear to stop shaking due to it.

"Nick, he bit you. It wasn't your fault. I know you tried holding him as much as you could, but I heard your pain." Judy tried to comfort Nick so he doesn't feel bad.

"It's not his fault either. He's just-" Nick was about to say the reason's why this happened, but Judy understands already.

"I know It's no one's fault. he's mad and angry at you Nick. You know I understand you baby. You're just trying to protect him. Once we catch that madman after him and us. I'm sure we're gonna live a much better life. And he won't feel angry anymore." Judy said as she gave Nick a small hug, rubbing his back slowly.

"I hope so. I'll catch them if It's the last thing I do." Nick said as he kept stroking his hair, hoping he'd wake up any minute.

"Should we speak to Bogo tomorrow to see if we can resume our case?" Judy asked Nick.

"Y-Yeah that would be a wonderful idea! We have to finish this as soon as possible." Nick stuttered and had a bit of sweat coming out of him.

Judy smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Looks like Nick is relaxed now after that, he started blushing now.

And now Nick, begins to speak to himself on his mind.

Judy doesn't know but, today is the deadline to bring Omid to the mafia boss or all my friends, relatives and citizens will suffer. But I have to prepare defenses for tonight. I'm not going down without a fight I'm telling you. This whole week I enjoyed it fully with my family, It was great and fun. But I can't just. Ignore this anymore.

I'll take him down no matter what. I'm not letting anyone suffer or die. I know this is a bit hypocrital because the city is in chaos but. Tonight. I am **GOING** to put an end to all of this. I'm gonna shoot him and end his life without a doubt. He's not capturing my baby at all, and no one else. He's not hurting. **ANYONE**.

I'm not sacrificing anyone for this. If anyone has to be sacrificed. It should be me. I'll do anything to protect my family. They're the last thing I have left on this world. I'm not going to let them down. Judy, Omid and Finnick. I'll protect you no matter what.

I also hope. My son doesn't hold a grudge on me once he find's out I've always been lying to him about this situation. I'd rather. I'd rather, let him hate me. Than die onto the hands of that mad man. I mean it when I'm gonna protect him until my last breath. He's not a bad son at all. He has never been. I've been a horrible father anyways, lying to him because I don't want him to be scared.

I want to be his best father ever. But I really don't know how he'll even take it when he finds out I have been lying to him the whole time. Sigh... It's only a matter of time until he finds out anyways.

For now, I should focus on this more now. It's not one person I have to take down. It's more than one I just know it. That lion is never without his minions. Tsk, he's just a scaredy cat to fight alone.

 _Chapter 17 END._


	18. Chapter 18 - Another Dream

**Chapter 18 - Another Dream**

"Guh...my head. It hurts so much again. I can sense something." I had my eyes closed as I rubbed my head. I got up from the ground and opened my eyes.

It looks like I was in my mind again. The whole blank region, nothing but completely white areas surrounding me.

I'm actually alone this time, there's no one here or anything. Wait, if I'm sleeping currently. Isn't that weird ghost or something gonna show up again?

"Indeed." A certain ghost teleported to me, they had the appearance of the same one I saw before, a wolf-like anthro animal like me, except they looked like they we're older than me and they we're way much taller than me. They're my so called, best friend Kevin.

I jumped and gasped. "Jesus you scared me!" I yelled at him and growled.

"You've been waiting for me this whole time haven't you, Omid?" The ghost asked me, I feel pretty irritated by this question.

"I've been waiting for you ever since you left my life!" I yelled out.

"Oh, silly." The ghost was calm as ever, always smiling and being positive. It's disgusting.

"Silly? You're selfish and awful." I grunted and crossed my arms as I glared at him.

The ghost did the same thing as before, giving me a hug to calm me down. Sigh... me, a sucker. Fell for it and calmed down. I really do like hugs, so this is the real Kevin.

"Look. Relax alright? I'm not here to make your day any worse, I'm here to keep you company and talk to you about a few things." Kevin said as he put his arm on my shoulder.

"And that is?" I knocked his arm off my shoulder, still feeling pretty peeved off. I'm supposed to feel happy I'm seeing him again, or sad or sentimental. Why am I only feeling annoyance and hatred?

"Let's begin for one. Do you like being here?" The ghost asked me this question. Did he really just ask that?

"I do. What type of question is even that?!" I answered with a serious tone. Of course I was serious about this!

"Just wondering. I'm looking out for you." The ghost said as he smiled at me.

"It's not like you're my guardian angel." I scoffed and chuckled a bit.

"Hm. What If I say, I am?" The ghost said and I quickly raised my ear, I doubt that.

"I won't believe it." I said with my arms crossed. My best friend who just disappeared from my whole life becomes my guardian angel? Never had one to begin with.

"Suit yourself. But just so we're clear here. I am indeed your guardian angel. You found out yourself." The ghost chuckled and patted my head.

"Alright." I rolled my eyes.

"Heh. You'll see what I mean." The ghost chuckled again.

"Just go on with the rest of whatever you're gonna ask me." I asked for this now. I don't want to hear his babbling anymore or his snarky laughs.

"Do you feel safe being here?" Kevin asked me another absolute ridiculous question.

"I do. Are these answers just gonna be related to whetever I like something or not?" I asked him back.

"Not necessarily. But that's interesting to know. Why?" He just said _'Why?' 'WHY?!'_.

"Because my dad is protecting me! And It's all that matters." I called out on his bluff.

"If you want to take it like that, go ahead." The ghost shrugged and sighed. Maybe he's being serious after all? Nah.

"You're good at making my parents look like bad people." I growled and glared at him again.

"I am not." He said.

"Why ask these questions like, you don't even trust them?" I asked him and still growled.

"I do trust them with you. Just a bit ago he dropped you on your head, was that so called protection? I just want to make sure you do as well." The ghost answered with a serious tone.

"I do. I do. I do. It's all you can say. Anything else?" I said and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"I can say other thing's like. You better watch out for the next few hours. Is that what you want to hear?" The ghost stared back at me.

"Why?" I asked him.

"You'll see. I can see the future, remember? You're waking up once again any minute now." The ghost smiled now and pulled away from my point of view. He was now floating higher than me in this blank mind of mines.

"Grr..." I growled but suddenly, the whole area was being filled with pitch black darkness once again.

"Look. Not enough time to contact each other again, I know I arrive a little late than usual but. Next time. I'll let you ask me anything you want, and I'll give you all the answers I can give you. And I can sense you have a lot to ask for." The ghost said and was starting to fade away now.

"Of course I do." I said and noticed I was starting to fade away as well, I sighed.

"Well Omid, take care and be careful alright? I don't want you to take the same fate I did twice." Kevin said as he smiled one last time.

"Same fate twice?" I tried to pull him back to me but it was too late.

"I said too much. Anyways. Until next time." He said and waved at me while smiling at me, fading off for good now.

I was on my own once again, reflecting the same thought's as before. This ghost, being my best friend apparently said to not trust my parent's the first time I met him. And now he's telling me he trusts them?

My mind is one messy place.

Looks like, I'm gonna snap back into reality any second now.

* * *

 _After a few minutes..._

I woke up! I finally woke up. But ouch! I hit my head once again with something. Huh?

The whole area was dark, I couldn't see anything. Where am I?

I look at the little bit of light coming out from next to me, I looked out of it and saw my dad's bed. Am I...

I'm inside his closet?! WHAT?!

I tried to open the closet door but it was too hard for me. Did he lock this or something?!

"DAD!" I yelled out but there was no response. Is he even here?! Why would he lock me in damn it!

* * *

 _Nick's POV..._

Nick was outside his room's door and Judy's, guarding it completely. He told Judy to sleep in Omid's room for today. He explained to Judy he wanted some alone time with Omid, therefore she accepted it and decided to sleep in her own son's room for today. Nick put some anti-sound earmuff's on her so she doesn't get panicked or hear any troubles that could happen outside the room.

Nick had locked in Omid inside his closet and put an anti-sound barrier around on it so nobody could hear his cries, not even himself. This is a cruel thing to do, but this is what he chooses to do. He also painted the closet to look like the wall. It looked pretty camouflaged.

But Judy doesn't know the truth yet. Nick's hiding it from all his family. He's the only one that knows. And he is prepared.

There is two guard's at the entrance, Nick told them to keep their eyes sharp **COMPLETELY** or they won't get a double raise. There was another guard downstairs guarding that area and another one next to Judy's room.

Nick had an AK on his arms. He really meant business with this.

"I'm gonna protect you both until the end of the time..." Nick whispered to himself, he was wearing some dark black sunglasses and his police uniform as well looking all tough.

He kept looking at both areas sharply. His left and his right.

* * *

 _Omid's POV..._

"Dad..." I kept calling him out but still no response. I feel... hungry and thirsty. How could he do this to me? Am I going to die?

I began to tear up now. Maybe, Kevin was right... I'm going to be murdered any second now. I'm scared, I'm frightened. What am I going to do?

I can feel the oxygen here fading away. I don't think this hole was good enough for me to gain oxygen from. If I'm being murdered, I might as well fall asleep and wait for it shouldn't I?

Oh, dad. I trusted you so much and I-I loved you so much. Mommy... I thought you'd be here for me as well. I... I can't even think anymore.

Starting to think back. I should of seen this coming. Dad was hiding something from me this whole time, and that was murdering me wasn't it? And mom as well? They both just captured me to get rid of me, huh?

Maybe they aren't cops after all. They lied to me this whole time. Even F-Finnick? Why did he lie to me as well? He said mom and dad we're both cops... maybe he's helping them to murder me?

W-Whatever, I'll...I don't care. I'm going to accept my fate now.

I shut my eye's off, crying myself to sleep. I hope I die soon... I don't want to live in here anymore. I'm tired of being sad all the time and feeling unsecure and unsafe. Ever since dad started treating me like this along with mom, It was just so suspicious I was too blind to realize it.

Kevin If you're watching over me... I, I hope you let me die. I don't deserve this life I have. Thank you for trying, thought.

These we're my last word's before I knew, I had passed out.

* * *

 _Outside of Nick's house..._

There was the two guard's, guarding the place just like they we're told to do.

"Hey man. Nice gun, never noticed the decals you put on them." The guard complimented the other guard's gun. They we're both wolves who we're slim and looked like they we're pretty strong for their job.

"Oh thanks, your gun is pretty cool too!" The other wolf complimented the other guard's gun as well.

"Aw gee, thanks! It took me a while to make it look like this. I truly like the sticker's I put of some cute little wolves!" The wolf said.

"Haha, I get you! Same here. They're cute aren't they?" The other wolf smiled and asked the guard.

"Damn, we're pretty amazing aren't we?" The wolf said.

They both gave out a chuckle and fist bumped each other, they seemed to be busy conversating between each other over their interests and such.

In the distance. Someone disguised in a dark cloak popped out of some bushes. The two wolves we're paying too much attention to notice them and the dark figure pulled out a silenced pistol from their pocket.

They got out of the bush and started crawling their way towards the door, which the wolves we're both blocking. The dark figure crawled and crawled each time, until he found the perfect opportunity to stand up.

One of the wolves closed their eyes and started laughing. Suddenly, the other wolf spit out blood and fell onto the other wolf's arm.

"Oh MY-" The wolf was about to scream but it was too late. He had been shot by the dark figure silently. They we're both collapsed on the ground and away from the window's which was perfect for him.

The dark figure got near the window and peeked out a little. He noticed the guard was still standing near the stairs. He had to think of an idea to distract them. And he did!

He picked up a rock and threw it into one of the window's. A thud sound was heard but it didn't crack the window at all.

The guard who was standing near the stairs saw it and heard it. He quickly rushed to look outside the window. He opened the window and before looking to his right.

From the left side the dark figure grabbed him from his neck and slammed him to the ground. He put his hand on his mouth and pointed the gun to the guard's head. He looked away as he pulled the trigger right there.

Three guard's down now. The three guard's we're in fact wolves. They we're all on the ground deceased, bleeding out there. Since It's night. Nobody can notice what's going on in here.

The dark figure jumped over the bodies and opened the door slowly, trying to not cause any sudden noises. They we're now inside Nick's residence, stealthing their way on the walls. He had to keep his view away from the stairs.

He thought again of an idea. He crawled his way to the kitchen and grabbed a pan from it, grabbing a knife from the counter as well.

The dark figure person went to the side of the stairs. He decided to prepare his next move, which was knock the next guard out.

Nick was standing still on his position next to the door. Suddenly he sees a knife come out of the stairs and gasped. He signaled the guard to stay behind him.

But this very moment, Nick has done a crucial mistake once again.

Nick started getting down the stairs and he didn't see this coming. The first thing he saw on his face was a giant pan.

The dark figure smacked him on the face with the pan, instantly knocking Nick out. The guard behind Nick gasped and stepped a bit back from the stairs. He loaded his gun. He saw the pan coming from the right direction.

The guard knew what to do. So he stepped to the left side and tried to have a look to the right, but nothing was seen. The guard slowly went down the stairs looking to all his sides. There was still nothing he saw. He looked around the stairs and near the stairs and nothing as found.

The dark figure was actually camouflaged to the wall this whole time. It was so dark the guard couldn't see him. The dark figure aimed his gun at the back of the guard's head and shot instantly at it.

He succesfully managed to take down four guard's and knock out Nick unconciously by himself.

"Looks like I got them all, including Wilde here. Seriously, what a bunch of amateurs. I thought he'd be more professionally prepared for this." The dark figure finally spoke and laughed.

It was time. They took their hood off and revealed their identity.

They we're... the lion boss Nick saw a week ago. The same exact lion that told him to not reveal his identity to anyone.

"Hey Kevin. Are you alright?" A voice was heard coming from his arm. It sounded squeaky.

"Yeah, just took out Wilde and made him unconcious and also killed his minions here." The lion said as he gave out a sigh.

"Ohhhh, are you ready to send out the ultimate plan yet?" The voice asked for his plan.

"Yup. This time we're not taking Wilde or the kid either." The lion said as he smirked to the watch.

"Wait, really?! Why not?! Aren't you after killing the child you brought to this world?!" The voice sounded shocked. Looks like the lion never told him about this.

"Why don't we just let Wilde suffer some more? Let's capture their whole family and friends and torture them and show it to Wilde. He'll get weaker from it, I just know it haha! Kinda wish I placed a radar on that thing but, I never had the time to implement it into him. " He put his fingers on his chin and rubbed it.

"You're cruel boss. I like it. But still, you never told us about this." The voice said.

"Well too bad I changed my mind. Tell Maya to release the master plan today, and. NOW." The lion sounded serious and demanded this.

"Hm. I will. Just. If you need any help, just call!" The voice exclaimed and assured the lion.

"I'm fine! I literally took them all out! I don't need you guys to draw attention. Except for capturing his whole family and such. Need you all now, haha."  
The lion said and chuckled a bit nervously.

"What are you gonna do to Wilde now that he's unconcious?" The voice asked him, their identity is still not being revealed.

"I'm going to tie him up and put a video as soon as he wakes up on his television. You know what the video is gonna be about." The lion rubbed his arms and looked at the watch with an evil face. Despite not having video camera on it, the other animal couldn't see his current state.

"Evil sir, I like it." The voice said and giggled.

"Alright, enough chit-chat already. Let's get down to business. I gave him a **WEEK. A WEEK YOU HEAR ME**? And he blew it! Truly shows how pathetic he is. He's gonna bring him whether he wants to or not. Or we'll kill everything he loves." The lion gave an evil laugh once again.

"And capture the whole city and put them under our kingdom?" The voice asked him.

"Indeed. I'm gonna inject a medicine to keep Wilde asleep for a few days. I don't know where the hell his kid is at, but I'm sure he sent him somewhere out to another land or something. Going to check every single room in this house and if he's not here. Wilde knows what to do. Or else" The lion said.

"Indeed. Alright, we'll send the minions soon." The voice said.

"Good. See you soon." The lion finally shut off his watch and took off his cloak. He gave out a sigh and threw the cloak on the ground.

"Seriously? How amateur could these people be? Maybe I'm just too good for them. Years of training lead up to this. Oh boy Wilde. I remember what you did a few years ago when we we're kids. I'm not forgetting this either. It's you versus the whole world now. Once the citizen's find out you're a selfish, horrible, and terrible fox. They'll see the real you from it." The lion rubbed their hands once again and snickered.

"Zootopia will be destroyed by the mad scientist Maya in just a few days. This whole city I was bullied in. It will come to an end now. I've despised every single person in this whole damn town. Now, now. I'm going to be in power along with Maya to watch them all suffer and bow down to us. And that kid is what I'm mostly after. But, It won't be easy finding him. I know Wilde has several tricks up his sleeve. He's not a quitter at all." The lion talked to himself about his diabolical plan with someone else, called Maya.

He walked around the building, searching each and every single area for Omid now.

What's going to happen next? Is this the truly end for Nick? Is this going to be the end for Omid as well? Do you think Nick has failed to protect his one and only son in this world? Find out next chapter.

 _Chapter 18 END._


	19. Chapter 19 - Savior

**Chapter 19 - Savior**

A few days seem to have passed by. A few days indeed. The whole area was dark and cloudy, It was thundering outside like crazy.

Everything was quiet and empty, not a noise to be heard at all.

Nick was tied down to his couch and he seemed to be waking up slowly.

"W-What's happening...?" Nick slowly opened his eyes and tried to get up but couldn't. His arms we're tied down on his back. Nick tried to break free from the rope but it was pretty hard for him to do with his current state.

He put his head out a bit more and bit the rope next to his right arm. He bit it as hard as he could and his right hand was free now. He noticed a remote control was under it.

Nick raised his ear and picked it up. Behind the remote was written _'Turn on.'_

Might as well do it, right?

Nick turned on the television and the first person he saw was the lion boss. Nick gasped and gained consciousness, he realized he has been knocked out this whole time.

"This isn't a dream, right?!" Nick was panicking now.

The video started playing, the lion boss talking to him through it.

"Yes, as you've seen. Nobody has came to rescue you. Why? Because we captured them all. Thanks to our genius scientists. That's how. We implemented a device where every citizen has been captured and forced to worship us and eventually kill them off. Why?

Because you won't give me that damn child Wilde. I told you I'd ruin your life. I have your wife, your best friend. Even your family."

"M-Mom?!" Nick gasped as he saw her face.

"Now. If you want to see them ever again, better give us the child. Or you can live your few days in this town alone with the child and die along with him. We set up a giant nuke that's gonna blow up in less than a week and destroy the city for any unleft habitants. Understood? We know you're coming Nick. I know you well. And you better show with **HIM**. Now now, that's all for now." The lion boss was walking around left and right outside the prisoner's cells, they we're all frightened and scared to speak at all.

The video ended with the lion boss wiping the habitants of the city along with the scientist with a whip, torturing them one at a time.

"So, that's the scientist that makes weird gadgets. Hm..." Nick had an idea but his ears quickly raised up.

"I gotta check up on Omid! Oh god!" Nick gasped. He had to be strong now. Can't let emotions get to him.

Nick then with his right arm he started to pull off the rope and took it off successfully in just a pinch. He couldn't think of anything else at the moment.

Nick rushed to the kitchen and got a bottle of water off the fridge, he also took out a box of cereal and poured out a bunch on the bowl.

He sprinted his way carefully on the way to the stairs. The stairs we're partially destroyed, so he had to jump one by one to get to the second floor. On the second floor there was blood everywhere, did something happen?!

The door to his room was open and Judy's as well. He went to Judy's room first and noticed she wasn't there. Nick sniffed around trying to confirm it and it's confirmed. She's not there at all.

Nick sighed and got out of the room, he went to his room as quick as he could and saw inside of it. Everything was destroyed and messed up.

"God damn..." His jaws dropped. He really did some damage to his home. He put his bowl of cereal and water bottle on the ground.

He noticed the hole inside the closet still. He peeked inside and saw Omid wasn't there.

Nick looked through his pockets for the keys, but he didn't have any keys on him. He rubbed the wall and noticed the lock was actually open. Oh no...

He forced the doors open and looked inside for each area. He looked under the closet, over the closet. Inside the closet, and over the clothes. And he wasn't there. But there was one place he hasn't checked yet.

It was a gray hoodie. Once Nick got that hoodie out of the closet he noticed a lump inside of it.

He poked it and noticed something strange about it. Nick looked inside the pocket and he saw, Omid was there.

Nick sighed in relief and took him out.

"My baby..." Nick held him tightly. As he did he felt his forehead and noticed it was hot.

Of course Nick knew he has been dehydrated for days and starving. Nick got the water bottle from the ground and poured some water over Omid's body. He opened his mouth as well and put the water bottle right in.

Omid quickly held to the water bottle and did a little moan.

"Son!" Nick called him out, his ears picked up his voice and heard Nick's voice.

* * *

 _Omid's POV..._

Is that dad's voice...? Should I bother opening my eyes? Maybe, just for a bit.

I let go of the water bottle I was drinking from, It was Nick indeed.

"Son! Ah, I'm relieved you're alright!" Nick held me tightly and laughed a bit. Is he happy or...?

"..." I was speechless. He was the one who left me here for these past few days anyways. So bored and hungry. I can't stand it.

Nick then raised up my shirt and saw my stomach. It was less and less full than before. Nick grabbed the bowl next to him and with a spoon he got some chocolate pellets out of it. My favorite cereal. Chocolate pellets.

I got up and planted my face onto the cereal bowl, eating it pretty quickly. Nick chuckled.

"Don't eat too fast! Or you'll get hicc-" Nick's words were cut off by a loud hiccup I gave out.

I crossed my arms and groaned. God darn it.

"It's okay. It'll be gone soon." Nick patted my back and rubbed it.

"..." I had no response or expression at all. He still thinks I'm happy with him. Oblivious.

"Are you okay?" He asked me with a kind tone. I'm not buying it.

"..." I was still speechless. Finishing up my bowl of cereal and water bottle.

"Did the bad monster touch you?" Nick asked me as he kept rubbing me.

"..." The bad monster huh...? Does he mean that green tuxedo lion that was chasing me down a few days ago up until yesterday?

"Omid, please. How did you get inside my jacket? I need to know." Nick asked me in a kind tone still. Can he stop?

"... To save myself." I said, nothing more or less.

"From the baddie. Right?" Nick asked again.

"Yes..." I said, Is it not obvious?

"I-I'm sorry..." Nick said and gave out a sigh.

"...Tell me the truth." I said. This is my chance now.

"Truth?" Nick raised an ear and asked me. Don't act stupid like that.

"I'm not stupid dad. I want to know the truth now. Why I'm being hunted down." I said as I crossed my arms.

"If you hear the truth...you won't like me anymore..." Nick's ears lowered. It seems that he wasn't ready for this, huh?

"I don't even like you still! You left me starved for days! You left me alone to defend and take care of myself! I deserve to know!"  
I yelled at him pointing out some facts.

"You mean you ate before?" Nick asked.

"Not today, yesterday I did." I said.

"You snuck out of the house?" Nick gasped and took a step back. Is he surprised?

"Yes. I'm not a little kid." I said. I'm old enough to know everything. Seriously

"Sigh... you're right." Nick said and whimpered a bit.

"I know I am." I chuckled and had a smirk on me.

"Regardless of you not being a kid either. I'm defending you because you're not able to take care of yourself fully." Nick looked at me straight in the eyes. What is he trying to accomplish now?

"...I can." I told him straight up.

"You weren't alone Omid." Nick said as he smirked. He knows?!

"How do you know?" I asked him as I gasped and raised my ears up.

"I didn't know...but now that you mention it. Has someone been helping you?" Nick was also a bit shocked as well. Darn it! That was childish of me.

"..." I was speechless refusing to speak but, should I tell him? I wonder how he'll feel about it.

"Tell me Omid. Now." Nick was now glaring at me, that's scary!

"...Fine!" I said, Nick smiled and nodded. I rolled my eyes and began telling everything.

* * *

 _Past few days..._

As soon as the lion knocked out everyone in the house. Finnick was just around the corner staring at a distance, seeing the lion's movement. He noticed the lion placed his silent pistol on the kitchen as the lion went to the second floor on his search for me.

Finnick quickly sprinted to the next road and went inside Nick's house as fast as he could. He noticed Nick was on the ground unconsciously and he gasped but quickly covered his mouth. He decided to look in Nick's pocket and grabbed some keys from it. He also grabbed a gun under one of the guard's and held it. It was a pistol, perfect for him. He heard sounds coming from the second floor. Finnick decided to crawl up the stairs slowly.

As he reached the top he saw Nick's room was open. He knew he had to be inside there. Finnick decided to cling himself to the right side of the door. He waited a few seconds to look inside the door but a scream came out!

They we're my screams. I noticed the green lion was trying to grab me but I escaped from him. Finnick knew this was the perfect opportunity to attack. Finnick went to the front door and saw the green lion crouched down, grabbing me from my neck.

"Just...one shot..." Finnick muttered to himself and he fired three bullets out of the gun, one landing on the lion's leg. The other one landing in one of his arms. And the other one landing right on his other leg.

"Gah!" The lion yelled out! He was bleeding out from his wounds.

"F-Finnick!" I yelled out as I bit the lion's hand and he let go of me after that painful grunt.

I ran to him and gave him a hug, I was shaking and clinging myself to him tightly.

"It's alright. It's alright! Don't worry now. I'm here." Finnick said as he rubbed my back slowly.

We both left the area as quick as we could, the lion could be seen passed out after those shots.

Finnick took me down the first floor and he went straight to the kitchen.

"Are you hungry?" Finnick asked me as he grabbed some cans from the counter. After he opened some of them up he placed a few chunks of meals together in it and went to the fridge and grabbed some bottles of water for me.

"I am..." I groaned a bit. My stomach is indeed hurting me.

"It seems Nick put you in there didn't he?" Finnick asked me as he handed to me the plates and bottle of waters.

"He did. I don't know why." I actually kept wondering that when I was about to nap for good. I cried to myself a little thinking I was going to get murdered.

"To protect you." Finnick said.

"Protect me? How? He almost just killed me." I kinda don't believe that now. Really? Protect me? I was starving and lacking oxygen inside that little closet.

"He was trying alright? Didn't you see him on the ground?" Finnick looked at his back, Nick was passed out in there.

"No...and I don't care." Apparently the lion knocked him out huh? If he's dead I don't care.

"Sigh... I knew you'd say that. But look. I know you think Nick is doing this to scare you, but he's not." Finnick said.

"How would you know?" I raised my ear as I drank my bottled water.

"Because this town is deserted." Finnick said.

"Eh?" I raised my ear again, I am confused.

"Weird things started to happen. On my way here I decided to come check up on you and Nick but some weird calamities started to happen outside. Then I noticed this weird lion attacked Nick and his guards. I even heard his conversations. He's planning on capturing all the citizen's of Zootopia and turning them into slaves. It's cruel." Finnick explained the reasons to why he thinks the town is deserted.

"Do you know why he did that?" I asked Finnick. I'm trying to look calm but, that sounds scary I fret you not.

"I don't know... I really don't. But. All I know is we don't have much time left." Finnick said.

"Eh?!" I said, what does he mean by not much time left? Are we timed?

"People are after you Omid. People. Bad people. And I need to keep you inside that closet for a while longer." Finnick mentioned that darn closet again.

"W-Why?!" I whined a bit. I don't wanna be in it.

"You have to trust me on this. Soon, It'll be over alright?" Finnick looked over to me with a concerned face. He's actually looking out for my safety. Hm...

"B-But..." I kept trying to but, but what Finnick said right now. Was indeed true.

"Eat up Omid. We're protecting you. We're doing all we can to keep you safe. But we need you to take care of yourself as well." Finnick said.

"And by that?" I raised my eyebrow this time. Need me to take care of myself? Am I gonna be alone or something?

"I'll give you this book to read inside the closet. You're gonna love it." Finnick pulled out a small book from his pocket and handed over it to me.

"Okie! I'm fine with that. Just as long as I don't stay in that closet forever." I said and shrugged. I'll give it another shot.

"You won't." Finnick said.

Suddenly helicopter sounds could be heard coming from a distance. That was a sign that they needed to hurry it up.

"Alright, quickly eat and drink. I can hear them coming." Finnick slammed his hands on the battle and I jumped. Alright alright!

I took Finnick's word for a change and ate as quick as I could and a few bottles of water as well. Maybe I was wrong about them murdering me? I'm confused, yet again.

As soon as I finished my meal. Finnick grabbed my hand and rushed quickly back to Nick's room. In the meantime I put the book in my pocket.

As we arrived to the room, Finnick pushed me to the closet and he closed both doors. He jumped to the lock and locked it tight.

"F-Finnick?!" I yelled out feeling a bit weird. He pushed me inside instead of slowly letting me get in.

"Omid. Once I put back this noise detector I found on Nick's cabinet. I won't be able to hear you anymore. Understood? This is for your safety. " Finnick was looking at me from the little hole, but he placed a tape in that hole so it doesn't look as obvious as before.

On the other side Finnick could be seen looking at the noise detector Nick had painted and camouflaged in. This was useless because it was out of the battery. Finnick took it off and replaced it with another one which was inside Nick's cabinet.

"I hope the lion doesn't notice anything now. I would kill him but, that won't be a good idea." Finnick murmured as he put on the noise detector next to the closet. This will now disable all noises coming from inside the closet.

The door on the first floor was heard being slammed open.

I could see Finnick from the small hole still. Finnick grabbed some of the lion's blood and poured it over himself. Finnick laid down next to the lion who was starting to get up now. You mean... he still survived those shots?!

The lion groaned and pressed a button on one of his watches. His wounds we're gone now.

"Ouch. That hurt a bit." The lion groaned again and rubbed his head.

"You okay boss? We're here." A weird sound came from his watch.

"Ah yes, I was napping. Shall we begin capturing everyone left in this city then?" The lion didn't mention him being shot and said he was napping instead. Haha, he doesn't want to admit his defeat against Finnick.

"Yes sir." The watch turned off and the lion got up from the ground.

"Alright good. Let's get out of here. And let's bring this dumb fox as well. I laid a good punch on him." The lion said as he grabbed Finnick from the ground, Finnick's body was limp and lifeless since he pretended to be dead. Did he train for this before? He seems so good at it. Also the lion mentioned he laid a good punch on Finnick. So he doesn't remember what happened before. Good.

The lion completely ignores my presence. This is good, he doesn't remember he checked this area before either. But now... I'm alone yet again. I should probably hide in one of these clothes. Just to be super safe.

I jumped and grabbed onto one of a hoodie's sleeves and climbed up to it, I noticed the pocket's we're empty and I put myself inside of them now. It was pretty cozy in here thought.

Looks like, I have to wait for Finnick's return now. But... the thing is.

He never returned back. After that day I was stuck in this closet yet again. And then the next day. I don't remember even how long anymore! How long I was in here. But starvation and dehydration almost killed me.

* * *

 _Present..._

I explained everything to dad now. He was pretty shocked and concerned from that.

"I get it now. Good for Finnick. Still odd how the lock was open thought..." Nick felt proud for Finnick's rescue. But concerned why the lock was opened by itself.

"Have you seen him anymore?" I asked Nick, I was pretty concerned for Finnick as well. He hasn't returned yet.

"I haven't seen him at all. Not even your mother." Nick said and sighed.

He remembered looking at my room and Judy wasn't sleeping there apparently. In fact. He saw her in a video that was taped in the TV.

"Mommy?! Is she okay?" I gasped and frowned.

"I don't think she's here son. If she was...I wouldn't of been tied up on the couch." Nick said.

"Is she...?" I asked him, I hope she's not...

"She's alright! Don't worry. I know she's fine." Nick said as he held me closer.

"Okay...I hope." I let out a relieved sigh.

"Now, are you ready for the truth? It's gonna hurt baby." Nick brought the truth up again. Oh right, I asked for that. Am I even ready anymore? Oh screw it.

"I am." I said and nodded.

"You're supposed to be sacrificed." Nick flat-out said without any stutter or anything.

"Sacrificed?" I raised an eyebrow and looked at Nick with a face that said 'Is this a joke?'

"Some mad scientist apparently created you. And I deny that. They are a really mad scientist alright, someone with advanced technology and all. Someone who I can't beat alone." Nick said.

"I was created...?" I asked him. I was created? Would that explain my sudden wake up on that field?

"Apparently. But don't believe it. So that scientist and lion you saw. They want to murder you for experiments. And I am not letting any of them do that, alright? I'm not letting them. And by that, this all happened. I'm trying to make this as simple as possible." Nick kept explaining the truth I wanted. This is not what I expected.

"This all happened...?" I asked him again. Is this all my fault?

"Because of my selfishness and ignorance. If I didn't bring you last week to the boss. This town would of been just fine and out of problems. Because you would of been dead. But, guess what? You're alive and so am I! But the town on the other hand, is captured and suffering. And I'm going to deal with this once and for all." Nick said as he closed his eyes and sighed.

"..." I was speechless yet again. I was created by a mad scientist? And they're the ones that want to kill me? For experiments? So my existence really means nothing... I believe that.

"I know I kept this hidden from you Omid. But I didn't want you to know. All of my protection. Has been from me wanting to avoid your death. I promised to you, I'll keep you safe forever right? And I'm going to fulfill that promise." Nick smiled and rubbed my hair.

"B-But the town...?" I was also concerned about that. If It's just us

"We will save them together. I know we can. After we do that, everything will go back to normal alright? No more problems or anything. Just sweet family time for us and mommy. After all the lion said if we don't meet them soon, he'll blow up the city and we need to stop it." Looks like Nick finally finished explaining the truth.

"..." Without a word I peeped out, all I could peep out we're small cries.

"Gah, calm down. Calm down..." Nick grabbed me and placed me on his lap. I held onto his shoulders and cried out.

"T-Thank you..." I said.

"O-Omid...?" Nick questioned me.

"I'll help you dad." I said as I looked to his face with tears in my eyes. I put my head on his chest and rubbed myself on there.

"You're not mad or anything?" Nick asked me. He thinks I'm still mad doesn't he?

"I understand it all." I said. I see now. So he has been real with me since the beginning.

"Ah..." Nick rubbed my back and kept holding me tightly.

Nick comforted me for the next few minutes. I guess I know the truth now. About my existence. So I was randomly created and thrown out somewhere in the field huh? Maybe that scientist summoned me or something after I died. But If he wants to kill me just to experiment me more for his projects. I'll help dad defeat them.

But that sounds silly still. Defeating a super intelligent scientist huh? Would that be even slightly possible? Even a 0.2% chance of being possible? This is crazy! We're in a big pickle here. But, let's think of something for now. This does not feel right kinda.

 _Chapter 19 END._


	20. Chapter 20 - No Time Left

**Chapter 20 - No Time Left**

Now we're ready to go. We took a few minutes to think this through. Dad mentioned the boss was actually two of them right? A scientist that he showed me their appearance. They we're a girly rodent. It looked like a rat to me. Sounds about right. The other one was of course. The lion with green tuxedo named Kevin.

So she's the one who helped that lion guy do everything huh? Odd. But meh. We'll defeat them both if we can.

It's just us it seems. Us alone. As a duo. We will do this.

Nick took a deep breath and exhaled the air out. I looked at him and he looked back at me.

"Ready to go champ?" He asked me.

"Yes!" I said and nodded.

Nick opened the front door and I went outside along with him.

"Hm... It's going to cost a fortune to repair this place back." Nick said as he looked behind him, his house being a complete mess.

"Let's not derail now dad. Now we have to find a way on how to find them." I said as I smiled at him.

"Right. I didn't even know where that place was at. Never seen it before. I don't think any cops have found it." Nick said and chuckled nervously.

"Really?" I raised my ear and asked him.

"Not at all. This is a serious case." Nick said.

"I see..." My ears dropped down.

Should I be feeling guilty to be born? Pretty much all of this is all my fault for existing.

Sigh... We both went to the sidewalk and looked at both roads. Nick gasped.

"Oh god! We need to go!" He said as he started panicking.

"Huh?!" I jumped and said.

"Look up!" Nick looked up and noticed some helicopters passing by.

Nick grabbed my arm and dragged me to the other side of the road, he clinged himself to the wall of a house and sighed.

"Shade. This will help." Nick said as he looked to the roof of the house, It was hiding them from the helicopters view.

"Helicopters?" I asked him. What are helicopters doing here still. Aren't they good?

"Can't trust them now, can't we?" Nick said. Oh right, he mentioned everyone in the city was somehow captured. I can believe it since nobody came to rescue us.

"Yeah..." I said.

"Looks like we have to go down the alleyways here." Nick looked to his side and noticed it was clear and clean. Not a bad idea at all.

"Where does it lead?" I asked him.

"It's a lot of them, they all lead to the center of the city." Nick put his fingers on his chin and rubbed it. Is he thinking of going there?

"Don't you think the center might be dangerous?" I asked him again. Really thought, isn't that where the boss would expect him the most? It's where his job department is at.

"Let's see for ourselves first." Nick said.

"Okay dad." I sighed and said.

We both suddenly heard a noise coming from inside a trash bin. The trash bin moved a bit and that looked out.

"Did you hear that?" Nick raised his ear and asked me.

"I did. And I saw it." I said as I pointed to it.

"It came from the trash bin!" Nick exclaimed.

"Should we check it out?" I asked dad.

We both slowly approached to the trash bin but we jumped back as soon as we saw someone pop out of it. Oh my god. The moment we saw that person pop out of it.

"No need." It was a familiar face they both saw and heard the same exact voice.

"Jack?" I said and gasped. He is the Jack we saw a while ago.

"It is me alright." Jack said as he got out of the trash bin slowly, cleaning himself up from the trash.

"Jack... how...?" Nick was in shock.

"I'm about to ask the same! How?" Jack raised his ears. He thought we got captured as well, huh?

"So you didn't get abducted?" Nick asked him.

"Luckily I haven't. But all of my classmates have." Jack lowered his ears now. Hes the sole survivor from that, huh?

"Oh... that stinks." Nick said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Did anyone else besides you made it out?" I asked Jack.

"Just a cop. They we're the ones who rescued me before I got captured." Jack said.

"Really?" I asked Jack but Nick seemed to have a much important question than me apparently.

"Hm? Which cop?" Nick asked him.

"They we're like... Actually, I don't remember their name." Jack said and gave out a nervous laugh.

"What about their appearance?" Nick rubbed his chin, If he saw a cop maybe he knows him.

"Oh! They we're a bull!" Jack claimed.

"Ah, Chief Bogo." Nick snapped his fingers.

"Oh! That was Chief Bogo?" Jack asked Nick.

"Yeah!" Nick said.

"Hm... That's interesting." Jack rubbed his chin as well.

"Where was the last time you saw him?" Nick asked him another question.

"It was in my classroom of course, but he said he was heading to the subway to help other people out. I'm wondering if he has managed to keep himself safe from the abductions." Jack told him his last location.

"I wonder that too." Nick said.

"Should we head there?" I asked dad.

"We should! Good idea son." Nick said and gave out a smile.

"Do you know where to go?" I asked dad.

"Yeah. It's not too far from here." Jack said as well. I'll take their words for it.

"Yup. It's not." Nick said as well.

"We should be careful out here for anyone thought." Jack said. But I knew something was up.

It has been clear for a while after all. No helicopter sounds or anything. Isn't that fishy?

"Indeed." Nick smiled at Jack but I knew it.

"Uhh..." I looked behind us and noticed two people dressed in a black coat.

"What is it son?" Nick looked at me with a confused face.

"We have been spotted!" I yelled out as I pointed behind us.

Nick, Jack and I got into position now. The two of them rushing towards me. But Nick stood in front of me.

One of the guys was about to grab me but Nick grabbed their arms before they could and slammed them on the ground.

The other one was about to tackle Nick, but just in time Jack punched them out of the way.

"Oh god. Thanks." Nick cleared the dust off his shirt and patted Jack's back.

"Ah. No problem. We're in this together now aren't we?" Jack said and chuckled.

"Indeed. I know you want things to go back to normal as much as I do." Nick said as he looked to the sky. It was still dark and cloudy.

"I do. Like I said, I want to become a cop just like you." Jack smiled as he looked at Nick. He's really inspired by Nick.

"Hm! It'll be great to have a helping hand in the office." Nick said and chuckled.

"Back...up...needed..." One of the two dark cloaked people spoke out to their arms. Their arms started ticking now.

"No! It's one of those devices. We have to go now!" Nick backed out of his range and grabbed me.

"Let's run for it to the subway before any more spot us." Jack said.

"Hm." Nick agreed to it and nodded.

He put me to his back and I held tight to him. The two of them started running out of the area, behind them an explosion could be heard.

"Those weren't animals weren't they...?" Jack asked Nick with a horrified face.

"They we're robots. I noticed when I heard a clank once I slammed them down." Nick said.

"Nice hearing, I somehow didn't hear it." Jack said.

"I guess I was lucky to notice." Nick said and gave out the chuckles he always gives out.

After an hour...

It appears we've reached the subway area, and managed to avoid all the heat going on. Well kinda. We managed to stumble upon a few more robots thinking they we're survivors but. Looks are pretty deceiving right now. We've both agreed to not trust anyone from now on. Besides Jack, of course. Now onto our quest to find Chief Bogo now.

"I don't see him anywhere." Nick said.

"Should we bother go deeper?" Jack asked and suggested it.

"Is that even safe? I mean. It's all dark out there.

"Nah, It's not. Hold on." Jack said and went to one of the doors in the subway.

Nick was wondering what was Jack trying to do, suddenly. All the lights inside the subway turned on. Jack got out of the room and gave Nick a thumbs up.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! That's gonna attract some attention!" Nick was stuttering. He's not ready to fight again.

"That's the point. We're gonna attract the chief with it. Shouldn't we?" Jack said.

"And get those maniac robots to kill us?!" Nick lowkey yelled at Jack.

"No. Look." Jack pointed onto the distance. It was Bogo walking down the subway tracks with his gun out.

"Let's give this a shot then." Nick sighed, still a little irked he feels they might be spotted.

"You don't have a gun, don't you?" Jack facepalmed himself.

"I got fists." Nick said as he smirked at him.

"That's not going to help against the scientist! All cops have guns! What happened to it?" Jack asked Nick.

"Don't worry about that. I have a plan anyways. Don't worry, really." Nick said and assured Jack.

Is he talking about...? Nah, probably not.

Nick put me down this time. Is he going to confront Bogo by himself? What If He shoots him or attacks him? I'm a little scared now. But. I don't want to get hurt as well.

"Stay near Jack okay?" Nick asked me to do this.

"Okay..." I said and agreed to it.

"I mean it." Nick said as he looked at me with a serious face.

"I am serious!" I huffed and growled at Nick. Does he not trust me again?!

"Good." Nick smiled at me and I rolled my eyes. I know I'm curious for thing's but not that much. Well, maybe.

I saw Nick jumped to the train tracks and started walking his way towards Bogo. I sat down on the ground now. Is Nick going to be alright? I mean the Chief was holding a gun after all.

"Hey Omid." Jack walked to me and sat down next to me.

"Yeah?" I said and responded back.

"I know this is odd to ask..." Jack was trying to finish his sentence but couldn't find a way to get it out.

"...Yeah?" He wants to ask me something? That's new.

"How are you so smart?" Jack asked me.

"What do you mean?" I raised my ears and asked back.

"You're only two years! Tell me your secret. How did you learn to talk so early?" He asked me this. Oh boy. I'm not telling him the truth right now.

"I'll tell you another time." I said.

"Why not now?" Jack said as he gave out a groan.

"You'll call me crazy." I said. Seriously, would he believe I was a human as well? Doubt it.

"I won't. I'll believe anything by now." Jack chuckled and said.

"...Jack." I said and sighed.

"Yeah?" Jack said.

"It has to do with these current calamities going on..." I said. I'll give him a little hint now. I know I'm gonna regret tis.

"Now that I don't believe." Jack raised his eyebrow and scoffed.

"Told you. Just wait a while okay?" I said. I knew it. Haha, he'll think I'm crazier If I said anything else.

"Fine. You make me reconsider taking school." Jack rolled his eyes and sighed.

Nick and Bogo we're now seen coming towards us now. It looks like, Nick didn't end up being shot by his own Chief. Thank god.

"So you three are the only ones left it seems." Bogo said as he looked at the three of us .

"Left? Wait you mean you haven't found anyone else?" Jack asked the chief. After all he did say the chief only managed to rescue him.

"Not at all. Not a single person. This town has been empty for ages. I honestly thought by now you'd be captured." The Chief said and gave out a small laugh.

"I can take care of myself pretty well." Jack gave him a thumbs up and smiled.

"I noticed." The chief laughed and smiled back.

"I haven't asked this yet but. How did everyone get captured? How did every single person in here manage to get captured without defending themselves? Like. Thousands are gone! Maybe a million? Oh who knows." Nick asked the Chief.

"Ah yeah. You know those robots out there?" Chief Bogo said asked Nick.

"So they are robots." Nick said and rubbed his chin. He was correct after all.

"They are. They suddenly appeared out of nowhere, they had some weird devices and placed it on almost everyone in this town and bam. They disappeared. From a single flash everyone was gone. Those robots are pretty quick I tell you. Luckily we haven't encountered any more since well. What's left anyways to capture?" Chief Bogo explained what he's seen so far happen to the citizen's.

"Right." Nick said.

"Anyways, I know who's their leader and all. It's a rat and a lion. And I know where they're coming from. I actually studied a bit about where they might be. A person before being abducted also told me about it. Well It was vague but. I think It's our only hope. I can't think of anywhere else they might be at." The chief said as he pulled out a small card from his pocket, reading his notes.

"Wait...really Chief?" Nick gave out a loud gasp and asked the Chief.

"Nick don't gasp too loudly!" Jack whispered to him and Nick covered his mouth.

"Does it look like I'm messing around?!" The chief glared at Nick with a deadly and serious face, he was serious enough that he scared me as well.

"Then tell me! You haven't bothered to call me to work all this time, and you suddenly find their location? Come on! That's also something I am wanting to know." Nick glared back at the Chief.

Hm, this doesn't seem right Nick. Really? Suddenly the Chief pulls out this information he concealed from you these past few days. Or you we're the one hiding it from me? Heck, should I know. I'm not a cop but. It's not right when the Chief hides an important case from you for a few days. Feels like he's involved with it or something. Or associated let's say.

"I will. Calm down Nick. You we're injured and needed to take some breaks." Chief Bogo said as he waved his finger around Nick.

"Yeah. You're right I guess." Nick looked down and sighed. He had a point after all. But that point does not break the doubts in my mind.

Still. How can he know the scientist and lion are at this 'so called area' he thinks he knows where they're at?

Might he be a robot as well? Could he be trying to capture us? I'm scared to confront Nick about it but. Do we really have anywhere to go or any other options?

Nick is clueless. I'm clueless. We don't have a clue where we have to go or where we are supposed to go. We're not going anywhere at this pace. We have to start now somewhere and quick. We have a limit too.

I don't want the citizen's to suffer like dad said. I don't want dad to suffer, or mom or Finnick. Or, anyone! I just want things to go back to normal, damn it. But. Fine. Whatever. I'll give this a shot just for a dad. I don't fully trust it thought. I just hope this doesn't bite us in the butt soon. I'll tell dad anyways to not let his guard down.

When my gut says something is fishy. It's fishy alright.

 _Chapter 20 END._


	21. Chapter 21 - On The Way

**Chapter 21 - On The Way**

We've been on this subway for almost half an hour, undetected still somehow. Bogo has been explaining their location and how to get there forever now. I'm like. About to fall asleep.

"Seriously? It's on the sky?!" Nick took a step back and gasped. He was looking at the map Bogo was showing him.

"Yeah. Their headquarters are in the sky. This is why we could never track them down. Never thought...they'd have a sky base you know? Not even our planes detect it." Bogo was explaining where the culprits we're at.

"Hmm... It's pretty far from here." Nick was pointing from his location to their location. Looks like a good 30 miles away.

"First of all, how are we getting there?" Jack asked Bogo.

"I don't know still." Bogo said as he sighed.

"Oh, I know!" Nick raised his tail and ears. Looks like he knows how.

"You know?" Jack asked Nick.

"Yeah. I have a buddy who's a pilot but, I doubt he's still here or probably got captured.

"Should we head to their location then? We could borrow one of their planes-" Jack didn't feel like finishing his sentence. He knew it was a ridiculous one.

"You're crazy. Right?" Nick raised his ears again as he asked Jack.

"I'm not." Jack said.

"None of us knows how to drive a plane!" Nick yelled out.

"How else are we gonna get there?!" Jack yelled back.

"..." Nick couldn't get a word out right now.

Everyone was speechless. Not a peep out. Bogo was just staring at the ceiling. Jack was looking straight at Nick as Nick looked back at him.

"I'll try then." Nick rolled his eyes and sighed.

"You're going to kill us!" I cried out. Nick, you aren't a pilot and neither is Bogo and Jack or I!

"No, no! I'll read the manual quick and get there for us." Nick chuckled nervously. Is he out of his mind?! Why don't we build a tower or something?! Like I don't want to die!

"I hope!" I cried out again.

"Oh boy. Here we go then." Jack said as he cleaned up his shirt and pants which looked a bit dirty and dusty.

"Well Nick. Going to guide us or not?" Bogo crossed his arms and glared at Nick.

"..." Nick looked behind Bogo and noticed one of those dark cloaked robots. He pointed to it while shaking and I also saw it.

Nick grabbed me and started running out of the subway. Jack noticed the robot as well and grabbed Bogo's arm. No time to speak at all, we just started running away. As I looked behind us.

"It's still chasing us!" I said while gasping.

"Actually. We're cornered..." Nick said as the whole group was surrounded and cornered by them robots.

"No running now..." One of the robots spoke out and chuckled at them.

Bogo pulled out his gun and shot him. He started shooting at each of them, some of them even avoiding his shots.

"Crap!" Nick was punched by one of the robots who tried to slam Nick to the ground but couldn't.

"Do you really have nothing to defend yourself with Nick?!" Jack was going to help Nick but felt a little helpless without a weapon.

"I was stripped out of my weapons. I possess nothing!" Nick was wrestling one of those robots down while I held tight onto him.

"Wait, I have an extra one. Catch it Jack!" Bogo said as he pulled one out of his side pocket and threw it to Jack. He caught it and yelled at him for that.

"I don't know how to use one!" He yelled at Bogo shaking a bit.

"Just pull the trigger on one of them!" Bogo got punched in the stomach by one of them, but he shot them in the head instantly.

"Uh..." Jack aimed at one of the robots that was about to tackle Nick from the back. He tried to hold it tight, he didn't want to shoot Nick.

Nick slammed that robot onto the ground and stepped on his face, crushing them completely.

"AH!" I yelled out as I saw that robot flying towards me. Nick looked behind him and panicked. He didn't know what to do and couldn't react fast in time.

BAM! The robot was shot and they fell down to the ground. Completely laying dead in there.

"Oh man. Thanks Jack!" Nick rubbed the sweat coming out of his forehead.

"There's no more left. This is an opportunity to go now before the helicopters arrive." Bogo shot the last one and put the gun back to his pocket.

"Right. There was one earlier and I noticed it was filled with them." Jack said.

"I wonder why bullets are effective against robots. Hmm..." Nick looked at the robot on the ground who suffered from a bullet wound.

That's pretty odd actually. Is Nick actually right about them being robots? That's fishy. I'm telling you. I don't like how we found Nick's chief randomly in a subway just waiting here.

Nick began to run away from the subway along with Bogo and Jack. Their next destination was to Nick's friend.

* * *

 _After an hour and a half..._

We barely managed to get here. We we're now in the Savannah region. Apparently his friend is supposedly in the desert region on this part of the city.

"I'm so tired..." Jack stopped sprinting and gasped for air. He now started walking. Nick and Bogo noticed him and began walking as well now.

"There's a store in my friend's place. You'll get some water there." Nick said.

"Why didn't you ask before? We passed by so many stores!" Bogo yelled at Jack. Jack was a little scared by that.

"Didn't think this would be a long trip! Come on I almost got killed by one of those maniacs!" Jack cried out. Bogo rolled his eyes and just continued to walk with Nick now.

"Weird enough the scientist and chief haven't bothered to slaughter us yet or something." Nick gave out a sigh of relief.

"That is weird." Jack rubbed his chin and looked at Nick.

"Let's not get our hopes too up yet." The chief said. He was correct. We're not done yet. We have to continue our quest right now.

"We should be glad they aren't hunting us down to death. We're the ones supposed to hunt them down." Jack said and chuckled. That's also pretty true.

"That's right." Nick agreed with the two of them.

"Dad...are we there yet?" I asked him as I pulled my tongue out. It was completely dry. The desert was a pretty hot place to be in.

"We're almost there! I can see it!" Nick looked far off in the distance.

"Road! That's road! This is...an airfield?" Jack said as he looked at the ground. It was road indeed.

"His private airfield." Nick said.

"This is a private Savannah airfield indeed. Only one person owns this place possibly. They're pretty luxurious to own." Bogo said.

"And he has a shop you say Nick? I doubt anyone buys there." Jack said.

"You're right about that." Nick said and chuckled at Jack.

"Eh?" Jack raised his ear and questioned Nick by that.

"Yeah. Nobody ever buys here. He just opened that shop for emergencies you know? The guy is rich and all, doesn't need a store but he decided to have one 'cause why not?" Nick explained the reason why his friend has a shop in his airfield.

"I guess. He really seems to have all the money on the world." Jack took his tongue out and giggled.

"I doubt." Nick said.

After a while, all of us arrived to the main of the airfield. Nobody was here indeed. But, there was people here before...

"Oh. My. God." Nick said as he looked through the area.

"People have...already been here..." Jack gasped out-loud.

"...Looks like your buddy has been defending here already. And the robots must be gone onto other areas." Bogo said with his arms crossed. Should I even ask Bogo how he knows all this?

"What do you mean? He didn't do all this?" Jack asked Bogo.

"Nope. I've noticed once someone is captured, the robots will leave the area. Only thing I've learned about them." Bogo said. Yeah that sounds fake. I feel like this might be a trap.

"He can't possibly be gone. I swear." Nick's jaw was dropped down. Shocked indeed.

"why do you think that?" Jack asked Nick.

"He's a fighter man. A cruel fighter. A pilot, fighter and store owner. Anything else I need to add up?" Nick described his buddy even more now. Might he be a close friend of his?

"I get the general idea already." Jack said and giggled.

"Alright, I'm gonna. Check inside the store. All of you. Stay here and watch my back. Including you son." Nick said as he put me down on the ground.

"Aw..." My ears turned down. I understand and all he's doing this to protect me but, I don't like this.

"Stay near me Omid." Jack said as he grabbed my hand.

I held onto his arm and watched Nick get closer to the airfields door each time. The whole place was crushed down, including the planes.

The planes we're an absolute wreck. His store was burning and collapsed. The only thing left was the airfield's main center. It was pretty wrecked as well. Nick should really be careful.

Nick walked slowly and reached the door. He opened it slowly and screamed.

 **"PULL YER HANDS UP!"** A voice was heard from inside. A guy appeared out of some collapsed blocks and pointed their shotgun to Nick.

"...Jose. It's me." Nick had his hands up and talked to the guy.

"NICK!" Jack's voice could be heard coming closer.

"Nick?" The guy raised his ear and lowered his shotgun down.

"It's me indeed. Nicholas. You're actually. Alive?" Nick kept his hands up and talked to that guy who was hiding between the blocks.

"'Course I am! I have been err since those things attacked me!" The guy threw his shotgun to the ground and started getting closer to Nick now.

"Those things?" Nick raised his ears but lowered his hands.

"I dunno. They tried to destroy my home man! I hate them!" He said as he clenched his fits and growled.

"Ah. The robots." Nick said and chuckled.

"That's what they are?" He asked Nick.

"Yeah. We thought they captured you, you old coop." Nick smirked at his friend and he smirked back at him.

"Naw, not at all. You know me Nicky. I don't go down without a fight." Jose gave Nick a tight hug and patted his back. Nick did the same as well.

Jack got to Nick and raised their gun to the guy's face. The guy looked at Jack with a confused face.

"Oh! Jack. Don't worry. It is him." Nick let go of Jose and talked to Jack onto lowering his weapon.

"You screamed! Are you alright?!" Jack lowered his gun as soon as Nick said 'Don't worry'.

"He's aight'." Jose said as he tipped his hat.

"Ah, so you're Nick's friend?" Jack asked him.

"Indeed, I am. And the owner of this whole airfield." Jose snapped his fingers and smirked at Jack. They we're a brown fox who was wearing a cowboy hat.

"Yeah, we heard." Jack said.

"Who is this little guy Nicky?" Jose crouched down and looked at me. He patted my head and I smiled.

"That's my son!" Nick said feeling all proud of it.

"Oi! You did your wife finally?! You a man Nicky!" Jose gasped and gave out a hearty laugh to Nick.

"N-No! Not like that- quit talking like that towards him!" Nick growled at Jose and Jose got up and chuckled.

"Right right. Sorry." Jose chuckled a little bit and wiped a laughing tear off his face.

Ack! That made me uncomfortable actually... I'm not going to think about that now, aren't I? Oh god, the nightmares.

"May I remind you two this isn't a reunion right now." Bogo stomped on the ground and everyone jumped. Right! He's right. We can't stand here and listen to them two talk about their life right now. We have to focus on the future of ours and the city's!

"Oh yeah..." Nick said and rubbed the back of his head.

"Reunion?" Jose raised his ear and asked Bogo.

"I came here to ask you for a favor buddy." Nick said and looked at Jose with begfull eyes.

"Hm. What is it Nicky?" Jose asked Nick.

"We need you to take us to here in your plane, It's really important." Nick pulled out the map and pointed to the area they had to go. Jose rubbed his chin and his tail raised up.

"Of course I could! Why for thou if ya don't mind me askin'?" Jose asked again to Nick. How does Nick know this guy anyway? We'll probably find out soon.

"To save the town." Nick said.

"Save this town? You're nutso Nicky!" Jose gasped and looked at Nick with a face that said "You are nuts indeed, Nick."

"Have you seen what's happened to the town? It's chaos! And the only person that can fix this is myself. I'll give it all I have to save everyone." Nick gave out his flawless testimony to Jose. Jose seems to believe it with that face he's putting right now.

"Naw, I never leave my home' and It's destroyed! Look at my whole base! Millions of dollars are gone..." Jose looked like he was about to die, he really loves this place a lot.

"We can fix it once we're done with this." Nick said.

"Hm that's a lot but, guess that's a fair deal!" Jose said and hugged Nick tightly.

"Deal?" Nick raised his ears, he was confused. Wait, you weren't serious dad? Oh boy.

"You'll repair my home for making me drive you all da way to that place, right? Gasoline ain't cheap, y'a know." Jose glared at Nick feeling like not doing this for free. You're saving the world by doing this Jose. Come on!

"...Yeah. Yeah. We really need this. So why not?" Nick said and shrugged it out. I'm not going to help you on this one dad.

"Thank you Nicky. I knew I could count on you!" Jose hugged Nick even tighter now. Nick gasped for air and pulled himself out from his hug.

"Of course you can." Nick said and gave out his chuckles as usual.

"But. First question. Do any of your planes work?" Jack asked Jose. Indeed. All the planes I see here look like they've been rammed by trucks and destroyed by people. And by people, It's obvious who it could have been.

"Yeah, there should be! There's one inside that garage in there. It's been locked to prevent them darn hijackers and it looks like the only plane left that works, hopefully. I hope it has gas thought. Haven't filled that baby up in months!" Jose said as he pointed to where the garage was located at.

"Shall we check it out then?" Nick said and asked Jose.

"Yeah, leggo!. I have the keys right with me." Jose said as he put his hands onto the pocket, hearing the keys jiggle from it. I wonder where Jose is from. His accent sounds a lot like a cowboy to me.

The four of us along with Jose started walking to the end of the airfield which the garage was located at. As I looked around me, It was pretty sad seeing all his expensive belongings destroyed by the stupid robots that maniac sent to capture all the citizens, including all of us. I hope none of them followed us here. That would be tragic.

 _Chapter 21 END._


	22. Chapter 22 - Fooled

**Chapter 22 - Fooled**

I spoke too soon. I actually spoke too soon! Damn it!

"Are you serious?!" Nick groaned as he noticed a swarm of those robots coming to the area.

"Get ready..." Jose loaded up his shotgun.

"N-No... Not again..." I said.

Jose, Bogo and Jack we're all in position. Shooting the robots while Nick kept me safe in his arms.

"I wish there was a way I could help..." I looked at Nick and frowned.

"It's okay, we're doing just fine. Don't worry about it." Nick patted my head and smiled at me.

Jack noticed a robot was going to tackle Nick and was going to shoot it. But he couldn't.

Clic, Clic.

"Are you KIDDING ME?! NICK LOOK OUT!" Jack realized he had no ammo and warned Nick, but It was too late.

"Huh?!" Nick was looking at Jack and didn't see the robot coming for him,

The robot tackled Nick to the ground and he had let go of me in the process, I fell to the ground but got up quickly.

Nick was on the ground being wrestled by the robot again, Jack was surrounded by robots as Bogo helped him out.

I didn't know what to do now. I'm scared but I don't know if dad is gonna win that fight. I noticed a crowbar right near a building next to the garage.

Dad, please resist...

I made it to the building un-spotted. Up until I grabbed the crowbar, a robot spotted me and flew quickly to me. I held by crowbar tightly. As they we're about to hit me, I hit them with the crowbar hard in the face, they fell on the ground and instantly died from the blow.

Did I actually just, do that? Oh my god. I looked behind me and noticed the robot on the ground completely dead. Hmm, are they robots? I still ask that question. But now is not the time.

Nick! He was still in trouble. Now two robots we're beating Nick up and Bogo and Jack we're still trying to get rid of the other ones bothering them.

I ran quickly with my crowbar to Nick. I stood a few feet away and whistled to the robots. They both noticed me and glared at me.

"Omid! N-No!" Nick yelled out, he got up and held his arm trying to rush to me.

I also glared back at the robots. I have to learn to not be so scared. This is, for dad. One of the robots was about to grab me but I hit them with the crowbar, sending them away and killing them. But I forgot about the second one. They flew behind me and grabbed me by the legs. I was on the sky now.

Trying to kick them with the other leg and It wasn't working. I can't get up even more to hit them with my crowbar.

"OMID!" Nick yelled out, he was seeing me be taken away now.

Suddenly I heard a bullet clang on the robot. A wound was inside one of the robots chest now, their eyes shut off and was now falling from the sky and they had let me go.

Nick ran as quick as he could and he grabbed me before I could hit the ground.

Nick looked behind him and saw Jose with a smirk on his face.

"Come on, they' gonna keep coming if we don't go." Jose spat at the ground and had his shotgun on his hands, rubbing some dirt away from it.

"Luckily...there's no more. That was the last one left." Bogo looked at the ground and noticed all of their corpses.

"I couldn't do anything, I ran out of bullets..." Jack looked at his gun and sighed.

"So did I." Bogo said as he put his gun away. He's joking right? I noticed his gun was fully loaded before.

"It's alright guys. I appreciate the concern." Nick rubbed his head and gave a nervous smile.

"That shotgun shell was mah last bullet left as well. Heck can't believe the range even made it to them. If I didn't land that, he would of been a goner." Jose said.

"Thank you so much Jose. Really, I owe you so much." Nick said.

"T's nothing Nicky." He chuckled and put the shotgun on his back now.

"We should leave now, this is the perfect opportunity." Bogo said as he crossed his arms.

"Yes, yes. We should leave. I don't wanna deal with any more of them." Jack sighed and looked behind him, the coast was clear indeed.

"Shouldn't we bring something to defend ourselves with at least? I mean. This is it. This is like, our final go and shot at it." Nick was in the middle of the road now while everyone looked at him.

"I think we're good." Bogo gave out a sigh.

"Bogo...? Really?" Nick asked him.

"I'm serious Nick. It may be a very high facilitated and possibly a really defensed place they're at but. I don't think weapons are gonna be a matter. Persuasion is all we need." Bogo said.

"...If you say so Chief." Nick said as he rubbed his chin.

"Just think Nick, use your brain. I know why you're still here Nick." Bogo smirked at Nick and looked at him with an evil smile.

"And why's that?" Nick asked him.

"...Confidential. But this is your case Nick, remember? And you're doing a great job at it right now." Bogo's smile faded away and he looked at Nick with the typical face he always gives him.

"...Right. I forgot about that actually. Sorry." Nick rubbed his head again and apologized for it.

"This is your case to solve?! Really? About the town's money going missing?!" Jack was shocked and surprised.

"Yes, it is. I thought I told you earlier." Nick said.

"...Wow." Jack was still surprised about it.

"I'll think of something in the plane as we get there. Let's just. Fine. Let's go now. The more we wait the worse it'll be." Nick began walking with me.

"Indeed." Bogo said.

Nick, really? I looked at the chief with a glare. I'm starting to think this is a trap now for real. Is this really his chief? The own Chief that couldn't solve anything suddenly finds where they're at, he's going to give Nick directions to it and telling Nick to go there unarmed?! How gullible are you gonna be Nick? But, It's not like I can do anything to help. I almost got killed by those robots. I should, learn combat sometime. It'll maybe help me out in the future more.

We finally arrived to the garage after a few minutes. Jose went to the garage and clicked some buttons on the wall. The garage now began opening slowly now. The garage revealed a small plane in it.

Nick opened the door and got into the plane and he put me in the backseat. Jack got in the backseat with me as well. Bogo got into the passengers seat but before he could do that... God damn it.

"I...I hear them!" Bogo said and gasped.

"...I do too." I said as my ears picked up some noises coming from where we're facing.

"Are you serious?!" Nick asked us both.

"Hmm..." Jose hears them as well. Jose went to one of the drawers in the garage and pulled out some ammo out of it.

These 'robots' just don't give up. It's like they want every single living thing dead. How many has that scientist created?!

"Jose what are you doing?!" Nick asked him and noticed him not getting inside.

"Go. Drive." Jose now had a serious face on him as he reloaded his shotgun.

"Me, drive?!" Nick asked him again, Nick can't drive! He'll kill us!

"It's easy Nick. It's just like a car. Just press the red button, go up. Turn on the autopilot then. And then land. Just, this is your last shot guys. If we let the robots follow us, they could destroy the plane and kill us." Jose said and he was right. It sucks to say he was right. He wants to sacrifice himself after helping us. This ain't right! Damn it!

"But why do I have to?" Nick chuckled nervously and was sweating now.

"If more robots are coming. I'll be staying to defend. You're smart Nicky, smarter than me. You should do it."

"You calling us stupid?" Jack widened his eyes and looked at Jose as he chuckles.

"Not my intention" Jose gave out a chuckle.

"That's suicidal!" Nick kept trying to convince Jose to not go.

"Don't worry Nick. I've made up my mind." Jose loaded his shotgun completely now and grinned.

"Jose..." Nick said as he sighed.

"GO!" Jose said as he began running out of the garage.

Nick got up to the driver's seat and pressed the red button Jose told him to press. The plane instantly turned on. It was pretty loud so I covered my ears.

The plane was actually moving now. Oh my god... I'm scared. We are going to DIE!

Nick was still sweating nervously and shaking. This is the end, oh no...

"Relax, Nicholas. Take deep breaths in and out." Bogo gave him a small advice.

"Thanks, Thanks." Nick took deep breaths and tried to stabilize himself.

The plane was now starting to go above ground now. I looked out of the windows. We are actually not on the ground anymore, heights are scary. I also noticed Jose was holding off and fighting off the robot's that just arrived to the area.

Jose could be seen shoving them away with his shotgun, but one of the robots grabbed the shotgun away from him. But I could barely see him anymore, quickly we we're now up in the sky and I heard a few shots before I looked away.

Everyone was quiet now. We're all on our way to this, whatever place in the sky it's at. Is it really on the sky?! How can it float?! Oh right, smart-ass scientist.

"I hope Jose is doing alright..." Nick said and sighed.

"I hope so as well." I said as I still thought about those shots while his shotgun was taken away from him. I really hope he's doing alright.

"He seemed strong. I think he'll pull through." Jack said and smiled. Hmm, I'll give his positive attitude some credit.

"Indeed. He's never been defeated before." Nick said.

...I think this might be his first loss then Dad. Sorry to tell you that. Or maybe...

"How's driving a plane going for you?" Bogo asked him.

"It's... not so bad actually. I thought it would be worse." Nick kept the steering wheel pretty well.

"That's because I turned on autopilot right when we flew up. Idiot." Bogo face-palmed himself and groaned.

"..." Nick closed his eyes and only smiled. You got made out of a fool now dad, silly!

Nick got a bit irritated by it but shrugged it off. I guess now, we just have to wait until we get there. I guess I'll take a nap now. I have nothing else to do.

* * *

 _After a few hours later..._

It was now... I don't know. The sky has been gray for ages. Not even a little clear.

Jack was sleeping on the seat, Bogo and Nick we're talking about the location. And It looks like I woke up on the right time.

"Nick, It's here!" Bogo yelled out as he looked to the map.

"I don't see anything...?" Nick was widening his eyes and looked in front of him. I was looking at the plane's right window instead.

"Look to the left. I think." Bogo said and saw Nick looked deep in to the left.

I saw Bogo pulled out a key out of his pocket and pressed a button. He instantly put the key back into his pocket.

"Oh, look to the front! It's there!" Bogo said and I looked to the front as well now. Did Bogo...?

"Lord..." Nick was looking to the front now.

It was a giant Kingdom. Like a giant castle? It was really big. About. Thousands of feet big? Jesus christ! That was invisible this whole time, we could of crashed and died anytime because of it.

But what concerns me, Did Bogo really trigger it? Hm...

"Nick...I'm sorry for this." Bogo said.

"Eh?" Nick raised an ear up and was confused. Bogo turned off the autopilot, ripped it off and punched Dad in the face, OH MY GOD!

I screamed and rushed to dad as soon as I could. Beeps could be heard coming from the plane now, loud beeps. That woke up Jack instantly.

"Huh?!" Jack rose up quickly and saw Bogo on the right opening the door.

I looked to my right and saw Bogo jumped off from the plane, what the hell?! The door closed up luckily.

"Why did Bogo jump off?! Nick?!" Jack was confused and looked to the front.

"He punched dad! And he won't respond! We're gonna crash!" I panicked.

"What about autopilot?! Omid?" Jack asked me.

"Bogo ripped it off! I think we we're lead to a trap! God damn it. I-I-" I was scared to death now, I don't wanna die...

"God damn it. Alright, Omid. Come here and put on your seat belt!" Jack called me out but I didn't want to leave dad. I'm shaking him trying to get him to wake up.

"B-But dad!" I wanted him to wake up. But he just wouldn't. That punch really knocked him out.

"He has his seat belt on...We can't do anything now but, pray to god we survive the crash..." Jack said as he held to his seat belt tightly.

"Are we gonna crash down...?" I asked Jack as I began getting to the backseats.

"To the kingdom...Not down." Jack looked out of the window and noticed we we're in the kingdom's territory.

"I-I'm scared..." I got into my seat and put the seat belt on as soon as possible.

"Shhh, It's alright." Jack said and grabbed my hand. We we're now holding our hands. I really hope. We survive this.

The plane was beeping even louder now. It looks like, we're about to reach the ground now. We both closed our eyes and hoped for the best.

* * *

 _A few minutes later..._

I could smell smoke. Smoke and fire. And people...? I can smell people? No- wait. I hear voices outside.

I opened my eyes and saw I was upside down next to Jack. Looks like we landed flipped up. I looked at the windows and everything was too dark and full of smoke to notice.

God, I started to cough now. The smoke was not good for my lungs or anyone's. Are we gonna blow up?

I heard Jack cough as well and I looked at him. He opened his eyes and screamed.

"Jack!" I called him out and he looked at me.

"We're unharmed?" Jack asked me as he looked at himself.

"I think... none of my bones hurt or anything.

"What about your father?" Jack asked me where dad was at.

"!" I jumped up and forgot. I got to the front and noticed the door was open.

"Is he there?" Jack asked me.

"The door is open... *cough*." I said and looked at Jack back while coughing.

"Good! Let's get out anyways before we get sick." Jack took off his seat belt off and was on the ground now.

"Indeed..." I said and I got out of the door and looked behind me, seeing Jack get off as well.

We both walked a little bit far away from the plane and saw how destroyed it was, full of smoke and had fire around it. Thank god we got out of it before anything else could happen. But where is dad?

 **"HOLD IT!"** Two knights ambushed us from the side and grabbed us from our arms.

"Well well well. Look who it is." A familiar voice was heard coming from the distance.

"Omid!" I heard dad's voice as well. They we're coming right towards us.

"Let me go!" I tried to pull out of their hands but they wouldn't let me go.

"What's this for?!" Jack struggled to get off

"You're all going to jail for trespassing." One of the knights said.

"God damn it. NO! Bogo you, ASS!" Nick yelled out, grunting and trying to get off them.

Bogo was here now, standing in a smart ass pose everyone does when they are in command and defeat someone else, ugh It's such an ass move.

"I'm not Bogo. You all fell for my trap. My genius trap." They gave out an evil laugh.

"You're not, the chief?" Nick asked them as he glared at them.

"'Course I'm not idiot. You seriously thought your chief knew my location?" They said and face palmed themselves.

"..." Nick was speechless and didn't know what to say now.

"Did you really survive...that jump Bogo?" Jack looked at them with a confused face.

"I'm not Bogo. Stop calling me that now. But yes. I survived that jump you saw me take, in fact. I was prepared since the beginning.  
Ain't that crazy? No parachute or anything, just suddenly ended up in here safe and sound! I love it!" They said and grinned. They are truly a professional, huh?

Jack had nothing to say after that.

"Now, Do you know who I am?" They looked and asked Nick.

"I don't. Of course not!" Nick yelled at them. I should of told Nick since the beginning, but wouldn't that had made things worse?  
I don't know. I don't know!

The fake Bogo disappeared! They dissolved, What?! No...No way. Wait. I knew it, I knew it. It's...It's...

"Say hello to my impersonating machine. It can impersonate someone's look and their personality with a slice of their DNA blood." It was Maya. Maya the rat scientist. Ew, in person they we're extremely ugly. They should use that machine more often to be honest.

"You mean...the Bogo that was guiding me since the beginning was a fake?" Nick gasped and his eyes opened even more.

"It was me all along Nicholas Wilde. You're a fool. A giant fool. An idiot. He wasn't the one who gave you the case in the first place." Maya laughed hysterically. She sure was enjoying herself making my dad seem like a big fool.

"I...can't believe this." Nick looked down and had the most guilty face he could ever have.

"Where's the real Bogo?" Jack asked her.

"In our prison, where you're all heading now. Haha!" Maya laughed and laughed everytime, that was obnoxious.

"Oh my god..." Nick said and was starting to shake now.

"Now. Shall we take you to your new home before we decide things out? You know what we're talking about Nick." Maya smirked and looked at him with a diabolical smile.

"..." Nick couldn't peep out a word now, neither can I or Jack. Decide things...? What is she talking about? Does she mean...?

"Ha! Have fun at your new home. Guards take them outta here. I have stuff to discuss now'." The rat scientist chuckled and pulled out a key from their pocket, they clicked a button and they we're gone now. They truly are smart as hell. Damn.

The three of us we're being help captive and taken away. The guards went to the front gate of the kingdom and the gate began opening now.

What are we gonna do now? Once again, we're back to square one. No, we're not. We're now even less than square one. Is my lifespan shortening each time? I'm about to cry.

 _Chapter 22, END._


	23. Chapter 23 - In Jail

***Authors Note***

 **Hey guys, the story is coming to an end soon. There's only a couple/few chapters to go before we wrap up this story. I will mention when the pre-finale chapter will be up! But do not worry. It won't be the end forever. This is just the first arc! I will obviously release a sequel sometime once the story is completed. A sequel in which I won't say what, It's going be about just yet! But yeah! 2000+ views almost every month, you guys are amazing! Thank you so much for the support I've been receiving, I appreciate it so much It really makes me happy you all enjoy my fan fiction. Now, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 23 - In Jail**

"Please no! Give him back!" Nick was still trying to break free from the knights. But they we're restraining him from moving at all costs.

"He's going with us. To the master, as he requested." One of the knights who was holding me said. Taking me to his master? Does he mean...? Please no.

"D-Dad!" I yelled out for his name, I don't wanna die for christ's sake!

I was taken away from Nick now, where am I gonna be taken to now...? I don't even know. Please... I need time...

* * *

 _Nick's POV..._

"And in you go!" One of the knights opened a jail cell and threw Nick inside of it, Nick hit his head on the wall pretty hard and groaned.

His vision was now a bit blurred now. He saw the cell door close and someone passing by. He rubbed his eyes and someone familiar jumped out of one of the beds.

"Nick...?" He heard that voice and snapped out of it.

He shook his head and saw Judy right in front of his very own eyes. He couldn't believe it.

"J-Judy?" Nick gasped and got up from the ground.

"Nick!" Judy hopped onto Nick and hugged him tightly. Nick accepted it and hugged her back tightly as well.

"I missed you, carrots." Nick closed his eyes and gave Judy a kiss on the lips.

"I missed you too, Wilde." Judy said as she kissed him back.

"Are you alright? Did they do anything to you when I was gone?" Nick asked her as he rubbed her back.

"I'm okay. I'm okay. They just placed these weird collars on us on everyone they captured. " Judy said as she nuzzled herself onto Nick's chest.

"Oh god. Is it dangerous?" Nick kept asking about her safety, making sure she is alright.

"Worse..." Judy lowered her head and gave out a sigh.

"What do you mean, worse?" Nick asked her as he raised his ear.

"You mean, you don't know?" Judy asked Nick.

"I don't..." Nick crossed his arms now, wanting to know.

"...Well. Have you seen those weird robot gadgets thing's trying to capture you guys?" Judy asked him.

"Yeah? They are robots." Nick said.

"No. They're not." Judy said and lowered her head even more.

"What do you mean?! I inspected them and everything and they're metal! Fully metal!" Nick exclaimed, not believing Judy for a sec.

"That's because they've been transformed to robots." Judy closed her eyes and sighed.

"Transformed?! I couldn't even tell how they looked like with their cloaks!"

"They hide their identity with those cloaks so you wouldn't know." Judy looked at Nick directly in the eyes, signifying she was being serious.

"You mean...hundreds or even thousands of citizens have been...?" Nick gasped and took a step back, realizing the number of robot's he has destroyed.

"Yes Nick, Yes. I'm afraid so..." Judy gave out another sigh, the truth really hurts for her to say.

"Oh god. I'm a murderer..." Nick looked at his hands and his jaw was completely dropped, looking like he was about to have a panic attack.

"It's not your fault Nick. I know you didn't know or mean it." Judy pushed his hands away and gave him another hug, as an attempt to comfort him.

"I need to hurry up and solve this now..." Nick closed his eyes and had an angry grin on him.

"By the way, where's our son? Is he with you somewhere?" Judy asked about Omid, Nick looked at her with a worried face now.

"Taken away somewhere. I don't know where though. I wanna escape this cell and find him, consult the leader and get this over with somehow. I just. Just want us to live a normal life for once." Nick shook his head and groaned.

"I'll help you Nick. I'll always help you, you know that." Judy rubbed his head, making him stick his tongue out and smile.

"I appreciate the help carrots, but this is something I must do alone." Nick pushed her hand away and chuckled.

"I'm helping you regardless." Judy wiggled her finger around and smirked at him.

"D-Don't!" Nick blushed and chuckled, and he noticed a familiar face near them has been watching them all along.

"You're both disgusting you know that?" Finnick was in a cell on the right sitting on a chair and looking at them both with a smirk.

"Ah, Finnick. You're alive." Nick smirked at him and chuckled again.

"You bet I am." Finnick smirked back and laughed this time..

"Y-Yo Nick!" Jack was in the cell sitting down and waved at Nick.

"Jack?! You're there?!" Nick gasped as he saw him.

"Yeah, they placed me here. It sucks." Jack sighed and looked at the ground.

The whole ground was made of rock's and the whole cell's where publicly displayed. Nobody here has privacy even if they wanted some.

"You know this kid?" Finnick gave Nick a stare that showed jealousy all over it.

"Yep. I do, Finnick." Nick facepalmed himself, he knows Finnick get's jealous if Nick tries to replace him.

"Hmm..." Finnick rubbed his chin.

Nick walked to one of the bed's and sat down on it, feeling tired from walking all day long.

"Have any of you seen, mom?" Nick asked Judy and Finnick.

"I haven't. I'm sorry Nick." Judy said as she sat right next to Nick.

"Neither have I. If I do, I'll tell you man." Finnick said and smiled at Nick this time, but Nick didn't feel like smiling back.

"Ahh." He said, feeling a bit sad now.

The whole room grew silent now, Finnick was drinking a booze and Jack was just on the ground trying to draw something out. Judy was sitting in one of the bed's and

"I'm going to think of a plan to get out." Nick said as he raised his tail up, breaking the whole silence on the room's. He quickly covered his mouth thinking he said it out loud, but luckily no guards we're near.

* * *

 _Omid's POV..._

I'm asleep right? I should be in my dreams now. Yeah, looks like I'm talking to myself now. Great. Those guard's put me to sleep it seems and I can't snap out of it.

Ah, shouldn't my apparent guardian angel be somewhere in here?

"I'm right next to you." A hand was seen on my shoulder. Looks like he's here.

"Took you long enough, Kevin." I looked at him with a glare, trying to not expose the current sadness I'm going through.

"Did you need me?" He smiled and asked me.

"I do." I responded to his question.

"Then go ahead, take your time on anything you want to know." He offered and I gladly am going to accept it.

"Am I gonna die?" I flat out asked him, I wanna know if I really am going to die. I'm pretty scared right now.

"..." He hasn't said anything, is he hiding something?

"Am I?!" I grabbed him by the shoulder's and shook him.

"...No. You're not, as long..." He said, but he keeps saying thing's slowly. This is, ugh!

"As long...?" I widened my eyes and asked him, stop leaving cliffhangers on me.

"As you trust your father." He finished his sentence and smiled at me.

"Trust him?" I raised my ear and asked him. Again, with this.

"That's all I'm going to say. Just trust him." He kept saying the word 'trust', and he's already giving me trust issues.

"Why?!" I asked him again. What does he mean by it?! I trust him enough already!

"You'll see soon what I mean. I'm being serious by the way. Not like last time." The ghost flew around me and kept that smile on him.

"First time you met me you told me, flat into my face to NOT TRUST MY PARENTS. And now you're all like? "Trust them! Trust them! What is your reason for this?" I crossed my arms and tapped on the ground rapidly, I need my answer right now.

"A test." He said.

 **"A. TEST?"** I yelled at him and glared enough to look like I'm pissed. Oh, but I am pissed.

"I was testing to see if you truly had a heart buddy." The ghost flew around me again and touched my chest.

"Are you calling me heartless?" I closed one of my eyes and widened the other one. I'm not heartless, right?

"Not at all. It is a test after all." The ghost stopped flying around me and stayed in position now.

"Calling me heartless it seems. You should feel heartless for abandoning me." I groaned and took a deep breath out. He did leave me when I was in the human world. It wasn't fair. He should tell me why he died! Or if he is dead?

"I'm not heartless. I didn't abandon you at all." The ghost sighed. Ah, another emotion he hasn't possessed before. Looks like me annoying him helps out!

"Then why are you dead?" I asked him.

"Because, I got killed. The same way as you." The ghost said and closed their eyes.

"Same way as you?" I raised my ear and asked him again.

"I'll tell you next time Omid. Not right now." The ghost started to fade away now. Come on! Come the hell on! I can't even...

"Killed like me?! You know how I died?" I asked him again, I'm gonna keep questioning him! I must know. Wait, same way as me?! WHAT?

"I know that because you wouldn't be here right now if you were alive." He smiled in confidence. Would that mean, If someone else died. Would he be talking to them instead?

"I..." I said trying to come up with something to say, but nothing would budge out.

"Now. It's time to bid farewell." The ghost was now more faded away as before, I'm gonna wake up soon.

"Already?!" I said and started to fade away now, god damn it.

"It's been a few hours Omid. It's time for you to wake up from your long nap."

"But It's only been five minutes..." I said. It felt like I just woke up in my dream and now we have to say goodbye.

"Time here differs from real time." The ghost said.

"I guess..." I said and gave out a sigh. Darn it.

"Take care alright? Just remember you won't be dying at all. And remember to trust your parents always. Got it?" The ghost told me everything once again, making sure I remember it all.

"Hm..." I responded back with a sad tone.

"You don't seem too happy leaving now." Kevin asked me, looking at my head all lowered down.

"It's nothing now, don't worry. We'll see each other again. Right?" I said, and tried to give a smile.

"We will." The ghost said and smiled back at me.

He pulled me for a hug but it was too late, I couldn't feel his hug. Because I was now awake. Into reality.

* * *

 _Nick's POV..._

"Can you repeat that plan again? And say it lower because I see a guard near us." Finnick asked Nick and got a bit closer to Nick from his cell.

"You're gonna serve as bait. You're gonna ask a guard to come to your cell and ask for a bathroom. Since there's no bathrooms here, ask them to look at something in the wall. The guard is gonna be distracted by your ridiculous chit-chat. Jack then will quickly hit him in the head with that pipe on the ground in your cell and we'll take his key's and weapon and get out of here before any more guards show up. Got it?" Nick repeated his plan once again to Finnick and Finnick nodded.

"Shall we do it now?" Jack asked the two of them and they both nodded at him.

"I'm ready." Finnick said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Yup. It's now or never." Nick cracked his knuckles as well, he sat down on the floor now.

Judy was pretending to sleep in her bed now. Nick was sitting on the ground, pretending to be asleep as well. Jack was hiding the weapon with his back as he was on the wall standing there as Finnick commences the plan.

"Hey! Guard!" Finnick called him out.

"Hm?" The guard responded back from their seat and looked at Finnick.

"I need to use like, the bathroom pretty badly!"

"...Alright?" The guard raised their eyebrow and walked slowly to Finnick's jail cell.

"Hurry up! Or I'm gonna shit myself!" Finnick was doing a pee dance now. Jack tried to hold his laugh and it was pretty hard for him to do so.

The guard sighed and opened the lock. He had his sword on his back.

"Would you mind coming here for a sec?" Finnick was still doing his pee dance and asked the guard to come to him, which he was going to the end of the room now.

"This better be quick seriously, don't got all day-" The guard was cut off from his sentence.

As soon as he reached the end of the room along with Finnick, Jack grabbed the pipe and without the guard noticing it. He slammed the pipe right in the back of his head, possibly killing the guard in the process.

"Dear god..." Finnick said as he looked at the guard on the ground.

"Did I overdo it...?" Jack nervously chuckled and looked at the guard on the ground as well, cold as dead but without any blood coming out of them.

"No, you're good kid. Very good." Finnick gave him a thumbs up and Jack blushed.

"Thanks." He said and blushed a lot indeed. That compliment made him pretty happy.

"Did ya guys do it?!" Nick was still pretending to be asleep and whispered to Finnick.

"We did it." Finnick said as he jiggled the keys, Nick instantly opened his eyes.

"Great! Now get us both out of here!" He got up from the ground and held onto the bars of the cell.

"Chill out, I'm going." Finnick gave the key's to Jack and he grabbed the sword the knight had and held it.

Jack and Finnick we're now out of their jail cell. Jack grabbed one of the keys and put it on one of the locks, twisting it. Left and right each time. The lock dropped!

Nick rushed out along with Judy and they we're both now on the hallways along with Finnick and Jack.

"Now now, where should we go?" Nick looked at the three of them and rubbed his chin.

"There's a door right over there. I think that's where Omid is at." Jack pointed to it. The door was right next to where the guard was sitting at. It looked like the exit from the jail.

"Really?!" Nick said and raised his tail up.

"Before I got put here, I saw them take him over there."

"Sweet, let's go then-" Nick was about to walk over there but Finnick said something that worried him.

"Nick... there's guard's coming towards us." Finnick pointed to the end of the hallway on the left. A swarm of guard's where seen coming down indeed.

"Oh, for the love of-" Nick clenched his teeth, furiously clenching his fists as well.

"I'll handle this." Judy grabbed Finnick's sword he was holding and stood right in the middle of the hallway.

"J-Judy! N-No!" Nick tried to pull her to him but Judy pushed him away.

"I'll distract them. Don't worry honey. Find Omid. Now." She had a serious face on her. Full of determination, Nick didn't want her to do this.

"B-But!" Nick kept begging Judy to not sacrifice herself for them.

"Nick, we don't have much time!" Finnick pulled Nick's pants trying to get him to come.

"Please babe, for us. Do what you think is right? Alright? Just remember that. I'll be alright out of this. I promise. I am a cop and you know, protecting citizens is my goal. I have to do this. For everyone." Judy smiled at Nick and threw a kiss to him.

"I-I..." Nick looked down, forming tears on his face and clenching his fists.

"Nick..." Finnick kept calling him.

"Fine! Fine!" Nick started running out of the area with tears in his eyes, Finnick and Jack started running out of the room as well with Nick.

In the background Judy was seen fending off herself to the guard's rampaging at her. Nick, Finnick and Jack we're inside the hallways now, looking for Omid.

* * *

 _Omid's POV..._

I'm all alone in this cell in here. It's been hours apparently since I've been asleep. It's a really uncomfortable cell as well. I don't remember being here at all, I was probably knocked out before I even got here.

It's more like a cage. No bed, no food, no water, no toys. Nothing. I'm inside this dark room and I can barely see anything.

Up until suddenly, a door was opened. I could see the light again. An actual light.

"SON!" I heard that familiar voice again. Could it be...?

It was dad. He came to rescue me from here! Thank the lord!

"Oh my god, are you alright?!" He looked at me from the cell door. I was inside of it all upset.

"I'm okay dad, just tired of all this." I sighed and frowned. I'm also hungry. I don't feel good when I'm hungry.

"I know baby. I'm gonna do all I can to end this all alright? We're just steps away from it.

Steps away indeed, You don't even know what to do don't you dad?

Jack got next to Nick and he put the key inside the lock from the cell. He twisted it left and right, and voila! The lock was removed.

I rushed to dad and he grabbed me and hugged me tightly.

"I'm here for you now. There's nothing to worry about..." Nick stroked my hair and I wagged my tail in happiness.

"Where's mommy?" I asked dad as I got closer to his head.

"She'll be...here soon. Maybe..." Nick patted my head and I looked at him with doubt.

Maybe...? I can tell he is lying. God mommy, I hope you're doing alright...

I could hear noises coming from the hallway. Finnick could as well and Jack. But Nick, he was just ignoring everything and looking around the room now.

"God, those guard's don't give up." Finnick said and sighed. But Nick ignored him.

Nick looked at one of the drawers and opened it, Inside of it was a map of the castle

"Hmmm..." Nick grabbed it and put it inside his pocket.

"We should head out Nick. They're gonna corner us and who knows what's gonna happen!" Jack called Nick out but he was ignoring him as well.

But Nick didn't listen this time. He looked around the room like a noisy child. He kept looking and looking while Finnick kept telling him to leave! But Finnick couldn't deal with it anymore.

I saw him whisper to Jack and Jack only nodded to everything he said. Now, He got out of the room along with Jack in the background,

Nick opened a drawer inside the room and pulled out a device. He smirked and said 'Haha!' he put it inside his pocket. What was that device he just got? I didn't get a good look at it.

Now Nick realized he has been lurking around this whole time and noticed Finnick and Jack weren't there he yelped. He rushed out of the room as fast as he could with me in his back.

We both saw Finnick and Jack fending off the guards by themselves without a weapon. They we're dealing with the guards so they couldn't catch us both.

Nick was hesitating whether to help or not, but he knew he had to leave now. There was no way he could help them both.

"RUN!" Finnick yelled out along with Jack. One of the guard's overpowered Jack and took him down to the ground.

"Gah! I'm sorry guys..." Nick closed his eyes and sighed, he began running out of the hallways now. Finnick and Jack could be seen behind us, suffering from all of that.

Finnick, Jack... God damn it... I, I... I don't know how to feel about this anymore. They both just sacrificed each other for us now. I hope they'll make it out of there along with mommy. I don't like this. I don't like this place. I just wanna go home and enjoy my life! This ain't fun. I don't wanna fight anymore or see any more fights. I just... Jose, Mom, Finnick and Jack. I hope you guys survive. This is a nightmare.

I don't know where Nick is taking me and I don't know where we're going. I hope Nick isn't gonna do what I think he's going to do.

 _Chapter 23, END._


	24. Chapter 24 - Confrontation

**Chapter 24 - Confrontation**

Nick could be heard panting and gasping for air, he was getting tired of running away from these guards. Nick really, isn't an athletic person. He's just. A cop. I guess?

I still have a lot of learn about Nick. We haven't gotten much time to bond. Just bonded a few times, there and that.

But we can never catch a break can we?

One day It's all normal. Next day some random animal wants to kill me. Next day It's normal. Next day I'm being hunted again. Is my presence disturbing these people so much?

Is there a reason to keep me going? I really, think about this a lot.

What's so important about my body? Is it because I'm really smart? Is it because I'm from another world? Who knows, who the heck knows.

But I do I know If I ran this much I would never get tired, but It's probably just my child energy talking. With this mental sixteen year old brain I've developed.

Anyways...

Nick got into one of the rooms inside the hallway and locked himself in. He put his ear onto the door and heard the guard's going straight to the hallway's end. That's when he knew, it was good to relax.

He sighed in relief and he put me down on the ground. He ruffled my hair and comforted me a bit, I was a bit more relaxed now.

"We're just staying here for a few minutes, alright? Just stay near the door if you hear something." Nick said and smiled at me. He trusts me, and I am glad. But It's obvious he would, his goal right now is to protect me, right?

"O-Okay dad." I nodded and stood near the door. I sat there since I don't like standing up. I wonder If we really haven't been spotted yet.

Nick went around the room and noticed this whole room was weird... It was filled with lots of books. Like a library. But smaller.  
Really small.

He lurked around and got books out of one of the shelves. A few of them I saw could be labelled as:

 _"Crimes Committed"_ _"Murder's I've gotten away with"_ _"Two steps on how to steal money"_ And the final book I saw called _"Human studies."_

Wait, human studies?! Like? Actual humans?! Oh right, apparently that scientist or lion thing gave birth to me and suddenly spawned me in this world without a proper mother or father.

That...actually intrigued me. I wanted to like, get out of the door but If I did that... Nick would get mad at me. But I noticed Nick was reading a few of those books. He was talking to himself, but I could barely hear him.

I'm really curious to read one of those books. I really am. But looks like our time is up. I begin hearing footsteps near the door.

"D-Dad! They're coming!" I whispered to him and his ears perked up.

"A-Ah! Damn it. Looks like this is gonna wait another time." Nick put a book he was reading out, he ripped out a page and placed it inside one of his pockets.

He rushed towards the door and he grabbed me, holding me on his arms. He opened the door and he looked to his left. The left was where the guard's where at right now. And the place they we're just exiting out of.

Nick had no choice but to head to the final part of the hallway, Out of there. A light could be seen and a really weird area.

He took a deep breath and let some air out. He started sprinting to there. And I looked behind him, luckily the guard's haven't noticed us. But I'm intrigued by those books still. What did he rip out from it? But, I hope to whatever god is out there, protect's us both now.

We are both on our own now, Finnick and Jack. Aren't here with us. Mommy, isn't with us. Neither is Jose... I just. Want thing's to go back to normal already, is this too much to ask for? Sigh...

Just as we reached the end of the hallway... We found ourselves. In the middle of the whole place. The actual middle. It was huge,  
it was enourmous.

I didn't expect this place to be so...wow. For a kingdom, castle thing. This place was pretty, big. Bigger than I thought. Pretty shocked at it, that I don't know how to properly react.

Of course, Nick kept sprinting with me until he reached the end of the area. He stopped at a small circle at the end. If he kept going any further, we would of fallen...

When Nick looks down there, It's filled with weird...water. It looks weird and bubbly. I'm assuming It's poisonous. This is why he stopped, huh?

But, now I realize. We have nowhere to go! What are we gonna do now?!

"Uh...!" Nick was stuttering and shaking. He reached a dead end along with me. Defenseless, yet again. No other choice now.

Suddenly a bunch of guard's arrived to the area now. They cornered us to the end of this circle but, the guards stood there and didn't do anything.

Nick raised his ear along with mines and we heard a hover coming from the hallway. It was pretty loud and...

...Of course. It was Maya and the lion in a giant floating plate as it hovers. Those two, assholes. They can burn in hell. I want them dead already.

"Nicholas Wilde." The lion said his name. He jumped out of the hovering plate and was now in Nick's circle.

"You..." Nick glared at him menacingly, looking like he could kill him. I also had a glare that could kill anyone, but what glare would be coming out of my face? I keep remembering I am just an apparent cub. Also known as a two year old child with super advanced brain.

"Remember me? Remember when I said bring me the child with you alone or else? You could of been a nice guy Nick. But you decided to tresspass our land, break free from your cell, destroy a bunch of our minions. Is this how you're gonna repay us? After sparing your life back then in Zootopia?" The lion pointed out everything Nick has been doing to oppose him.

"...Screw off." Nick kept glaring at him and holding me tightly.

I'm kinda scared now, I was staring at the lion with mercyful eyes. I don't want anything to happen to us. Why can't the lion give up on wanting to get rid of me? Or that scientist? Whatever it is.

"Hand us the child." The lion kept getting closer to Nick.

"I will not!" Nick took some steps back from the lion.

"Don't make this harder for us Nick, than it already is." The lion was getting even closer each time.

Nick was holding me tighly inside his arms. He was taking steps back. This is not a good idea!

"I wouldn't do that If I we're you." The lion looked at Nick and crossed his arms.

"I said, get away!" Nick yelled at him.

He kept taking steps back, but he was now on the very edge of the circle.

"Do you wanna die Nicholas? Along with your so called, son?" The lion laughed and laughed out loud, just mocking Nick and me.

"I'd rather die to your hands than you kill my son, Please just let him live!" Nick said and kept trying to defend me from him.

"How about a deal then?" The lion said.

"A deal...?" Nick raised his eyebrow and had a confused face on him.

A deal? What is going to come up with this time?

"What if we..." The lion rubbed his chin and was thinking of a deal.

"You...what?" Nick wanted him to finish his sentence already. But he kept thinking, up until now.

"You pick between your family and citizens. Or, your son. But if you pick your son. Each one of you will die, except your son. Including yourself." The lion chuckled and looked at Nick, who had the most jaw dropped face ever.

Nick's eyes we're widened. His pupils extended. He was so horrified by the idea to simply pick.

The lion then pulled out his phone, and showed him the same exact video he was shown back home.

"You want all of them to die now, don't you? Or would you rather let this pathetic waste of space live on longer than you." The lion glared at me and I gasped.

That hurt a bit to hear, but I'm not gonna let his word's destroy my self-esteem.

"Pick...?" Nick asked him, making sure if he just said the words. Pick.

"You wanna die here, along with that creature?" The lion pointed to him and myself, the word die. It just...makes me sick.

"I. Don't." Nick said and sighed, looking down to the ground.

"You can't take us down either Nick. You're surrounded by lots of things that could murder him, and yourself." The lion said and he looked at the knife that was in his belt.

...He has a point after all. But what am I supposed to say? I don't want Nick or me to die, I don't wanna die. I don't want mommy to die either or Finnick or Jack ugh, what am I supposed to pick?! This has to be hard for Nick... But still. I don't wanna die, I hope Nick. Doesn't pick...agh...

"...Then. Give me a few minutes to think. Okay?" Nick asked him, his tone getting weaker each time.

"...Few minutes. That's alright Nicholas. After all, either of you could be dead in a few minutes. Haha!" The lion gave out an evil laugh and Nick could only look at him with frigthened eyes.

"A-And would you give me some alone time here? I need. I need to think." Nick said and stuttered a bit trying to get something to come out of him.

"Okay, but some guards will remain in here. So don't try anything stupid!" The lion pointed to two guards who we're in the front of the hallway's door.

"..." Speechless as ever, Nick did not say a word back. The lion started walking away from the giant area now, heading to the hallway in which Nick came from. Maya flew away cackling and catching up to the lion.

Nick sat down, and just began sobbing. I got off his arms and got closer to his neck. I want to know, what he's gonna do now.

"Dad...?" I rubbed myself under his chin.

"Omid..." Nick kept his horrified look in place, he was just sitting on the ground with no expression at all. Just tears, rolling down his face.

"Yes, dad?" I answered him and looked at him with puppy eyes. Please, don't say what I think you're gonna say...

"I...don't know what to do..." Nick gave out a grunt and held his head tightly.

"Dad, I don't wanna die please!" I started to hypervelate now, I'm scared. I'm scared to death. I just wanna go home!

"Calm down, you're not gonna die. Okay baby? I will never do such thing to you." Nick ruffled over my hair and I let him do it. It helped me calm down in desperate times.

"I..." Nick couldn't finish his sentence. He got shocked as he looked up and noticed an old friend staring at him from the roof's window on it.

His friend spelled out the word's on the window with some paper. _"S-A-C-R-I-F-I-C-E H-I-M, I H-A-V-E A P-L-A-N. A-C-T L-I-K-E Y-O-U W-A-N-T T-O G-E-T R-I-D O-F H-I-M. T-H-E D-E-V-I-C-E Y-O-U H-A-V-E I-S I-M-P-O-R-T-A-N-T."_

That friend, gave him a thumbs up and a wait signal. Nick shook his head and the friend, rushed away from the roof. He removed the paper of there and just went out. Nick then put his arms on his pocket and realized what he had gotten from that room he found Omid in.

"Dad?!" I kept pulling his shirt and he snapped out of his spaced out look. He quickly wiped off his tears and stood up.

"Omid. Whatever happens, just remember. I'll always love you, okay? I will always love you. No matter what." Nick said and patted my head as he stood up.

"W-What do you mean?" I said and raised my ear in confusion.

I'm confused now, isn't this what people say when they're about to...?

"..." He didn't say anything at all now. What is he thinking?

"Dad?!" I pulled the side of his pants now. Why isn't he paying attention to me?!

 **"I'M READY!"** Nick yelled out.

Is he not gonna discuss it with me?! Please...?

Suddenly the hovering plate was heard again. It was Maya in it along with the lion. The lion again, got off and cracked his knuckles as he looked at Nick.

"Ready now, you said?" The lion looked at Nick directly in the fact.

"Hm." Nick crossed his arms and I hid behind his legs.

"So, what are you going to pick now?" The lion asked Nick.

"I pick...I- Pick-..." Nick was stuttering trying to get the word's out...

This was the moment of truth. The moment where dad is going to decide my fate...he hasn't told me anything. I'm hoping...he's surprising me...? But- If Nick picks me to live! Doesn't that mean, he'll die...? I- I wanna scream...

I'm just hiding behind his legs. Hoping to hear. A satisfying answer, and no picks.

"To sacrifice my son..." Nick finally let out what he wanted to say. He didn't even take a second look at me.

...My eyes. My eyes. They're. They feel. They feel... My eyes are just widened and my pupils are huge... my jaw is dropped. What, what did he say?

"Say goodbye to them now. Because you won't see them anymore." The lion walked towards Nick who Nick didn't do anything to stop him.

I kept holding tightly onto his legs, but he still didn't do anything to stop the lion. The arrived arrived towards Nick and he forced me to let go of Nick's leg.

I screamed and panicked. I tried to bite the lion, but I couldn't even reach his hand.

"I don't wanna say goodbye to him." Nick said, adding more salt to the wound. Nick clenched his fists and he looked down to the ground, not looking back at all.

I'm gonna cry so much, I feel like crying. Not even a goodbye? Wait, but he's- I don't want to die!

The lion was holding me by my shirt now. He walked towards the end of the circle, and he mumbled...

"Finally...the moment is here. I've been wanting to get rid of your ass for ages. And now. I finally get to see you suffer and die. You pathetic and useless child. You will burn right here and die off. Nobody will ever remember you, nobody will ever love you. You understand? And remember the name. Kevin." The lion just had the biggest evil laugh anybody could ever have.

I was struggling, trying to get the lion to let go off me. But I couldn't do anything. I'm hopeless. I'm powerless. My one shot at survival, just got blown away.

I looked deep down to the bottom of this. It's, It's the weird bubbly water with different color. It's the poison... I'm going to be dropped down here and die...

Even If I was born, with no purpose or goal. At least I know Nick's true feelings now. Getting rid of me. He did all of this, just to get rid of me. He pretended to love me this whole time, he made me believe. I was his son. All of this. This is all a lie. And you know what? I'm glad I'm going to die now.

I will never forget what you did Nick. I will haunt you forever. I don't even care if this is my killer. The true killer, is you Nicholas.

And now, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. This is, the end for me. This is my last breath, and my last moments in this world. Goodbye, everyone.

And this marks. The end of this chapter. Will Omid survive? Did Nick take the right choice? What's going to happen next? Find out in the next chapter.

 _Chapter 24, END._


	25. Chapter 25 - Hard Decisions

***Authors note***

 **The story ain't dead at all! Sorry I've been taking several hiatuses, been having writers block along with several other problems. But here it is! I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 25 - Hard Decisions**

 _Nick's POV..._

The lion was just mumbling words to Omid. Nick was standing behind him and looking away from him, but he noticed Omid had his eyes closed with tears in them. That hurt him a bit to see. But, he had to distract them both in order for his plan to go through. It had to be done. Nick chuckled to himself and his smile grew more.

Nick started grinning. Maya noticed Nick was grinning a lot and she raised an eyebrow, looking confused. He put one of his hands on his pocket and pulled out the device he got from a room before.

"Oh my GOD- NO-" Maya was about to rush over to Nick and grab that device but, It was too late.

Nick pressed a button and Maya's plate stopped running. Maya screamed and started falling down to the bottom of the area. Her guards gasped, the lion boss looked behind him quickly and screamed. He let go of Omid who was in the edge about to fall and Nick knew that was the moment to go. The lion jumped inside the pit to where Maya was falling. Nick put the device away into his pocket, conceiling it.

Suddenly someone is seen at the top of the roof, and they destroy the glass in it. A bunch of smoke grenades come down, making the guards cough and distracted from the top.

Nick gasped and sprinted as soon as he saw Omid slipping down to the pit. And this was the time. Nick jumped down onto his general direction and he grabbed Omid. Nick held him tightly and noticed he was now falling down to the bottom of the pit along with Omid. Is this...the end now?

Nick closed his eyes and knew, he had to accept their fates. But a voice was heard from the top. He wasn't let down at all. A rope was falling down onto his view. He opened his eyes again and grabbed the rope in-front of him. He clinged onto it with Omid in his other arm.

"Nick!" That familiar voice was heard from the top. He knew exactly who it was as soon as he saw who was at the top.

"Shen..." Nick's eyes widened and gasped. Nick was breathing heavily and pretty scared. He was nearly about to touch the tip of the water along with his son, but he grabbed the rope in time.

Shen started to pull the rope up as Nick hold's onto it tightly. Nick looked at the bottom again and then looked at Omid. He was completely passed out and wouldn't open his eyes at all. Nick only sighed, he knew what he had done is going to ruin his relationship with his son a lot.

Finally, Nick reached the top and took a deep breath out. He hugged with one arm and still held Omid in the other one.

"Where are the guards?!" Nick asked Shen.

"Down there." Shen said pointed to his side.

"And the other two...?" Nick asked about the lion and the rat. The two biggest criminals out there.

"Down there too." Shen said and shrugged.

"So...you mean. This is all over...?" Nick asked him again.

"I think so?" Shen responded back as he rubbed his chin.

This couldn't had been so easy... Nick thought to himself. He knew they don't give up so easily, and he was right.

"You're both wrong." A voice was heard coming from the side. A paw was seen on top of the ground now. It was the lion boss'  
paw.

He climbed all the way up along with the scientist, who was passed out in his back. He placed her down on the ground and the lion boss was furious with the two of them. The lion boss cracked his knuckles tightly.

"Shen...run. And take Omid." Nick said as he handed him to Shen. Nick was ready to do this alone.

"N-No! I'm not running away Nick! I promised to you- I'd return the favor-" Shen said trying to help him out.

"I know I'm asking for a lot but. Please, Shen. Just go, and take Omid somewhere else safer. I will deal with him alone. Please tell. My family, I love them. And If I don't make it out- Please. Raised him for me. This is all I ask for now." Nick closed his eyes and smiled at him.

"N-Nick-" Shen was going to attempt to convince Nick to come with him, but it was too late.

Nick didn't listen to Shen at all. He pulled up his sleeve and started to sprint onto the lion and the lion did the same as well.

 _It appears It's showdown time..._

* * *

Shen took steps back along with Omid and headed for the hallway, in hopes of finding some more help without getting caught.

Nick tackled the lion boss to the ground and pinned him down, but he was pushed away with huge force that it sent him flying onto the wall. Nick's back hit the wall and he groaned in pain. The lion rushed towards him and grabbed him by the shirt.

But Nick only grinned. He was smart. Nick unbuttoned his shirt from the bottom and got out of it and grabbed the boss by his legs,  
making him fall to the ground. But the lion kicked him away, sending him to the wall again. This time he hit his face.

"You- are such an annoyance Nicholas!" The lion growled at him and got up from the ground.

"Shut the hell up. You are GOING TO PAY FOR EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE." Nick got up from the ground as well, wiping away some blood from his nose.

"I will end you Nicholas. I am WAY more stronger than you are." The lion boss pulled out a knife from his pants and rushed to Nick.

Nick saw him pull the knife and rush to him and he was about to be lunged at with the knife, but Nick dodged it by crouching.  
He punched the lion in the gut, making him drop the knife. But that was still not enough for Nick to lay another punch on him.

The lion grabbed his shoulder and pressed it tightly, making Nick grunt and fall to the ground from the pain.

The size difference between Nick and the lion was a lot. The lion being much bigger, stronger and taller than Nick.

"I'm sick and tired of you always ruining my plans. ALL MY PLANS." The boss said as he kicked Nick onto the ground.

"It's not my fault- you're such an ass." Nick groaned from the kick and glared at him menacingly.

"Even at school- you'd ruin everything. I hate you so much- I want you GONE." The lion stepped onto Nick's chest, making him cough and groan even more.

"We we're children! You still hold a grudge against me ever since we we're children! You're ridiculous!" Nick tried to push the foot away, but it was hopeless. Nick was too weak to get it off.

"But I'm more succesful than you, aren't I?" The lion smirked at him and put his foot away from him.

"You're nothing but a criminal." Nick coughed and looked at the lion who was heading for his knife again.

"Hmmmpt. You knew I wanted to go to out with her, but you always ruined everything about it. Everything. You did all you could to embarass me, prevent her from liking me. You're selfish and stubborn." The lion said, reminding Nick about their childhood years.

"...Shut up. I apologized for it before-" Nick said, trying to get up from the ground.

"Oh well, I won't ever accept it. Even if It's in the past now. It's time to finally end your life. After years and years. Now I get the chance to end you myself." The lion chuckled and smirked at Nick as he headed towards him.

Nick looked straight at his hand and knife just rushing to his direction. Nick slid to the side, avoiding the knife completely.

He then looked at the lion's tail and he yanked it, causing him to drop his knife again and scream.

Nick got up from the floor, yet again and this time he managed to tackle the lion to the ground and pin him down. He was about to grab the knife on the ground next to him but Nick stepped on his hand.

"Son of a..." The lion growled at Nick but Nick only smirked at him.

"You may be stronger, bigger and much more physical than me. But I am smarter than you." Nick smirked and stepped on his hand even more, hearing it crack.

"Are you now?" A voice was heard from behind Nick. Nick then gasped and knew what that voice was. Nick looked behind him and noticed a gun pointed into his head.

"..." Nick was speechless now. With no words to say or how to react.

"Step away from him, now." It was Maya, and she was aiming directly to his head.

Nick stepped away from him and did just as Maya said.

"Now now. You thought you had me, huh?" The lion got up from the ground and chuckled. His hand was completely smashed though, and it hurt him.

"Come come, unless you want to do this the hard way." Maya said as she kept the gun loaded to his head. The lion grabbed Nick from his arms and pulled him to where they we're going to head to.

And they went to the pit area again. The giant circle. The lion walked along with Maya keeping Nick in his place. They arrived to the end of it, yet again. The same area in which Omid was about to be dropped to.

Nick was at the very end with his arms up, him being surrounded by the lion boss and Maya looking straight at him.

"So, mind giving us the device you have?" Maya asked nicely to Nick about her device.

"Why?" Nick raised an eyebrow and asked her.

"Unless you wanna be shot right here, you better give it." She loaded the gun, threathing and scaring Nick even more.

Nick shook a little bit as he went inside his pocket, grabbing the device and giving it back to Maya.

"Are we really gonna keep him alive now?" The lion glared at him and looked at Maya.

"Why should we kill him, thought? We can just keep him imprisioned forever in here. Working to our desires, along with everyone he loves suffering." Maya suggested and smiled at the idea.

"That's good and all but- I really just-" The lion was still debatable wheter or not to keep him alive.

"If you want me to kill him, I'll do it." Maya said as she looked at him.

Nick looked at the lion with shock in his face, is Nick. Defeated? Is this, truly the end for Nick now?

The lion smirked and glared at Nick. Nick was a bit intimidated, feeling scared and afraid knowing he's at a few moments to just dying.  
All of this. His whole case. Has been a huge, defeat.

"Go ahead. Kill him. He had his chances already to stay alive didn't he? We did agree onto sparing him if he gave us the child. Anyways the child is probably still around, we just need him dead along with him now. Sounds good doesn't it?" The lion said and gave reasons to kill Nick.

"Holy crap, good point! Yeah, yeah. Let's just get this over with." Maya laughed and laughed feeling all the power right now.

Suddenly Nick noticed behind them, another familiar face was seen. Someone, he has not seen in weeks. Someone who he has been waiting for, for a while. They we're giving him signs and symbols on what to do. They had a tazer in their hands as well.

"Wait-" Nick yelled out, looking at Maya with puppy eyes and looking as sad as he could.

"What is it, Nicholas? Gonna beg us to spare you now? Gonna cry? Want a final saying now?" Maya laughed at him, making fun of him for being powerless.

"Actually, yes. Can I get a final saying. Please...?" Nick said and gave out a sigh.

The two of them chuckled and nodded to his plead.

"Go ahead. What are you gonna cry about? Your failure at saving your own child? You begging god for forgiveness? Hahaha!" The scientist laughed manically along with the lion boss, but Nick just smirked and smiled.

"Look behind you." Nick said and pointed at the front of the hallway. The two of them turned around, and this was the perfect moment for Nick now.

The familiar person threw their tazer, hitting the lion boss right in the eye and making him spazz out for a bit.

Nick then used his feet to knock down Maya and she fell down to the ground succesfully, but then suddenly her gun let out a shot as soon as she fell. She shot directly at the lion boss' direction, hiting him in the knee with a bullet. The lion boss yelled and fell to the ground, bleeding his knee out.

Nick then aimed the gun towards Maya's head now. Nick was now in power of the situation again. And this time, it looks like Nick has won.

"Hahaha. Hahaha. HAHAHAHAHAHA." Maya was on the ground, giving a giant evil laugh.

"What's so funny?" Nick asked her with his eyebrow raised up.

"You're so silly Nick. So silly. Why don't you kill me? Why don't you KILL ME? You're going to be labelled a murderer, you're going to live with the guilt for the rest of your life. You're never going to find the true answer to your son's birth. I hold all the answers, right in here." Maya laughed and pointed to her brain.

"I don't care for the answers. You've lead me to your doom. You guided me right here as you impersonated someone else and that was perfect. I appreciate that." Nick smirked at her.

"Heh, never through you'd defeat us like this. But It's too late now-" Maya said and she pulled out the device Nick had handed her and she pressed a button. But nothing happened. She kept clicking the button and nothing was happening.

"Looking for this?" Nick pulled out another device from his pocket, it was the real device that Maya had.

"Y-You gave me the FAKE ONE?!" Maya gasped and was completely shocked at him.

"Told ya' I'm smarter than all of you combined. Tch." Nick said and smirked.

The whole island was now shaking now, you could hear it rumbling and rock's we're falling from the roof.

"Looks like. You don't have much time left anyways." Maya was calm now, and began to smile.

"What'dya mean?!" Nick looked around and the ground was shaking a bit.

"I set the whole island is set to self-destruct a while ago once you arrived. It appears the effect is gonna happen now. I was originally going to leave along with Kevin and your son but. Looks like that won't be happening anymore" Maya said.

"How do we stop it?!" Nick asked her.

"By killing me. Of course!" Maya laughed and laughed but Nick didn't laugh back.

"No way-" Nick said.

Maya then pulled up her sleeve and showed him a watch, the same exact watch every single robot-animal has been wearing.

"If you kill me, this watch will disable every watch out there in the citizens. And everyone will return to normal, ya get me. I was the one who started this all, ya get?" She explained to him the reason's for killing her.

"..." Nick was still speechless, no idea what to say.

"Do it Nick. Do it. Unless you want all of us to die here, including myself. You gotta kill her." The lion said, struggling to get up from the ground.

"I-I..." Nick was still trying to comprehend what he had to do.

"This is what you've been waiting for, ever since the first day Nick. You're going to LOVE it. A world without me, or him. Everything will go back to normal. Everything. Don't you want that back? Want your wife back, and your kid? Then I suggest you end my life now." Maya kept telling him to do it.

"G-God damn it." Nick knew he had to kill her now, for the sake of ending this all. But murdering her, was something else for him.

"You'll be doing the right thing. Sorry for being like this. You'll understand if you read my books, which you probably had! I had my reasons to do this, and so did your childhood buddy over there, but there's no time left. I am not going to ask for any pity or mercy. None at all. I'll gladly accept this, as a blessing. Goodbye!" Maya closed her eyes, waiting for Nick to pull the trigger.

Nick looked away from her and waited a few seconds and pulled the trigger right in her head, not showing anything after that, it appears she has fallen to the pit now. He then threw the gun onto the bottom of the pit and screamed.

"It's alright, Nick. It's over now. It's over. It's finally over now, you did it. Now everyone is going to go back to normal now." The familiar person noticed Nick was crying and he went towards Nick and gave him a hug.

The ground stopped shaking now, and everything was calmed down. You could hear voices outside and from inside going through the whole building.

"Thanks, Chief...for helping me out there. Sorry I've caused- all of this. This is my fault, for not doing this as quick as I could." Nick finally revealed his identity. It was Chief Bogo, who helped him defeat them both.

"It's no problem Nick, it's not your fault anyways. I already know everything now, Haha." The chief patted his back and tried to calm him down.

"How did you even, escape? What even- where we're you this whole time?" Where's- where's everyone else?" Nick was shocked this was his real Chief.

"Why don't I tell you outside everything you've missed so far?" The chief responded to him back.

"So...far?" Nick raised his eyebrow and asked him.

"Haha, you'll see." The chief smiled and laughed, trying to cheer Nick up but Nick was still feeling upset about having to murder someone for real. Taking someone else's life away.

"What about, Kevin over there? Is he going to be alright?" Nick was a bit concerned for him despite the fact he's been trying to murder his son this whole time. Maya mentioned they had reasons to do all of this planning and right now, all of that has been gone to waste. Criminal or not, Nick still felt sympathy for them somehow.

"Eh- he's not going to be a harm anymore. Even if he lives or not- he's being incarcerated forever." Chief Bogo shrugged and said.

"I see." Nick said as he looked at him fainted on the ground with a puddle of blood. Nick then headed over to the area where he was fighting the lion boss before and he grabbed his shirt from the ground, full of dirt and a bit of blood. He grabbed it and put it back on anyways.

After that, the two of them now started to walk out of the giant room now, finally. Once and for all, defeating the evil criminals. They can now rest in peace without any more problems. Nick can finally live a normal life like he used to do. But, what is his son going to think about him from now on?

Find out what's next, on the next chapter.

 _Chapter 25, END._


End file.
